BTCH
by Pappillon
Summary: Torn between her loyalty to Yellow Diamond and the love of her first Pearl, Red Beryl tries to get to the bottom of a mystery, however unsavory the solution will be.
1. Chapter 1

Red Beryl had finally stopped crying.

Crinkled like a ball of paper on her fainting couch, she looked into the ceilings and caught her breath. Her burgundy hair, which was normally restrained inside a strict and perfect bun, spilled around her head like shed blood on a white tile floor. With the flavor of saline occupying every bud of her tongue, she linked her fingers together. Her body accepted the full magnitude of its bruises, cuts, and scratches.

Despite the temporary calmness, Red grit her teeth. The edges of her ornate room—located in the center of her ornate chambers which were a very small portion of Yellow Diamond's enormous ornate castle—blurred.

The soft light from her computer at the other side of the room grew brighter with an incoming message from the Queen herself. The glow posted on the corner near the generous window reflected yellow, and a familiar voice spoke: "Red, I hope you're in your chambers. I'm coming to see you. I'll be there shortly."

The message clicked off and dullish light returned, having been dyed slightly brighter from Yellow Diamond's pigment.

In the darkness, Red Beryl sat up immediately and organized the twisted, miserable cushions she had held hostage beneath her body. A few of them now had little crimson patches from her blood and most had damp salty puddles from her tears. Yet, meticulous hands put them right back into place and driven feet brought her to a mirror to correct her appearance before the empress arrived.

"Pearl! Where are you?"

Red's voice bounced around against the walls. She didn't get an answer.

Still, she sopped the water from her eyes and filled in the trenches the melancholy had weathered onto her face. The bags beneath her bottom lashes remained, swollen and dark. They were like heaps of ugly curtains that had fallen to the floor during an earthquake, but there was hardly any time to hang them back up.

Just as her hands came to arrange her hair back into place, the sound of opening doors reverberated throughout her chambers. By the time the notes of their closing rang out, Red Beryl made herself present in the main room and bowed against the flawless tiles that created the floor.

Yellow Diamond turned on the lights.

And sparkled inside them.

They both attempted to speak at the same time, but the moment their greetings clashed, Red Beryl remained silent and kept her vision trained on the Queen's feet, regardless of how her ruined hair hung unruly before her face.

"You're still bleeding."

"Yes, My Diamond. I deserve this pain and even more for having failed you—" Something took up room in her throat and the aristocrat choked again. She nearly bit off her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"You don't need to punish yourself anymore for what's happened. Stand up."

"With all due respect, Ma'am—if I lay my eyes on you I'll begin to weep."

"I came here anticipating that." The golden woman made a few steps forward and towered like a statuesque goddess before the whelp clawing at the ground before her. The Queen's flawless brows bent in the center. "Really, Red. You're such an abject perfectionist that even something this minor tears you apart inside. It's almost charming, if not somewhat disconcerting, to see how badly you want to please me. Yet, you're so much more disappointed in yourself than I am in you."

Red Beryl's response was nothing other than sniffling and shaking. With the desperation of a man about to hanged, she restrained her emotions by sucking them back down and asphyxiating herself in the process.

"I would tell you that it's not as big a deal as you think it is and leave you with that, but that isn't going to work. You'll beat yourself up until your gem shatters, and that's hardly what I want. So I've come here to make you feel better. Stand up."

Her knees practically buckled and folded between her unrelenting shame and her will to follow Yellow Diamond's orders. Fingers wrung out the skirts of her gown; Red's expression soured and twisted. And finally, her eyes met with her Queen's.

As promised, the smaller gem began to weep. Her deep crimson heart lines covered the features of her face and her anguish.

"I wish you would understand that you've impressed me far too many times to justify casting you out, but I think it's your deep rejection of failure and desperation to succeed that makes you this way. When you do make a mistake, it's much more tragic than it would be for anyone else. You should know that I'm actually quite proud of you—that the other Diamonds are envious that such a gem belongs to me. Though, none of that really matters because you're about to forget everything I just said. Come a little closer."

Red Beryl had calmed down and covered Yellow Diamond with every drop of her undivided attention. "Ma'am?"

"Don't worry. It isn't going to hurt."

The goddess lowered herself so she and her servant's faces were only millimeters apart. Her bright Yellow glove covered Red Beryl's' four pointed, diamond-shaped gem and all of her chest. With her other hand, Yellow Diamond held her close.

Red Beryl's face darkened. Some of the sorrow evaporated due to her blood boiling. A little steam even escaped her slightly agape lips, but perhaps that was merely a hallucination.

Then Yellow Diamond electrocuted her.

She fell into the empress's grip while her eyes rolled backward and her entire body shook. Despite all of this, the Queen had not lied. There was no pain, merely paralysis.

When it was over, the supreme ruler carried her deep red gem back to the fainting couch and gently set her down. Red's form practically molded to the creases and folds and cushions in a lifeless mass with golden irises that still glanced into the perfection of her mistress's face.

"I don't want to be like her—"

"Shh. You're not supposed to be able to speak."

Before those beautiful heels could tap out a rhythm that would serve as a harbinger for Yellow Diamond's inevitable departure, long fingers took up a smaller red hand.

"You don't have to worry about being like her. I'll see you soon."

Then Red made a groan that was intended to be at least five words. In frustration and a deep, passionate desire to respond to her queen, those unresponsive arms nearly flailed but only succeeded at twitching. The noble was mumbling again, and as the door opened, a bit of laughter wafted like a rich perfume back into her room.

"You're so persistent. As if you would have anything to be concerned about…"

The two halves of the portal came back together as Yellow Diamond left. Finally, Red allowed the unconsciousness to pass like a wave over her and wash the memories and the sanity away. In an unusual sleep, she drowned in the fantasy of the Goddess Queen's perfect love.


	2. Chapter 2

The day Red Beryl had emerged was perhaps the greatest day of her life. It was the first time that she met Yellow Diamond. Some of the details were hazy within her mind. From the very moment of her birth, many other gems tended to her, dressing her, polishing her, recording her existence, and making sure she could speak. Each chamber they dragged her into whirled around in an order that wasn't clear. There had been so many faces and voices and bright lights that the first series of events all bled together and remained cloudy—the way the world looks coming off of anesthesia. Red recalled the vague whirring and beeping of machines. They shined light into her deep black, new eyes.

One segment taken from the tornado of her origins that stood out in particular was in fact, the few moments before they marched her proudly into the throne room. The high from just acquiring life was beginning to wear off and her onyx-colored pupils lost the fog that had surrounded them only minutes before. Another gem was sitting and speaking with her, preparing her for the moment she was born to participate in. Her soft pink hand sat over Red's knuckles and her gentle voice was confined to a ripe secret between them, contained only in the atmosphere around their lips.

Red couldn't recall what type of gem she was.

"They almost made a mistake, you know. There's never once been another Red Beryl. They thought you were a Ruby, even though you look nothing like one."

Red slowly blinked her heavy lids.

"This might not mean much to you now, but because you're so rare and your gem is so clear and beautiful, you're sure to have a wonderful life. You'll be able to work closely with Yellow Diamond and likely live comfortably in her palace. Most gems would give anything for such an opportunity."

"Yellow Diamond?"

"That's right. Can you tell me your name, Darling?"

"I'm Red Beryl."

"Very good."

They spoke a little while longer and the words seemed to fit more easily inside Red's lips. The syllables agreed with the movement of her jaw and her tongue, with her infantile mist leaving her as it dissipated around her forehead.

Then, yet another gem took her down a long corridor, and already, some of the others that passed by noticed the fine attire she had been clothed in and greeted her with a bow.

"Salutations, my lady."

Her skirts dragged upon the floor and occasionally attempted to trip her inexperienced feet. Her gown was heavy. It moved across the tiles the way a frothy tidal wave crashes upon the shore.

"Salu-tation—" she managed.

Most of them likely pieced together that she had only just emerged.

The moment they reached Yellow Diamond's throne room was the moment that any trace of anesthesia evaporated from her blood entirely. Upon walking into that chamber, Red Beryl's consciousness was awash in the sparkling coming from the Queen's diamond and the rest of that Golden Goddess became crystalline, like a holy and otherworldly vision.

Both Red and her escort adopted a low bow before her, but those fresh black eyes sank themselves deep into every detail of her image. The entire woman sparkled and shone with divinity, and even from her lowly spot upon the floor, Red understood her power. Then, as Yellow Diamond looked back onto her newest daughter, she flashed a smile that caused the beams radiating from her to intensify. Her fire represented every perfect color of the visible light spectrum, and certainly, there must have been some ultra violet and gamma rays included as well.

But Red found comfort in that.

"Oh my stars." Yellow Diamond's voice came out slowly. It was warm, but its intrigue drew goose-bumps over her new servant's flesh and colored her face with a heavy blush.

Elegant steps had The Queen move forward. Her fabric rustled gently as autumn leaves in a kind wind.

"When they told me a Red Beryl had emerged I didn't believe them. I had been waiting for you so long that I thought you would never come. Yet, here you are."

Long slender arms came to lift Red from the tiles. Yellow Diamond held her so those little crimson feet dangled and their gazes locked right onto one another's.

"You're beautiful."

Both of them had the exact same arrangement of four distinct points on the very same location of their chests.

"It's clear that you were destined to be mine." She soaked Red Beryl in warm and loving pride. "What do you have to say to that, little one?"

"My Diamond—" That's how they told her to address this woman. Yet, now that the words left her mouth, what came instead of more coherent syllables was a throat full of bile and a stomach crinkling up in nausea.

With radiant patience, Yellow Diamond waited in silence.

She watched Red Beryl with those wild golden eyes, but the pressure of that moment and the desperation to say _something_ boiled her skin. Her deep red gem nearly shattered.

So like a new born baby, Red began to weep. That goddess was so lovely and Red was so unworthy and what was there to say that wasn't insulting or cliché? Her hands came, to protect Yellow Diamond from the hideous vision of her twisting features, and covered her face while the violent and visceral emotions poured from her in a deluge that might shatter a dam.

Red tried to stop—this was terribly inappropriate—but every attempt at slowing the tears only brought more.

"Are you happy to be mine?"

The slave gulped; she veiled her face and nodded vigorously, then sniffled and tried to open her drowning eyes.

Though, Red didn't get the chance because Yellow Diamond brought her in close and held her. Those powerful, sublime arms enveloped her and bunched up the rich fabric of that gown beneath her knees.

"You're passionate. I wasn't expecting anything less."

Through the trauma Red managed: "I love you, My Diamond."

"I'm sure to love you back, Red Beryl."

Just then, the sobbing became worse, but Yellow Diamond stole the trails of tears developing upon her servant's cheeks. Her finger covered the entire surface. She ordered the other gem away and held Red until her outburst had been spent.

She woke up on her couch.

Her chambers were so quiet.

For some reason, a vague hangover hung about her head. Like she had spent the whole night crying and intoxicated off of some forbidden drug. Every nerve in her body screamed a little, coiling up tight and uncoiling again like the knots in her center.

The light shimmering of her gem hurt her eyes.

Red sat up, but she wasn't completely straight. It was a difficult process that involved throwing the dead weight of her legs over the side of the sofa and hoisting the rest of her body into a sitting position. She leaned forward, attempting to iron out her back, but it wouldn't go.

"Pearl!" The shout came out hoarse and worn, like instrument strings that were ready to snap. So Red cleared her throat. "Pearl, where are you?"

The friendly "Yes, Lady Red?" that greeted her almost every day never arrived. There was merely the whispering of the electronics and the faithful ticking of the clock on the opposite wall.

The aristocrat stood up on her fragile legs and went about making herself presentable, though the bruises and deep chasms beneath her eyes baffled her. Once every one of her burgundy hairs were cemented well into place— leading to the perfectly round bun at the crown of her serious head—Red traveled along the same passage way she had only just dreamt about.

The lesser gems greeted her (which was almost all of them), albeit with intrigue polluting their expressions because that fiery red gem had never looked like Hell. Some tried to ask if she was alright, but before their questions could even register, determination dragged her aching body closer to the Queen, because surely, Yellow Diamond would know what was going on.

The guards greeted her and allowed her in.

And just like she had 500 years ago, she bowed low to that shining empress who was seated in her throne.

"My Diamond."

"Red. I'm glad you came to see me. There's something I need to discuss with you." The golden woman shifted some, with a set of elegant fingers sitting beneath her chin. She released a lofty sigh. "Come closer."

So Red Beryl rose and moved a few steps nearer. "Ma'am, I woke up this morning covered in bruises with my Pearl nowhere to be found. Do you know what's happened?"

"Yes, and that's precisely what we're going to talk about." Yellow Diamond's lips creased into a frown. "Red, your Pearl has died."

A pause. The aristocrat's golden eyes widened and her mouth fell open, if only slightly. "What?"

"Listen carefully; she fell into a construction zone during an errand and was severely injured when a piece of heavy machinery fell upon her. The Peridots standing by all attempted to help, but when one of them picked her gem up, it shattered. There was nothing anyone could do at that point."

Silence. Yellow Diamond continued.

"I've broken the Peridots responsible. In fact, you tried to do the same when you witnessed this incident happen. You were torn up because it couldn't be prevented, yet you felt it was your duty to protect her. The bruises all over your body are a result of you trying to hurt yourself, and the reason why you don't recall any of this is because I came to you and relieved you of these memories. You were so distraught and resolved to tear yourself apart for the mistakes of those foolish technicians that I had no choice but to take away all of the details. I can't imagine that any of this is easy to hear, but perhaps sparing you the pain of living every moment of it will make the truth a little kinder; it certainly is bitter."

Still, Red Beryl did not reply. Her dark brows furrowed deeply as every working component of her mind repeated over and over again and again each word Yellow Diamond said, as if the empress had imparted it in a foreign tongue that Red could only kind of understand.

Regardless, she got the gist.

Yellow Diamond continued. "It's a shame. She was an excellent Pearl. Before her body disappeared, she thanked you. I know for a fact that she loved you dearly, Red, and was forever grateful for your kindness. I doubt that she blamed you for what happened, no matter how Hell-bent you were to find yourself culpable. I'd like to issue an apology as well. No matter how far we come, these things will always occur and I'm sorry that this happened to you and your Pearl."

Red's already jagged and haphazard constitution grew a little worse. But still, she swallowed the lump in her throat for her Queen. "Thank you, My Diamond. I wouldn't want to keep the memories of her death. It's—" She stopped there.

"I know."

For a moment, there was only the sound of Red Beryl's breathing.

Then Yellow Diamond spoke again: "I've ordered another Pearl for you. Perhaps a temporary one unless you decide to keep her. Your last Pearl was extremely special, and it's slightly more difficult to procure a black Pearl than an ordinary one. She'll be ready for you by the time you've finished working for today."

"Madame, I don't think I can have a replacement so soon."

"You're going to need one since you'll be starting work immediately."

Red damn near fell over. "Don't I still need to take my exams? I hardly remember studying for them."

"That's my doing. When I took your memories, I stole a few extra as well. You already took and passed all of your exams and are officially done with your education. Congratulations. Now you can finally come to work with me. It's a shame that such an accomplishment has been sullied by tragedy. Even so, I'm extremely proud of you."

The aristocrat desperately tried to remember the last several events of her life, but there was merely white static leading to the final few sessions of class. The material was hazy like smudged up marker on the board.

The whole thing gave her a migraine.

"Red, I know you're going to be upset for a while, but when you're feeling better, I want to celebrate. It's no easy feat to graduate from the academy."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I would love to celebrate with you." Her Yellow irises scraped at the floor. Red swallowed. "I'll be sure to let you know when I'm feeling more like myself again."

The shuffling of Yellow Diamond's body brought Red's attention back to the woman before her. The Queen took up a huge area inside her personal space, kneeling down so they were sort of the same height, and wrapping up that comparatively tiny gem in her royal arms. The Diamond squeezed, and Red Beryl tried to squeeze back, as much as she possibly could.

"Everything is going to be alright. Don't be distraught for too long. I hate to see you unhappy."

"Thank you, My Diamond."

They split apart and looked at one another, with matching pairs of eyes.

"I look forward to getting to work. I can finally fulfill my purpose and perhaps distract myself from these emotions. Regardless of how I feel, I will not fail you, My Diamond."

Yellow Diamond took the two or three droplets from Red's cheeks. Her enormous fingers were amazingly gentle. She delicately caught the fourth one at the end of her nail. "I know you won't." Her plump lips broke into a reserved smile. "You're so grown-up."

The servant beamed like a fool and more tears escaped. After swallowing a good mouthful of air, she gasped it all back out and regained her composure.

Red left after exchanging good-byes and then wilted—only because she had left the light of the Goddess of her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

What Red Beryl was made to do was oversee missions and occasionally conduct interrogations if any gems were suspected of lying or withholding information. Today's shift consisted of setting up her office—a rather large room with an impressive window that looked out into space, complete with a desk and two different chairs upon which her guests could sit.

She was chosen for this position because she could hear the thoughts of others.

All except for Yellow Diamond's, of course.

Red received most of these powers the day she turned a century old. The empress laid her enormous hand over the smaller gem's torso and electrocuted the abilities into her. Over the course of a terribly short period of time, Red's eyes went from ink black, to a color wheel, to solid gold.

 _The Disappointment_ —Yellow Diamond's last assistant—had made it to four pigments and the ability to read thoughts with skin contact. But Red, _who was better than that bubble gum loser in every way_ , received the same information by simply glancing at another gem.

She didn't have many friends.

After a while, Red stopped trying. The jealousy and bile was too strong in the others' minds, even though mostly everyone was kind to her on the surface. Their flesh was meager and thin. Red looked into their thoughts every and witnessed the worst things written about herself there, in very clear print.

Though, the gems beneath her tended to be more genuine. Today she had looked a Peridot right in the eyes and asked: "You're requesting a meeting with Yellow Diamond, but why in the world do you deserve her time? You _are_ a Peridot after all, and she has countless gems under her control who have never and _will_ never receive a one-on-one appointment with her. Convince me why I should make an exception."

And the Peridot, rather than look onto Red Beryl's face and attribute endless profanity to it, earnestly searched for a reason. "Well…I know I'm just a Peridot, but I really want to tell her my side of the story about what happened. I wouldn't need much of her time at all, if that would be alright, Madame Red Beryl." She broke into a sweat and looked onward, hopefully.

"I appreciate that, Peridot, but I cannot authorize it. She doesn't have time to worry about your trivial problems. Though, I can make a note of it and work this issue out with your manager. Yellow Diamond's involvement won't be absolutely necessary, but she will be made aware of your case and may intervene if she chooses."

"Oh, Yes Ma'am. Of course. Thank you…" She blamed herself for being a Peridot rather than hoisting the responsibility onto the crimson shoulders before her.

Red returned to her chambers with furrowed brows and a few hairs out of place, her body drifting between a limbo of jubilation and despair.

Her last Pearl, a gorgeous black Pearl with light blue eyes and aquamarine hair, would have delighted in seeing her after her very first official day at work.

Red stopped just after entering. The lights were usually on. There was supposed to be a greeting that wafted in from some angle of the apartments.

Hello Lady Red.

Hello Pearl.

There was merely silence and darkness.

Red Beryl illuminated the area herself and found a black box sitting atop her glossy table near the window. A note hung out of its mouth like a tongue that read: "To your first day at work."

Red laid her hand flat along the top, and with her wild golden eyes, she glanced out the window. Light came in from the right, and she stared deep into the mix of pinkish-purple space. She bit her bottom lip.

Her fingers traced the edges of the smooth container, around where it would open. When Red tried to force them in between, she found they were more comfortable drifting just along the valence than actually plunging inside.

Though, after a few more seconds she tore the top from the bottom and stared aggressively at the Pearl that was inside.

Her gem was almost perfectly round and a satisfying crème color.

Red closed the container again before her servant's body took form. She was sucking in air and pouring it back out louder than she would let herself realize.

But then quivering hands forced the two halves apart again and this time, let the entire ensemble be. The Pearl floated away before a bright light spat out of her gem and took up a petite and elegant form that landed on her feet.

"Hello, Madame. Are you my owner?"

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you. I am your Pearl." She bowed.

Like every other Pearl, she had a pointed nose and large round eyes, but this one had been tinted Red. Both master and slave shared a similar hair style, (though, the Pearl's layers hung a little past her shoulders) and even a beauty mark above their lips, just to the right.

"It's nice to meet you too." But Red glanced downwards.

And from her servant's direction blew in a cloud of anxiety. It nipped at the noble's flesh and forced her to glance back up, into those genuine light grey eyes.

"I'm not disappointed in you, Pearl. Whoever designed you did a beautiful job. Has anyone told you why you've been assigned to me?"

"No, Madame. Not at all."

"Well—" The words stuck. Trying to get all of them out was like pulling teeth, but Red took her pliers and yanked as hard as she could. The resulting sensation wet her vision. "The first Pearl I had died. Apparently, she had an accident. I don't recall this happening, but—" But that was as far as she would go.

"Madame, I'm so sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. If it's anyone's fault, it's my own."

Confusion and bending brows.

"I didn't save her in time." Red gulped. "Come with me. I need to show you around. No—actually. There are a few things you need to know about me. First of all, I would prefer if you called me…"

Lady Red.

Their gazes pointed in different directions again.

"Madame Red Beryl will do. Or simply Madame. You also need to know that I work almost directly with Yellow Diamond and can read the hearts and minds of other gems. Occasionally, this power has a severe side effect wherein I have a vision. If this happens, don't be alarmed. My eyes will move rapidly right to left and I'm guaranteed to lose consciousness. You can simply wait for it to pass, and once it's over, I will be fine. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Yes, Madame. If you have a vision, will I need to do anything?"

"No, Pearl. You simply need to let it happen."

The servant was imagining her master set dramatically on the fainting couch on the other side of the room, with a hand draped over her face and Pearl at her aide. Both of those slender, pale sets of fingers surrounded Red Beryl's free palm.

 _Just let it happen._

"It won't be so dramatic, but you can take my hand if that makes you feel better."

"Oh, yes Ma'am. Thank you."

"Come, I'll show you the rest of my chambers."

So Red Beryl and Pearl went in and out of each room and the master explained to her servant all of the things she wanted done. There was her work space, which was essentially a second, private office. Then her leisure area, and finally the main room where they had first met.

Through each portion of the explanation, Pearl took every word to heart, nodded, and repeated to herself the order in which Red wanted things done. If her attention left for any amount of time, it was an extremely short period before her smoky eyes snapped back to her owner's face.

"That's just about everything I want you to do to keep this place tidy, but I'll also need you to help with my work. Answer me honestly; do you know how to read?"

Pearl's face filled with a charming flush of panic and heat. She envisioned Red sending her back to be incinerated because she, in fact, could not.

"It's okay. Many Pearls are illiterate. It just means that I'll have to teach you. When I return from work each day, we'll sit together and I'll instruct you. I expect you to practice before every lesson. Without any review, you won't be able to learn. This is a skill I need you to have, so take it seriously."

"Yes, Madame. Absolutely."

"Good." Red glanced away for a moment, then returned to gaze to her servant's face after a memory soured in her throat. "Unfortunately, I don't have much for you to do at the moment, and there's some work I need to attend to. You're welcome to sit in my leisure room and watch something on the screen. I'll be at my desk if you need me."

"Oh, are you sure there's nothing I can help you with, Madame?"

"No, Pearl. Not right now."

"Well thank you, Ma'am. I'll try not to make too much noise."

Red furrowed her brows as her lips twisted upward. She turned away from her Pearl. "I know you won't." Then the noble went into her office.

The slave stood there a moment, with her expression constricting as well. After a few long seconds of accepting the awful feeling throughout her stomach, she walked in the opposite direction her mistress had and placed herself back inside Madame Red Beryl's enormous leisure room. Without activating the screen, she sat upon the sofa and breathed in, then breathed back out. Her air was rife with both determination and trepidation.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as promised, both Red Beryl and her Pearl sat down together and began their first reading lesson. They were positioned in the main room, which the servant had cleaned to a perfect shine, one writing utensil each and several sheets of paper spread before them.

Red began with each symbol and told Pearl the sound it made. Every character was written numerous times until the student was comfortable sketching its likeness and felt confident with the sound it represented.

Pearl's thoughts organized themselves in a hypnotic pattern.

She spoke every symbol's pronunciation in her mind as she scratched it onto the parchment—the way one would meditate over a mantra.

The lights around them seemed to go away.

"What did you learn at school today, Lady Red?"

"I didn't go to school today, Pearl. I've already graduated."

And Pearl looked up with bright blue eyes and skin the color of charcoal. "It must be fun, getting to learn. Do you need help with your homework?"

"Not really. We were just beginning to read today. It's simple."

Pearl's cheeks blushed in blue and she placed her index and middle finger over plump lips. "Madame, do you think you can show me?"

There was a spattering of colored pencils across the ink black floor. They went on forever in every direction with small spaces between them. The light from the window came in the same location it always did, adding a pleasant rose shade from the space and stars just outside the chambers.

"Sure. Look." Red took a bright orange utensil and wrote the first letter on a piece of the blackness around them. "This one makes the 'ah' sound."

Pearl delicately touched the gem facetted to her chest and picked out a yellow pencil from the scattered pile. She, too, wrote the character. "Do they all have just one sound?"

"Yes, they do."

"Okay. What's the next one, Lady Red?"

"It's—"

Both the aristocrat and her servant covered the surrounding emptiness with symbols in every shade of the visible light spectrum, until it looked like they were standing inside a rainbow.

Red took her finger and wrote "Pearl" between hues. "You can put them together to make words, see?"

"Puh-er-luh. Pearl." The charcoal gem cracked a dazzling smile and wrote down "Red." Some of the color stuck to her digit, like if she had dipped it in a bucket of neon static. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. I'll start over." She took her hand and wiped clean the three letters. But instead of smearing the rich, wet pigmentation, her palm created a cheap plastic window.

Above it, she began the word "Lady."

Red narrowed her eyes into the portal her servant made. And on the other side, she found smoky eyes that were soaked in frightened tears and yet another pair of imitation lips that were mouthing out the words: "Madame Red Beryl—"

Just as her last Pearl completed the second half of her name, Red was sucked through that little window to the next.

The air smelled of salt water.

Through partially bloody eyes, the master saw her servant. The panic in the air covered her crimson flesh like a fresh round of napalm. But as Pearl saw Red's golden eyes, that fiery sensation of distress went away for a wave of peace.

"Pearl—"

The subservient one pulled a handkerchief from the gem facetted to her chest and began to liberate Red's cheeks from the mess flowing from her lashes. Her body had been placed upon the fainting couch, and Pearl had taken her hand.

"Did you move me yourself?"

"Yes, Madame—You hit your head on the table—" A sharp inhale and the image of those long slender arms maneuvering the sudden corpse.

"You didn't need to do that." Red took in a breath of air and slowly let it back out. "Next time you can just lay me back on the floor."

"Well, um—okay." With the back of her hand, Pearl mopped up her own tears. "Madame, did you have a vision?"

"Yes, I did."

"I thought—" She swallowed. "I thought you said it wasn't going to be dramatic."

With a slight cough, Red laughed. "How was it dramatic?"

"Madame, your eyes are bleeding."

"That's normal."

With a shock of surprise from that pale white hand, Red took the handkerchief and removed the droplets on her Pearl's face. Those big, goopy eyes made a big damn mess with soaking lashes and trails carved into her cheeks.

"Don't cry. Everything is alright now."

"You're okay, Madame?"

"Yes, Pearl. I'm okay."

The slave sucked it all up adjusted her bright red hair; she believed all the commotion made it disheveled.

"I think that's enough for now. Practice what I taught you for tomorrow's lesson. I have to tend to some work again." Red stood up on her shaking legs. The visions usually made them wobble. It was always a hell of a trip.

"Madame, you still—"

 _Have tears in your eyes._

"Don't worry about that. Thank you, Pearl."

"Oh, yes. Of course."

Red returned that little square of cloth that was now soaked through with blood and two different sets of salt water. Pearl wrung it up in her hands and watched as her master made it to the chamber just a few paces away on legs that were cramped and spent.

Red's vision was not clear of the moisture, but she found her desk and got back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Red didn't have many friends, but she did have at least one. Their relationship began almost by chance. Though, Goshenite considered it fate. Given their circumstances, so did Red Beryl.

Both of them had known one another a substantial amount of time before their first actual conversation. After all, Goshenite served the very same purpose to White Diamond as Red did to Yellow. They would have an encounter every time there was a party, or a meeting, or an important whatever, but she didn't really speak, to anyone.

One time Red had seen White Diamond gently scoop her up and hold her servant to her ear. With an elegant hand posed delicately on her Queen's cheek and a face blushing into a dull grey, she told the future and other fates. But aside from the necessity of speaking for her work, Goshenite never opened her mouth unnecessarily. Even the required communication took something out of her and her silence sourced the fear and mystery of many other gems.

They would look at the stone on her forehead—shaped into a very convincing third eye—and her long, too slender body and stare in fascination. Like Red, she was currently the only existing Beryl of her color, and the others were baffled at someone so unique and so pale. Goshenite's darkest hue was a medium gray and she seemed to walk without moving her feet at all. Like an all-knowing phantom, she coasted quietly from place to place, occasionally accosting her accusers with silver eyes and frosty lashes.

They thought it was a bad omen.

But she was probably just admiring their outfits.

Goshenite passed Red in the hall one day and did the same to her. The crimson gem had just gained her golden irises and their luster attracted the other's attention.

 _She looks lovely today. But something seems different about her._

Red expressed surprise that such an intense stare could contain such a sincere compliment.

And Goshenite was surprised because Red had read her mind.

Or…

The near phantom gasped internally. Both of them had stopped moving to face one another. _You can read minds too? Did Yellow Diamond enhance your powers?_

 _Yes! Did White Diamond do the same to you?_

 _She did! Wasn't it terribly painful?_

 _The first few days._

 _You must be tough. The same procedure left me incapacitated for such a long time. White Diamond was beginning to worry._ On the outside, she laughed without sound. _You should find me if you have questions about your powers. I've had mine for a very long time, but I can tell that yours are relatively new._

 _How old are you, Goshenite?_

 _I've been serving White Diamond for 7,000 years._ Another gem, one traveling in the same direction with the same symbol on her uniform caught the taller one's eye. _Excuse me, but I have to go. My Diamond is waiting for me. Let's talk again soon._

They did, and Goshenite told Red about having visions and how she should relax her body when she felt one coming on, to avoid harming herself. They shared experiences and exchanged information and came to know just about every aspect of one another's lives. It is horrendously difficult to keep secrets from someone who can read your every thought, and that was a power they both shared and could not turn off.

When spending time together, neither raised her voice. One might look to the other, nod her head _,_ smile, or gasp silently, because every conversation they had took place in the quiet air between them and inside the electric pulses throughout their minds.

This tended to freak out any other gems around them. Their means of communication looked, on the outside, like a high stakes staring contest. Or that the two had taken concurrent vows of silence to protest…something?

Red Beryl's Pearl had the exact same reaction when the two sat at the table in the center of the main room, sipping tea and staring directly at one another.

Those curious smoky eyes wouldn't leave them, even though Red had explained the nature of her and Goshenite's relationship. They clung especially to the white-haired gem, who seemed to reflect the light that hit her due to her aggressive paleness. A temptation floated around the little servant to touch her, just to be absolutely certain she was corporeal, but the slave couldn't bring herself to be so bold.

Goshenite made a mute laugh. _Your new Pearl is funny, Red. Have you been listening to her thoughts?_

 _I have. Excuse me a moment._ "Pearl!"

"Yes, Madame?"

"You're being impolite. We can both hear you."

"Oh! My apologies. I'll try to be a little quieter." And she very slowly put back the dish she had just cleaned, as not to make a sound.

"No, Pearl. I meant that we can hear your thoughts. Your level of fascination with my guest is rude. If you're unable to think of anything else in her presence, I would prefer that you leave the room."

A bit of tightly wound stress came from the servant's direction, like the feeling of holding back vomit. "I'm sorry, Madame! She's just very unique and beautiful—"

"You don't owe _me_ an apology."

A gulp. The spotlight of her master's golden eyes burned. So much so, the airy parts of her skirt nearly caught flame. Pearl looked to the guest. "Lady Goshenite, I'm sorry for staring. I've never seen another gem like you before and I'd like to become friends."

"Even your apology is inappropriate!"

But just then, a long white hand sat on top of Red's and Goshenite made direct eye contact with the servant. "It's okay, Pearl. I'm not offending by your staring. Many gems find me puzzling." Her voice was quiet and calm. "Would you still like to touch me?"

"Yes Ma'am, I would."

"Pearl—"

"Red, please." Goshenite stood to her full height and came to the servant, who she presented with a single, elegant, gloved hand. With her entire face flooding with blush and intrigue, Pearl brought her fingers to the center of the lady's palm and slid them to the beginning of her slender wrist.

"You see? I'm not a ghost. We're both right here."

"Thank you, Madame."

"Of course."

Red Beryl had poised her face to sit in the cradle of her heart lines, with her prints and nails finding frustration along her dented brow. "Pearl, I want you to go to the leisure room and practice your writing."

"Oh—Yes Ma'am."

The servant began to leave as Goshenite sat back down. She gave a longing look to her mistress through the space between the shutting doors that was not returned. The guest slapped her host on the wrist and burrowed those bright eyes into her deep red flesh.

 _You didn't have to send her away._

 _She was being rude._

 _No ruder than anyone else._

They were beginning to ease back into the imaginary field they were sitting inside before, with plenty of pink flowers amongst the long green grass. In the distance was a temple and a wind blew throughout the scene, whistling politely as it brushed through their hair and pushed the clouds across the vivid blue sky.

"Please don't punish her, Red. She's incredibly young. It's natural for her to be curious, especially about an odd gem like me."

" _You aren't odd_ and she shouldn't have been staring at you that way."

"But everyone does."

"That doesn't make it acceptable."

"Perhaps not under conventional politeness, but it's completely natural. She meant nothing by it and has a very gentle spirit. Please go easy on her, Red. If anything, it was entertaining."

The other gem let out a breath that materialized as steam before her lips. There were a few moments of silence where Red's frustration drew some heat onto Goshenite's face. Then there were images of her first Pearl and heart break she didn't bother hiding.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?"

Red did not speak the answer. Rather, she ran the series of events through her thoughts as she had come to envision them and the other gem sorted through them like a photo album with nuanced moments too tedious to discuss in detail.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She was a sweetheart, but so is your newest Pearl. Give it enough time and it won't be so painful."

"Have you ever lost a Pearl?"

"I haven't; I've been very fortunate. Though, I know if I lost the one I have now I would be torn apart. She's been mine for so long and is so familiar with how I am. Somehow, she always figures out exactly what I'm thinking and I hardly ever have to instruct her. I don't know that any other Pearl could tolerate learning my habits and personality so well. It would take an enormous amount of time and effort."

"That's what I'm struggling with. My first Pearl—she just understood. She would have never stared at you that way. I wouldn't have had to ask her leave."

"Don't compare them. You'll only make yourself miserable. I'm sure this Pearl will have qualities and strengths that your first one didn't. I've noticed that each of them has amazingly different personalities. This Pearl is special too. You'll see."

"I know, but—"

"You don't think you can love her as much?"

"Yeah…"

Just then the breeze was punctuated by the sound of an incoming call and the pastoral painting they were sitting inside disappeared for the main room, the table, and their empty cups.

The light from the machine was yellow and held the Queen's ring tone.

"Excuse me a moment, Goshenite."

But Red wasn't fast enough on her sleepy legs and Pearl came out in a rush and answered for her.

"Hello. This is Madame Red Beryl's chambers. How are you today, My Diamond?"

"Is Red there?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Allow me to speak to her."

"Certainly, one moment, please." She bowed and turned to her master, who was already coming to converse with their ruler and matriarch. But as both gems came closer, before their paths crossed and passed one another, the dry tears became obvious beneath the slave's dampened lashes. Her pleasant grey eyes which had cracks along the edges looked into her mistress's face to silently plead for forgiveness.

Red walked through the static cloud of her guilt before answering Yellow Diamond.

It felt like falling into a thorny bush. The hard edges were genuine and very, very sharp.

"My Diamond." The noble gave a salute with her arms crossed over her chest. "How may I serve you today?"

"Red, I'm glad I caught you at home. I want to talk to you. Come see me in my control room."

"I might be a few moments late, My Diamond. I need to say goodbye to my guest, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That's fine. I'll see you shortly." She was about to hang up. "Oh, and bring your Pearl. I want to meet her in person."

"Of course, Madame. Thank you for giving her to me."

"Think nothing of it."

The message clicked off and the pale yellow light faded from the air like a small cloud of falling stardust. Red sucked some of it in as she pulled in a breath and turned to Goshenite, who had placed her hand upon Pearl's head.

 _I have to—_

 _It's quite alright. I understand. You couldn't possibly refuse._ Her lips turned up at the sides a little as her fingers brushed through the servant's strawberry hair. _Let's do this again sometime. Perhaps you can come visit me._

 _I would love to._

Red came over and they embraced one another. Her crimson chin landed along that bleach white shoulder.

"Pearl—" Goshenite spoke softly again. Then she held out her arms and the servant turned pink and placed herself inside them. The faux phantom set her cheek upon the other gem's forehead and allowed her free a few moments later. "Good bye. Thank you for having me over." She rose her quiet voice again for Pearl's benefit.

"Thank you for coming, Goshenite."

The palest of the three nodded and abandoned a lovely blue aura of tranquility behind her as she left the other two.

Red looked at the river banks beneath Pearl's grey eyes, and the dried up streams present on her cheeks, as well as the asymmetrical bend of her lips.

"We're going to see Yellow Diamond, so be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Madame Red Beryl."

"Let's go."

Pearl followed Red down the corridors, trying to keep up with her long and deliberate strides. The lights from outer space filtered in through the windows and hit the gem on the mistress's chest, forcing her to shine and look even more important. Pearl's focus tended to stick a little to Red's bun. Despite being perfectly spherical and nearly cemented into place, it bobbled with the motion of each step she made.

 _I bet she would look really beautiful with her hair down._

The admiration warmed the aristocrat's back like a pleasant ray of sunshine, but came with a chilly breeze.

 _I don't deserve to be her Pearl._

March. March. March.

 _She probably can't stand me._

A few other gems passed them by on their way over. Aristocrats wearing dresses and hair styles just as beautiful and ornate as Red's, if not more so.

 _Oh look, it's Red_ Bitch. _Even her Pearl looks miserable to be around her._ "Hello, Red Beryl."

Another one. _Well, if it isn't Yellow Diamond's very_ favorite. "Greetings."

 _Ugly._

 _Cruel._

 _Bitch._

 _Oh, her poor Pearl._

 _It looks like Red made her cry._

They finally reached Yellow Diamond's control room, walking past two Jasper guards who looked at them with shining eyes of intrigue. Their perfect vision caught the wear on Pearl's face—like she had just weathered a storm—and the creases in Red Beryl's brow. Even someone who wasn't a mind reader could tell that they were curious about the events leading up to that point.

Red felt their sharp eyes on the soft flesh of her back as she and Pearl moved further in. They looked at one another and shrugged, amused.

And there was Yellow Diamond.

"Red, how are you?"

"I'm well, My Diamond. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Come a little closer. Let me see your Pearl."

So both of them approached. The noble kneeled before her Queen and the servant, in a slight panic, did the same. Though, those charming eyes could not move their focus from that enormous woman. Yellow Diamond stood to her full height and came down the steps leading to her throne, sparkling nonchalantly in the pastel light that permeated every glass panel of the room.

Even when those gigantic hands scooped Pearl up from her place on the floor, she never moved her gaze from the empress's dazzling eyes. Though, it must have been rude to stare.

Red had only just told her.

"They did a lovely job. I requested that she look like you, and she really does. They even gave her a beauty mark." Her fingers were gentle, but strong. Pearl felt their potential through her gloves; the destruction and the electricity.

Now her face had become the same color as Red Beryl's.

Yellow Diamond's lips turned up at the edges. "Do you like her?"

"Yes, Madame. She's very good-natured. Thank you for granting her to me."

"You've already thanked me."

"I wanted to do so again, My Diamond."

"In that case, you're welcome. You can stop bowing now. It would please me to see you standing upright."

"Of course, Madame." And Red stood back up, with her billowing skirts falling around her.

There was a brief moment of silence. So Pearl darkened a shade and raised her voice. "My Diamond, it was lovely to talk to you—"

"Pearl." The Queen began. "You would do well to remember that you are not to speak unless spoke to." Her tone was strict and those golden eyes were even stricter. "Especially to a Diamond."

"I'm sorry, Madame. I had no intention of offending you."

"Regardless of your intentions, you need to be more careful." And then the empress put her down next to her master, who looked even more exasperated than before, with her plump lips creased into a frown. They shared a few seconds of extended eye contact that nested in the servant's stomach and made her terribly nauseous. Yellow Diamond continued. "Stand next to my Pearl while I speak to Red. She can inform you of proper etiquette."

The other Pearl—the light yellow one—was smiling from the shadows of the throne, but soured the moment that command was spoken. Her smug mouth crunched into a scowl.

"Yes, My Diamond. Hopefully she can show me the correct way to behave. I'm deeply sorry for offending you."

With that, Red's Pearl bowed and went away, to get an earful from the other slave, waiting in the shadow of the goddess.

Meanwhile, that same goddess scooped Red up and shared a small and secretive grin with her. "I think she's more like you than you'd be willing to admit."

"I'm sorry, My Diamond."

"Give her time. This is quite normal." Her gloved hands placed Red upon the arm of her chair while her body filled in the recesses and she crossed her long legs. "I had an idea for your celebration. My astronomers discovered a new galaxy. I thought we could go view it together. From the images I've received, it looks stunning."

"That sounds excellent."

"Are you feeling up to it?" Yellow Diamond settled back a little further. Her gaze never really left the noble at her side. "Perhaps it's been a difficult adjustment without your beloved Pearl."

Rubbing alcohol and then a shot. Red itched from her scalp to the soles of her shoes. "I wouldn't lie to you, Ma'am. It has been trying. I think having a day out would be beneficial."

"I'm glad. You're welcome to invite someone along. I don't intend on taking a small ship out. It's not as though we'll be cramped for space."

"In that case, Madame, I'd like to invite Goshenite."

"Goshenite." The empress rose her fingers to her lips while her mind searched for a particular name and a particular face. "Oh yes. White Diamond's assistant. Are you two acquainted? I don't know that I've even seen you speak to one another."

"We communicate with our powers, My Diamond." Red allowed her legs to dangle off the edge of the arm rest, facing the Queen. "She prefers to have conversations that way. We've actually been friends for quite a while."

"Interesting. I wonder how that feels." The Goddess glanced out the window, where an asteroid belt floated quietly by along the background of sherbet space and a speckling of bright stars. "I'll consider inviting her. Though, it would be rude to invite a member of White's court, but not White Diamond herself. And then—if I invite White Diamond I should invite Blue."

"I wouldn't mind at all if they came along."

"Of course _you_ wouldn't." Yellow's attention snapped back right onto Red Beryl. "But sometimes _I_ need a break from those bitches."

Red laughed.

So Yellow smiled. "What is it you find amusing?"

"Did you just call the other Diamonds bitches, Ma'am?"

"I did and meant it."

The comparatively tiny noble laughed even harder and the Queen touched the crown of her servant's head with the tips of two careful fingers.

"I missed that sound. It's good to see you happy, Red."

"Thank you, My Diamond. I'm always happy in your presence."

"Will you _please_ keep your hands _away_ from my outfit?!" Yellow's Pearl cut through the air with a noisy interruption and the sound of one slender hand slapping another away.

So the empress of one third of everything leaned over to see the conflict happening within her shadow. "Pearl, be nice."

Both glanced upwards and responded: "Yes, My Diamond."

"I was talking to _my_ Pearl."

"My apologies, Madame." Red's servant made a polite curtsey. "I'll do better next time."

"No need. I'm sure you were already being nice." Her sparkling attention came back to the one sitting on her arm rest. "I'll consider bringing Goshenite with us. You should hear from me shortly about this matter. As for right now, I'm afraid you and your Pearl will have to leave. I have a call scheduled with Blue that's going to commence within a few minutes."

"Thank you graciously for your time, My Diamond. Whatever decision you make is sure to be the most logical. I look forward to speaking with you again in the future."

The empress released a lofty sigh. "If only the other gems were so polite, my job would be much more enjoyable."

"I'm sorry they're such peons, Madame."

"It's alright, Red." Those large goddess hands held Red as a precious trinket and set her delicately back on the ground, where the rest of the mortals were doomed to walk. "Now take your Pearl and go."

"Certainly, My Diamond." The aristocrat turned to her slave. "It's time to leave, Pearl."

"Yes, Ma'am!" But before leaving, she turned to the other, yellow one. "Thank you for instructing me in the ways of proper etiquette. I'm sorry I touched your outfit. It's very beautiful and your shoulder puffs looked soft."

"Well—" Her lips scrunched up, yet her face bloomed in golden pigment. "Just be sure not to do it again!"

"I promise I won't."

" _Pearl!_ "

"I'm coming, Madame!" And those long, skinny legs brought her to her master's left. Though, she quickly fell behind, remembering what the other Pearl had told her: it was disrespectful to walk side by side with her owner.

As they exited, Yellow Diamond held up a hand—a gesture meant to see them off. And both Red and her loyal servant curtseyed. Though, Pearl could not keep herself from waving back.

The doors shut.

The Goddess Queen began to dial the other Goddess Queen. "What did you think of her, Pearl?"

"I think she has a lot to learn, My Diamond!"

"I'm sorry you didn't find her amusing."

"Well…"

"Now be quiet. I have to speak with Blue Bitch."

Pearl looked scandalized and Yellow Diamond attempted to murder her grin beneath the azure light cast onto her opposite-colored face.


	6. Chapter 6

An Amethyst came into Red's office and filled up one of the chairs before the aristocrat's desk. Her enormous figure took up the entire cushion and seemed to push out the arms with the volume of her hips. Even so, she sat there, respectfully, with fingers crossed over her thighs.

"Tell me what happened to make your mission go awry." Red didn't look at her. Rather, she pulled up her screen and read the synopsis of this particular project.

 _Oh man. What do I tell her?_

"You should tell me the truth." It was then that those golden eyes slapped the Amethyst directly across the face, as if the noble had removed her glove and pelted her with it. "There's absolutely no use in lying. You'll only get yourself in greater trouble, so you might as well be forthcoming with your incompetence. It will save us both plenty of time and hassle."

" _Incompetence?!_ "

"Yes. Incompetence. The moment you walked in here, you filled my office with anxiety and guilt. So go on and tell me why you failed to do your job."

"it's not like it was all _my_ fault—" _You loser bitch._ "My team members—they—"

Red became a little hung up on the unspoken words in between Amethyst's defensive outbursts. Especially 'Loser.' It was a typical day if someone thought of her as a bitch. But Loser?

The insults were usually accompanied by envy or frustration. Yet this was unusual. That word—loser. It came with contempt.

This Amethyst was looking down at her. As if Red were small and weak.

She held up a crimson hand that functioned as a stop sign. "Your incoherent thoughts distracted me. Start over, and tell me in one to four sentences, if possible. You've wasted enough of my and Yellow Diamond's time by screwing up your mission. The very least you could do is make this simple for me."

 _Bitch!_ She breathed out a hot cloud of air. A flash of an image of the two inside an arena, and Red Beryl in a bloody broken mess upon the ground.

It was over in a millisecond.

"We were goofing around and crashed the ship into a planet before the one we were heading to. The Peridots were able to fix it, but not well enough to take us all the way to the new planet and back. So we returned to Homeworld."

"Do you see how nice and easy that was?" Red summarized the events in her log. "You even managed to do it three sentences. I was sure you would go over." Clack. Clack. Clack.

The air became warmer as the warrior fumed. The sound of Red's typing added to the agitation like droplets of gasoline into an open flame. Profanity spattered itself onto the walls.

The aristocrat sent the report. "Yellow Diamond, as well as your commander, will be notified of this. I doubt you'll be shattered, but you're sure to suffer some consequences—"

"I want to talk to Yellow Diamond."

"Absolutely not. What in the world would an Amethyst have to say to a Diamond? You common gems are so funny—"

"And you nobles think—"

"Interrupt me again and you're going to find yourself in a world of trouble."

"You—"

"Shut your mouth!" Red's power took the other gem's jaw and slammed her teeth together. Her expression spoke of immediate pain.

A few hairs had loosened from the bun atop Red's crown.

"Everyone wants an appointment with Yellow Diamond, but such things are _earned_ and I certainly won't be the one to grant a _hooligan_ like you the privilege of speaking to the most important gem in our empire! You may plague her with your presence when you prove yourself to be worth her precious time, but until then you'll have to suck it up and deal with me. _Is that clear, solider?_ "

She had both of those large purple hands on either side of her face, with tears prickling inside the corners of her eyes. But through the ache, Red perceived her understanding and continued to speak.

"You would do well to get your shit together and take some personal responsibility. Get out of my office. For your own sake, I hope you don't end up in here again."

"Yes, Ma'am." She stood and almost took the chair with her.

 _Loser._

The one at her desk almost punched a hole through all of her drawers. Instead, she merely clenched her fists and scowled before smoothing her pressurized hands over her hair to reinstate the strands that had popped out in fury.

And not too long afterward, Red returned home to find Pearl waiting in the main room, practicing her writing.

"Madame Red Beryl—" The servant stood and made a respectful bow. "How was work?"

"Awful. I won't be able to give you a writing lesson today, Pearl. I need to be alone for a while."

"Oh, okay. I hope you feel better, Ma'am. I'm sorry today was awful." She sat back down to the pieces of paper organized neatly on the table, which had been littered by her small and careful characters. Each piece was saturated to the point of being obsolete.

 _She must hate me. I'm not doing well enough. I need to study harder. I need to make her happy. She didn't even smile when she saw me today. I have to be better. I have to—_

"Pearl."

Red was propped against the wall, near the entrance to the leisure room. "I don't hate you. I didn't smile at you because I'm in a terrible mood. Please don't beat yourself up."

The slave's eyes had grown in size by at least twenty-five percent. "Do you really mean that, Madame?"

"Yes. I do. However, your behavior needs some improvement. But you're young and you still have plenty to learn. If I correct you, it's not because I dislike you. It's simply that you're doing something incorrect, and it needs to change. I was a little frustrated with you the other day because you were staring at my guest and you spoke inappropriately to Yellow Diamond."

"I'm sorry, Madame."

A pause. Red leaned a little further into the support of the wall. She could feel the bags beneath her eyes extending and conquering more territory. "You need to understand that there are so many gems who wish to see her in person. Of course they do; she's excellent. But most of them never will. So when _you, a Pearl_ , are presented with such an opportunity, it's important that you follow all of the protocol exactly. You would not believe how many times I'm asked in one day if someone can 'make an appointment with Yellow Diamond,' and I say no to at least 98% of them. You were extremely lucky to see her even once, and that certainly won't be the last time. Do you understand how fortunate both of us are and why your good behavior is essential?"

Pearl gulped. "Absolutely, Ma'am. I won't let you down." And a wave of determination came over her.

Red actually cracked a smile. Though, it came with an asterisk in the form of furrowed brows. "How is your studying coming?"

"Very good, Madame. I remember all the letters and the sounds they make, and can write all of them. Some of the shapes are kind of difficult, but I just look at the paper you gave me and try to make them similar-looking." An aura sprung up around her. It resembled a warm spring breeze from another planet full of flowers and perfume. "Thank you for showing me how to write them."

"You're welcome. Do you need more paper?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Madame. Would you mind very much showing me where you keep it?"

"It's just in my office. You can say seated."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Pearl bowed.

And Red went to the to her room across the way, walking quickly and with purpose as she frequently did. But upon arriving in her office, her feet slowed with a little gloom and what felt like a knife twisting within her stomach.

Something brushed against her shoulder, but she didn't turn around.

Was this the beginning of a vision?

"Not right now—"

But her eyes did not cloud over with black and images of cosmic space. Or Goddesses she did not comprehend. Or the horrendous feeling of her own body coming apart at the seams and falling on the floor in large, bloody clumps.

So she went to her desk after a few extra seconds and took several sheets out of one of its drawers.

Red gave the paper to Pearl and landed in her leisure room, upon the plush chair near one of the corners. Her bun unraveled. Her head leaned back and her lashes came together. She enjoyed the silence that was so often saturated with the thoughts of other gems.


	7. Chapter 7

Red was sitting on her fainting couch in the main room, sketching out a drawing of another gem while Pearl scrubbed the windows, aided by her squirt bottle and towel. The servant made the glass shine, even though it was already relatively spotless, and the squeaking from the sheer force of her passionate movements occasionally drew her mistress's eyes over.

Pearl didn't think entirely in words. Many of her thoughts were occupied by heavy focus while hunting for missed fingerprints or smudges. But sometimes, her smoky eyes would wander to Red and whoever she was drawing, only to go away the moment those golden irises came to greet her, accompanied by a shot of adrenaline.

The noble added a pointed nose to the sketch.

Pearl's curiosity hit Red like a beam of intense sunshine that was usually covered up by clouds. But sometimes the wind would pick up and make a space so the light would escape those big, puffy bodies. That was when Pearl had her gaze pointed directly onto her master's drawing, and Red herself. It came with little compliments. _Wow, Madame Red Beryl is so talented_ , or: _that's a really good drawing._

But then Red would place her attention back on her servant and: _Oh no! She's going to catch me staring! She told me not to do that!_ And she would go back to cleaning immediately.

Pearl never caught her master smiling. That always happened after she had turned around.

Red added two round eyes with impressive lashes. Skinny arms. Long, slender legs. A beauty mark exactly like her own above the lips.

But then sight went dark like a vicious night sky.

"No—!"

Red dropped her pencil.

"I don't—"

She lied back immediately, as flat as possible onto her couch, and relaxed her limbs. That way they wouldn't spasm and break anything near her unconscious but sometimes reactive body. The ink spread across the whole of her vision, but there were no stars, and out of that black pool arose a shining golden door, embellished with jagged and multicolored jewels. Though, Red wasn't one of them.

Between the broken gems were several singular eyes of varying sizes. Many of them were black, but some had spots of color. A speck of blue, or yellow, or pink along the pupils.

They all stared at her.

Red pulled her thin bladed sabre from the core of her being. Her breath appeared as a hysterical cloud before her lips. She would breathe it out and pull it right back in only to puff it out yet again. In that way, the same air never left her lungs.

A charcoal hand touched her shoulder.

And Red was looking into two bright blue eyes.

"P—" Her mouth sucked back in the colorful, deadly smoke. " _Pearl._ "

"I never knew how terrifying this was for you. It seemed frightening from the outside, especially how your eyes would switch from left to right and get so bloody. I could only imagine the things you were seeing, having no idea how severe it really was." Her electric blue eyebrows bent in sympathy.

Before them, the golden gate howled silently. But Red's eyes drank up Pearl's face. With a quivering hand, she dropped her sword. "Who cares about me? I never thought I would see you again—" Salt. Red choked. And she stumbled forward, taking her Pearl into her arms.

That body felt so familiar. Her slender arms; the way their cheeks brushed and lightly kissed during their embrace. Between their faces were two opposite streams of tears. Those too, combined.

"I'm so sorry I failed you. Yellow Diamond told me what happened after she erased my memories. I wish I could have saved you; I miss you terribly—"

Red felt Pearl gulp. Her pretty charcoal arms grew weak. Both gems came apart.

Crimson palms mopped up the bags beneath the aristocrat's lashes. "You want to say something. Tell me what it is."

The dead servant looked to her feet.

"Pearl."

"Red, do you understand what you're looking at? I know you've seen this door before, at least on a few occasions. Do you have any idea what it is?" The screaming vibrated through the air. Red perceived it on every nerve of her skin and deep, deep in her bones, as if the sound were so loud, she couldn't actually hear it. But she felt it around her. They wanted her brightly pigmented breath. Some of the eyes watched it escape and reenter her lungs, intently, with hunger.

"You shouldn't be afraid of it. They can't hurt you. But they're angry. And envious." Pearl touched the deep cracks on her midnight gem. "These visions happen because your body was never meant to have this much power. There are times like these when it can't control it and all that excess energy takes over. Though, I'm sure Lady Goshenite told you that. I was ignorant at the time, but I think it would have been better had Yellow Diamond never cursed you with so many abilities. It wasn't necessary, and I know the visions frighten you. Of course they do; look at that thing."

The wailing continued.

"Pearl, _how could you say that?_ I'm so useful to her, and I get to see you again! I can't believe you would—"

"Red."

Even the inaudible sound stopped. Though, it seemed like a constant.

The silence was odd. It was uncomfortable.

Pearl glared directly into her master's soul.

"I know you aren't that stupid."

Both sides of the door opened with plenty of screeching from the hinges. Eventually, they stopped and the chasm had widened. A little light shined through, into the terrible and oppressive blackness. Then, that white, sparkling energy pulled Pearl back in, but the former slave did not scream, nor did she fight. Those soft eyes took in Red and her lips bent slightly before her specter disappeared.

"Pearl!"

Now the noble hollered into the silence.

" _Pearl!_ "

The gates had yet to shut, and they pulled her in too. Finger-like ropes came and tethered themselves around her ankles and yanked until the line became taunt.

And there they were, 400 years ago.

Red was on her fainting couch, with both of Pearl's dark hands wrapped around her singular cherry one. The crimson gem's whole body convulsed in a series of seizures that moved her arms and legs with a heavy electric current. Red's black irises smacked back and forth like a switch that was constantly played with. On. Off. Left. Right. Over. And over. And over. Her face was mucked up with lines of dried blood and lines of new blood, the way a water color painting runs when wet. It got into her mouth and then into her stomach, and every couple hours, she would spit it up into Pearl's handkerchief.

"Oh, Lady Red."

It has been wrung out so many times, that it was permanently wrinkled and stained with the noble's blood. Pearl would wash it, but it wouldn't come clean anymore.

Suddenly, Red Beryl grew still. Those ink black eyes looked into Pearl's vibrant blue ones. Flooded by tears, they expelled the deep burgundy droplets as the servant placed a gentle palm on her mistress's ruined cheek.

Their faces were so close together that they shared a single breath back and forth.

"Madame, you have a golden speck in your eyes."

Midway through a sob, Red spoke: "Tell Yellow Diamond—" her words had hardly any voice. "Call her—"

Pearl lingered.

Her hand was so soft.

"Go— _Do it!_ " The aristocrat wept in pain.

"Yes, Lady Red."

Then she opened her lids. Her fucked-up, aching sight led her to grey eyes. A white hand sat on her shoulder. The other gripped her fingers.

There was terror and memories of Red screaming.

"Madame!" Pearl's visage was ruddy with tears. The upset made long, continuous rivers along her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Pearl." Her throat experienced a coughing fit.

And Pearl tried hard not to, but that didn't go so well. She sucked in several gasps and held on even more tightly to Red's hand (which must have been pressure white.)

Her mistress sighed at her, and sat up, and wrapped those crimson arms around the slave's torso until they were very close and their gems were touching.

Pearl bloomed in surprise and started to cry anyway. Red's fingers passed her strawberry hair and the younger of the pair seemed to calm, if only slightly.

And on the opposite wall, Red's painting of Yellow Diamond fell and landed right on her golden face.

In shock, Pearl broke apart their embrace to fix it immediately.

While the servant hung the painting, Red used the fat part of her palm to clear up the blood and water.

"I painted that, you know."

From the other side of the chamber, Pearl gasped. She too, cleared the overflow and turned back around. "Madame, you're so talented." Then her face filled with pigment, the way you might overfill a glass. "I saw your drawing just now—"

"I _was_ drawing you." The master answered before the servant could ask. "Once I'm done, you can keep it." During the vision, it had landed in the floor. Red picked it up the corner.

"I'll cherish it forever, Madame."

Pearl's rush of positive emotions squeezed a few more tears from the noble's eyes.

And Yellow Diamond watched silently from the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Red was heading to work one day, and amongst the crowds of gems also going to their posts or sent to complete an errand, her golden eyes picked out the Jasper she had trained with.

Martial arts had also played a part in Red's education. After too many shattered nobles, The Authority added it as yet another prerequisite before any of them could graduate.

The warrior assigned to Red was a Poppy Jasper, with her gem embedded into her stomach. Her unique markings covered all of her enormous body, with white spots and stripes over her earthy red visage. One such spot—a large cream colored dot over her left eye—set her apart from all the other Jaspers in Yellow Diamond's fiercely loyal army.

Red stopped walking when she saw her.

They stood only a few meters apart.

The aristocrat looked the soldier directly in the eyes and raised a serious hand to greet her, but the warrior's brows crinkled in slight confusion. She squinted as she studied each feature of Red Beryl's physiognomy, trying to place her.

 _Why is she waving at me?_

Still, out of politeness, Jasper said: "Good morning, Madame" and bowed as she continued on.

In response, Red stopped walking. The tone of her thoughts sounded so familiar. So was the pattern of her stripes.

Red was left even more puzzled than the soldier had been.

That had to be her.

It was, wasn't it?

"Oh, excuse me, Ma'am."

Another gem lightly brushed against Red's shoulder and the noble walked to work with brows crinkled up like paper.


	9. Chapter 9

Red once had a vision about _The Disappointment_ and her Jasper. They were sitting outside, and that stupid little reject was setting _flowers_ into the warrior's hair—as if it was something to be decorated. For some bizarre reason, this Jasper allowed it, with her arms crossed and those wild yellow eyes focused on whatever lied directly in front of her.

Morganite said some garbage like: 'You must really love me, if you're allowing me to do this' and then she slotted another stem into the soldier's mane.

Jasper didn't speak, but her face did darken.

 _Disgusting!_

Of course, it continued.

'Thank you, Darling. Just for the record, you're welcome to put flowers in my hair anytime you like.'

The larger gem laughed. 'Gee, thanks.'

And now that pink loser was giggling too. _Sick._ 'You're welcome! I know it's been a long-time aspiration of yours.'

'Yeah, as a matter of fact, why don't you come sit in front of me? I'll put some flowers in your hair right now.' _She had no intention of doing any such thing! What kind of moronic Beryl wouldn't catch onto that?! Even if her powers weren't completely in effect, it would have been easy enough to tell—_

'Sure thing.'

 _Eugh!_

And, _of course_ , the moment _The Disappointment_ took her place in the grass, Jasper pushed her over into the flowers—indeed _getting them in her hair_ —and connected their mouths.

Red screamed from the sidelines: "Why are you showing me this?! Out of all the horrible things I've seen this is by far the worst!"

Their relationship, even on Homeworld, was inappropriate. The rumors said that they were a little too close; that Jasper would come to her office for no reason what-so-ever. That they would wink at one another in the hallways. That this soldier had in fact disobeyed a direct order from Yellow Diamond—and instead of shattering the treacherous bitch, she sent that moron away, to another planet.

It was the stuff of raunchy and forbidden literature passed around between gems of low class and low standing. In fact, someone had probably written (anonymously) about those two specifically, to add to the pile of shameful stories about nobles falling in love with gems of classes well beneath them. One of the most scandalous was between a Rose Quartz and a disobedient, renegade Pearl.

Not like Red had ever looked into such trite. She was always too busy, studying for exams and maintaining her flawless marks.

Her most recent grade report glowed before her, inside the study. Every score was perfect, as it always was. At the very bottom was marked "Combat: Pass" with her instructor's number next to it.

Jasper, Facet 6F4L Cut 6XP

Red found her in the database, and her picture appeared looking just as she had in the hallway, with all of those stripes in the correct order and a spot over her left eye.

To be absolutely certain, Red looked into her work history and found, deeply imbedded into the numerous events of this Jasper's life, her own number. The sequence looked unfamiliar: Facet 8F6L Cut 4WG. She had almost never spoken it out loud. No one had ever asked, "Which Red Beryl?" She was the only one.

So her instructor should have remembered.

Red sat back and considered the possibilities, her nails picking the skin from her lips.

Then there was a gentle knocking.

"Come in, Pearl!"

The doors opened and light flooded in from the main room. "Madame, I've finished my work. May I request a reading lesson soon?" But poorly hidden concern escaped beneath the inquiry. Pearl imaged Red sitting so quietly in her office, and her mind recorded the darkness peeking out from beneath the door.

 _She must be lonely._

"Certainly. I'll be ready in just a few moments." Red shut down the screens and the lights, coming from the computer. "Have you been studying?"

"Absolutely, Ma'am!" Her aura lit up a small space inside the dimness around them. "I think I can actually read a little bit now. Sometimes I see the letters and I can put them together into words, but I still need a lot of help. Thank you for teaching me."

"Of course, Pearl. Thank you for studying. I can tell you've been working hard."

The strawberry haired servant _sparkled._ "Thank you so much for noticing, Madame. I want to read better than any other Pearl on all of Homeworld so I can show them that my master is the best."

To that, Red smiled in the glow of Pearl's fire. "I'm sure that if I sent you to school, you would earn perfect marks on all of your exams."

Those smoky eyes widened as her mouth pulled in a gasp. "Madame, can Pearls go to school?"

"No, there wouldn't be any need for them to." Red laughed. "Imagine one sitting in a room of nobles, studying physics—"

Though Pearl smiled, some of her enthusiasm eroded away.

"However, if you have any questions, you're welcome to ask me. Some gems prefer to keep their Pearls ignorant, but I have little tolerance for such things. I suppose it's more difficult when you can actually hear the thoughts of others." A pause. "I'm surrounded by imbeciles most of the time, and I'll be damned if I let my servant be one of them. If you're anything like me—which I know you are—you probably love learning, so don't be afraid to ask your questions."

"I will, Ma'am. Thank you." Then Pearl bowed, with her soft hair falling before her face. "Umm.." Those grey eyes and their baby doll lashes met up with Red's. "I have a question now."

"Reading minds is awful, Pearl. It's a sacrifice I've accepted for my Diamond and I'm eternally grateful to be of service to her, but it's a burden I wouldn't wish on anyone."

Her expression read, 'Why?'

"Mostly everyone lives a perfectly happy existence, never knowing what almost every gem they encounter thinks of them in explicit detail. In fact, I'd say it's this ignorance that keeps them happy. I don't have such a luxury, and though I've accepted my fate, it's something I'd like to turn off every once in a while, but can't."

Pearl's sympathy caused her brows to bend.

The silence crept in like a fog between them.

"I'll be out in a moment. Wait for me in the main room."

"Yes, Madame."

And Red stood in one place, with something weighing on her shoulders. The thought of her Jasper's face stabbed her in the stomach and the suspicious confusion twisted the blade deep, deep into her hypothetical organs. She bled silently, trying to piece it all back together, but the parts were complicated and there was no manual; just darkness and a small amount of light flickering through the door in the next room.

Red pulled up something easy to read, and she and Pearl sat together, with the servant stumbling past almost every word, but adequately calling each of them correctly by name.

She and her Jasper were never that way.

"Home—world…"

They would spar, as was customary, and that Jasper was perhaps the first gem Red had intentionally used her mind control on. As soon as her eyes turned gold…

"Has con—"

"Conquered."

"Conquered many…"

Through the warrior, Red learned her limits. She would move Jasper's body as she pleased; bend her thoughts. Yet, a migraine always came that was directly proportional to how much power she had used. Sometimes Red ached so badly that blood would spill from her eyes, as if the unreal pain wasn't enough to remind her the price of using her abilities so liberally.

She was never meant to have them.

"Planets. The planets…Homeworld…has conquer—"

"Conquered."

"Conquered are used to…"

Jasper started to catch on. She wasn't stupid. But she couldn't stop Red from altering her brain waves and making her arm go the wrong way. Or cease that huge body in its tracks. There wasn't much to be done.

The resentment accumulated like angry, balled-up tissues in a garbage can until it brimmed over the edge, but Jasper continued to teach Red to fight because Yellow Diamond had asked her to. She adored her Queen more than she scorned her student and would not quit an incomplete task.

Red had always valued that about her.

Even though no one loved Yellow Diamond the way the aristocrat did.

"Are used to…make oth-er gems, mine re—"

"Resources."

"Resources and ex...pand the emp—"

"Empire."

"Empire. Homeworld has three Dia-monds: White Dia-mond…Blue Dia-mond, and…Yellow Diamond."

"Very good, Pearl."

The servant smiled, with color invading her pale cheeks. "I've met Yellow Diamond." A memory, of those enormous gloved hands around her delicate little body. A sensation Red could remember on her own skin.

"She's incredible, isn't she? Continue reading."

"The Diamonds…"

But Red would have never placed flowers in the solder's wild hair. It wasn't made to be decorated. Warrior gems weren't built for such pathetic activities.

Even Morganite's Jasper looked like she hated it. Why would she tolerate it, then?

"Rule over Homeworld and are per-fect be-ings."

"Good."

Pearl would look cute, though, with a flower in her hair.

Red shook the thought and followed the words the slave read out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

"Red, you received all perfect marks again. Excellent work. I'm not at all surprised—" Yellow Diamond's Pearl came forward, and presented the noble with a gift. "Even so, I want you to have this. It's a reward for your dedication."

"I humbly thank you, My Diamond. Belonging to you is reward enough."

"Well, aren't you a charmer? Go on, open it."

The box was expertly wrapped with a neat, red ribbon tied into a bow, which Red gently pulled apart. She removed the upper lip and inside lied three barrettes of different colors, all of them types of flowers. A sunflower, a poppy, and a blue tulip.

"They're appearance enhancers you can pin in your hair. Do you like them?"

"I love them, My Diamond. Thank you." Red bowed low.

"Good. Keep up the splendid work. You're dismissed."

When the noble returned to her apartment, her Pearl accused her with skeptical blue eyes the moment they caught the box in her hands.

"What? What is that look for?"

Her charcoal hand squeezed around the duster. "Lady Red, is there another Pearl in there?"

Laughter. "What would you do if there were?"

She pouted. "I would accept it, but I wouldn't like her and I would do anything in my power to convince you that I'm the only Pearl you need. I know you better than she ever would and I'd do just about anything to make you happy, Lady Red. But I also understand that you can't turn down a gift from Yellow Diamond, so if there's another Pearl in that box, so be it."

"Well…I have to tell you something." Red looked to the floor in a moment of faux pensiveness.

"My Lady, please no—"

Those rainbow eyes, now with three colors and mostly black, looked up into Pearl's face. Red scrunched her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"Oh, it _is_ another, isn't it?"

A pause. Slowly, those crimson hands opened the box, to show her.

"No. It's just some barrettes Yellow Diamond gave to me."

The servant nearly fell over. Relieved, she placed her hand over her iridescent black gem, with wide eyes and a full scale heart attack happening inside her chest.

Red expelled rich mirth. "You should have seen the look on your face—"

Pearl gasped. "Lady Red, I was so worried—"

The mistress cleared a tear from her eye. "Why would you assume there was another Pearl in here?"

"That looks like the box I came in when Yellow Diamond gave me to you."

"Oh." Colorful irises smoothed it over a few times. "I suppose it does. I'm sorry, Pearl."

"That's alright, Lady Red. I'm just glad it's only barrettes. They're quite lovely."

"They are. Why don't you come here a moment?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

And Pearl stood before her mistress, who pulled out the tulip and placed it in her slave's bluish-green hair. The panic of potentially having to deal with a younger servant melted away from her, and her pretty face made a happy grin.

The flower blossomed right in the middle of her part.

Red was smiling too.

"Do you want for me to have this clip, My Lady?"

"Yes, Pearl. It looks charming on you."

"I love it; thank you, Ma'am."

"Of course."

And then Red, whose body moved in a knee jerk reaction, kissed her servant right on the forehead, causing a violent azure blush to invade these normally dark cheeks. They looked one another in the eyes and a breeze of cold, brutal logic made the noble realize what she had done.

Her crimson face too, became incredibly hot. "I wasn't thinking—that was inappropriate. I'm sorry, Pearl."

"It's quite alright, Lady Red." The warm breeze from her direction intensified. "I didn't mind it at all. It was pleasant, actually. If you wanted to do it again…" But Pearl stopped speaking. "That was rude of me to say. I'm sorry, My Lady."

"No—I'm glad you didn't mind it. I thought I might have…"

Gulp.

"Lady Red, can I speak liberally?"

"Yes, Pearl. You may."

Her dark index finger pointed to the poppy. "I think you should wear this one. It would suit you."

So the noble took it between prints and pinned it upon her tight bun, right in the front.

"It _does_ suit you, Madame. You look lovely."

"Thank you, Pearl." And Red stopped her lips from afflicting her servant again.


	11. Chapter 11

Red shed a few tears at the tulip she found in her drawers. All the clips were there, from a very long time ago, when either gem had stopped wearing them. One day, Red had removed her poppy and placed it in here. The clip looked worn out and she hadn't wanted to break a gift from her Diamond, so the noble stowed it away for a few centuries.

Despite the discoloring on the metal parts, each flower was in fine condition and the clasp was still in working order.

Red's fingers lingered delicately over the tulip, until she swallowed the rest of her saline and placed it back into the drawer. But she pulled the poppy out and moved from her office back into the main room where Pearl was cleaning the floor.

Upon spotting her master, she stood straight up and said: "Greetings, Madame Red Beryl. Are you heading out?" From the servant's brain waves, Red found a bit of surprise at the left-over trauma in her mistress's eyes.

"Yes, Pearl. I am." But before she did, those crimson hands took the poppy and pinned it in Pearl's strawberry hair. "I'll see you when I return. Remember to practice your reading. I've set a few passages aside for you. We'll go over them when I come back."

She _did_ look cute, with a flower in her hair.

"Oh, Yes Ma'am. Of course—" Pale hands went searching for whatever it was that had been placed on her head. They felt the petals and her face washed with color. "Do you want for me to have this, Madame?"

"Yes, Pearl." Her voice faltered. "You can move it to a different location if you prefer. Have a good day."

"Thank you, Ma'am! I will!"

The servant was sparkling again, and her master left her because if she remained any longer, she would be late.

Today, Red had called in her former martial arts instructor. As she scrolled through her messages, she considered what exactly she wanted to say.

The decision to have this meeting was nearly impulsive, but there was no doubt that Red would find the right words.

Golden eyes were drawn to a written message from Yellow Diamond.

Red,

I've invited both Goshenite and White Diamond to our celebration. Blue declined to come. Please dress nicely. You know how she is.

—Yellow Diamond

The noble replied:

My Diamond,

Thank you graciously for inviting them. I look forward to our time together, and I'll be sure to wear my finest outfit. However, I do have one question: would it be alright if I brought my Pearl?

I hope this note finds you doing well,

—Red Beryl

A few moments passed in silence, and Yellow Diamond's reply came in at the top of Red's messages.

You're welcome to bring your Pearl, but there won't be much for her to do. I haven't left my control room for a series of shifts, but given the situation, I'm doing about as well as I can. Thank you.

—Yellow Diamond.

Red was just about to answer, when her office doors opened and Jasper 6F4L Cut 6XP took a few steps in and gave a salute with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Good morning, Madame."

"Good morning, Jasper. Take a seat."

It was her—with the same spot over her left eye and all the matching stripes. Even still, no memories nor emotions arose when the warrior's golden eyes brushed past Red's features; though she did recall seeing the noble in the hallway, briefly.

Red began: "You were my martial arts instructor, but I can tell that you don't remember that at all."

The one in the chair, whose hips—like many quartz's—nearly bound her to it, wore a cloud of anxious confusion. (You were never in good shape if you were called into Red Beryl's office.) "Are you certain it wasn't another Jasper? There are at least a few others that look like me."

"No—I thought the same thing. But I checked my grade reports and your background; you were definitely my instructor. _Look—_ " Red turned the screen around so her guest could see. "This is your number, and here it is on my reports." She pointed with a sharp, crimson finger. "Jasper 6F4L Cut 6XP. You're certainly not here on someone else's behalf. _I know it's you. Why don't you remember me?_ "

The soldier stared at her number, but couldn't place Red anywhere in her memories at any time, at all. Dumbfounded, she answered: "I don't know, Madame. Maybe there's a mistake in the system—"

" _I know it was you! We worked together for hundreds of years! You can't tell me otherwise!_ "

"Then I don't know what to tell you at all! I'm sorry, Ma'am—" She hadn't meant to lose her cool. "Perhaps you should take this up with Yellow Diamond. You two probably talk all the time, right? I'm sure she knows what's going on."

Through the tense air, they stared into one another's eyes.

"I suspect that she's responsible for this, but I really don't want to believe that."

The striped gem's thick brows furrowed.

"If this _is_ Yellow Diamond's doing…I don't know what that would mean. I'm afraid that she's hiding something from me, and I don't necessarily want to find out, but in a way I have to. _Not_ knowing would kill me."

Jasper crossed her large fingers over her lap. "I'm sure if it was her doing, Madame, it would be for the best. Yellow Diamond always makes the wisest decisions; that's why she's in charge."

Red Beryl moved her intense glare into the floor, where she caused a small fire.

"Let me touch your gem."

" _Ma'am!_ "

" _Don't you want to know if your memories were erased?_ I can tell! _I demand you allow me to touch you!_ "

The soldier stood up, rocking the chair with her motion and took a step to go, but Red held up her hand and froze Jasper's limbs exactly where they were. She struggled and gasped for breath, expelling singular letters of profane insults. But even mustering every drop of motivation inside her body couldn't shake off the paralysis.

"I'm—" _telling Yellow Diamond about this._

"Shut your mouth." Red stood before her. "If you say so much as one word to her, I'll find you and scramble your brains. You'll never speak again. I'll make it so every thought you have is astonishingly clear, but your mouth cannot make words and your big, clumsy hands _cannot_ write. And Yellow Diamond will shatter you, because you'll be useless to her. They'll assume you've gone stupid; that you've lost your damn mind and they'll feel _so_ sorry for you. But you'll still die. And you'll be utterly aware up until the moment when Yellow Diamond stomps you to chalk with the heel of her boot. _Is that what you want?!_ I can make that happen for you if you're so thirsty for death!"

Jasper had begun to cry. Her body itched and writhed in insanity because she so desperately wanted to move, but couldn't. Somehow, her body knew this sensation, her muscles remembered feeling this way before, but where and when were shrouded in a static blanket of black mystery.

"Are you still going to tell Yellow Diamond?"

"N—N—" Gasping. "N—" _No. No. No. No. No. Nonono._

"Good."

Red put her palm right over Jasper's gem and received a survey of her entire life, from when she emerged and made friends with her warrior sisters and watched them die over and over and over again, almost losing her life a few times herself. Once Red had hit the most recent experiences, there was a big blank space where about 500 years were missing. Where a dense blackness with loud static and deafening ringing sat instead. The moments just cut, from one to another on each side of the void, with little coherency in between.

But Jasper didn't care.

She was happy in her day to day life. She and the other Quartzes would communicate in the here and the now. She did not need those moments. Their absence was hardly considered or even all that bothersome.

Red tried to look inside the static for traces of herself, but there were merely small instances of yellow lighting and a shit load of pain inside Jasper's nerves.

The soldier was beginning to foam at the mouth.

And Red's eyes bled but she went through it all—until this morning—when her unfortunate guest was telling her friends, a Carnelian, an Amethyst, and another Jasper about being called in to the very office she stood inside now. They made fun of her.

'Ooh! You're in trouble!'

Red Beryl let her go. That large body fell to the ground, heaving in breath with the sensation that she had been asphyxiated.

" _You—_ "

Gasp.

" _Bitch!_ "

A little blood came from her mouth onto the floor.

"We could have done it the easy way, but everyone always prefers doing things the hard way, as if I'm lying to them. I've never lied to anyone, probably not even once." Red pulled a handkerchief from her desk and sopped up the blood around her lashes. "It hurts me too; maybe even more than it hurts you. I'm sure to have a headache later, so thank you for that."

Jasper was still crying. Her pain stretched out like an explosion around her.

The blast covered Red's skin.

"Here. Don't leave your blood, spit, and tears all over my –formerly—clean floor. Wipe it up. You're dismissed." The cloth landed just before the soldier.

With a sharp cry, Jasper's body pulled in another breath. " _I'm glad I don't remember working with you!_ " Her golden eyes met Red's. " _I'm sure it was awful!_ "

"What are you saying? You're part of the reason I can use my powers so well. We had plenty of wonderful times together. It's a shame you can't recall them. Perhaps you would have known better." The aristocrat reclaimed her seat. More blood and pain has accumulated around her eyes. In fact, her nose began to leak as well, a dark red syrup that she collected in the palm of her hand.

Both parties ended up almost entirely still, to accommodate the agony. Neither of them moved for quite a long time, together in pain.

Eventually, Jasper wiper up her mess on the floor and went away.


	12. Chapter 12

It occurred again—a vision of that little pink slob. This time she was in public amongst many other creatures, smoking a cigarette as she walked down the street. Tied up in her free hand were the long fingers of a Pearl that did not belong to her.

They spoke casually, laughing and chattering as they walked.

"Pearl, what do you want to do next?"

"Actually, I think I'd like to head back."

"Oh? Do you want to watch that anime I've been telling you about? I know you'll love it."

Her cheeks flourished with a little blue. "As if you don't already know what I want to do."

Both of them released some amount of laughter. And as Morganite moved her lips to touch one side of Pearl's face, something fowl and cruel reacted inside Red Beryl's stomach.

Their digits intertwined even more tightly as the pleasant blue sky turned to bright gold beneath the clarity of the sun.

The scene shifted from the streets to a steamy window, showing the inside of Morganite's apartment. Upon the old sofa she kept inside her living room appeared, again, the vision's two principal characters.

They sure as hell weren't watching anime.

"Oh, Pearl. You're so pretty."

Morganite had found a lovely patch of skin to suck on, near one of those milky white shoulders, upon the ex-slave's neck. That was hardly the only one. Morganite kept sinking lower and lower, as Pearl's cries grew louder and louder, until the window fogged up more and more. Red Beryl could hardly make out the image before her, and how Morganite took her raspberry tongue and lapped up those lovely upper and inner thighs.

 _No—_

The unintentional voyeur's sickness grew like a fungus deep, deep in a dark basement—or rather, closet. Her body grew to be the same temperature as the glass while that Pearl's toes coiled up and her fingers gripped entire sections of Morganite's candy-colored hair. The sound of gentle sucking and heavy moaning came through the slight cracks in the window.

" _Oh my stars—_ "

The paler gem arched her slender back.

Morganite didn't bother to reply. Her mouth was quite preoccupied, as it were.

The yelling grew a little louder and the panels a little foggier, until Red's vision was nothing but one blinding white light. Her body landed back inside her office chair and a vague itching spread across every square centimeter of her skin, until it caught flame.

Red wiped the sweat from her brow.

Then she waited for the nausea and hunger to pass from her stomach, and the dizziness to wear off inside her blood, and for her excited well to dry.

" _Sick._ "


	13. Chapter 13

Red considered her face in the mirror, where lines of exhaustion went on for centuries beneath her eyes, though, she could see where they finally met their end. The whites around her pupils were tinted the same color as her flesh and still expelled droplets of blood.

Her head ached in punishment.

Still, her hair had been pulled back and decorated with ornamentation, and she wore pointed eyeliner sharp enough to murder. Red's gown came with glitter and multiple layers of heavy, frothy fabric complete with shoulder pads that were both approved and blessed by Yellow Diamond herself.

Pearl had also dressed up. Or rather, she had _been_ dressed up. Her mistress had tugged her hair into a bun and beat each strand into perfect, orderly submission, clipping the poppy onto the front. Aptly, Pearl's outfit had grown more sections of airy fabric and "shoulder puffs," much like those of Yellow Diamond's Pearl—the same ones the empress's servant scolded her for touching.

Now she squished her own shoulder puffs, floating around in the negative space of Red Beryl's mirror, admiring how her skirts flowed around her slender legs. She even made a few ballet poses—something she must have seen another Pearl do on the screen in the leisure room.

Jasper probably didn't deserve that.

The pain and blood and foamy spit upon the tile floor…

"Pearl, be careful. I don't want you to trip over the furniture."

"Oh, yes, Madame Red Beryl." The slave stood immediately at attention. "I'll be sure not to damage any of it."

"No, Pearl. You might hurt yourself, but I appreciate your concern for my things."

Pearl was blushing again. She bloomed like the flower in her orderly hair. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"We're going soon anyway. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, Madame. Thank you for bringing me with you. I've never been to a fancy party before." Her color changed with a question that inhabited her throat, but knew no voice.

Red answered: "There might be a few other Pearls there. I doubt Yellow Diamond will bring hers, but White Diamond usually has a few with her. Goshenite may have hers as well."

The servant gasped in the background of Red's reflection, so the aristocrat laughed at her.

"Yes, you will be meeting another Diamond today. I doubt I need to remind you to be on your best behavior."

"No, Ma'am! I'll make you proud of me!"

"Good." Red cleared a small crimson droplet from the corner of her left eye. "Let's go." Then she turned and her stain-spotted handkerchief became a few rays of glittering light.

The feeling of Pearl's excitement shortened the walk from their chambers to Yellow Diamond's hangar, where the golden queen herself waited. She towered impatiently, with her lovely arms crossed over her chest, dress spilling like an elegant waterfall onto the lowly ground.

Her costly perfume became more apparent as the noble and her Pearl approached, both bowing low with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Thank you for being on time, Red. White informed me she would be running late, of course."

"My apologies, My Diamond. Thank you for inviting all of us. I look forward to seeing our guests."

"You're welcome. Thank you for doing well throughout your education. Your hard work has recently afforded me some free time. It's highly appreciated."

"I'm so glad, My Diamond."

"Hmm." Those wild golden eyes finally broke away from the direction White Diamond would be arriving in and shined down upon the aristocrat and her servant. Their flesh warmed by a few degrees. "Stand up. Let me see your outfits."

Both gems straightened their backs and came off of their knees, and Yellow Diamond presented her palm, knuckles flat upon the floor.

Red curtseyed and stepped onto the platform of the goddess's hand. When Pearl moved to do the same, the deity spoke: "One at a time."

"My apologies, My Diamond!"

And the elevator of Yellow's hand brought her subject before her, slowly, so Red wouldn't fall.

"Your gown flatters you. This was an excellent choice." The Queen's full lips curled upward. "You look rather cute."

 _Gulp_. "Thank you graciously, My Lady."

"I've been meaning to tell you—now that you're one of my closest personal assistants, there's no need to be so formal. I appreciate your respect, but you shouldn't grovel like a Pearl anymore. Even the Pearls don't grovel as well as you do, Red. I mean that as a compliment."

"My Diamond—" Red's voice faltered. "Do you truly mean that?"

"Yes; you work directly beneath me now, and it would please me to see you relax. I doubt you would ever disrespect me. You're very good."

The smaller gem choked, trying to swallow her tears. "My Diamond—"

"Oh Red, how silly you are."

"My apologies." The noble cleared the water from her lashes. "If I may speak candidly, I love you dearly, My Diamond. What you just said means the world to me."

"I'm touched, but I wish you wouldn't cry."

"Excuse me." The backs of her crimson palms functioned as handkerchiefs, and Yellow put Red back down, where the noble was surrounded by a cloud of Pearl's desire to hold her, mixed with a great fear of breaking protocol.

Instead, with tears wetting her own cheeks, the servant spoke: "Madame."

And then were heavy footsteps in a graceful beat, with the presence of four gems and one goddess.

"My Goodness, Yellow. Are you making members of your court cry again?"

White Diamond emitted one hell of a presence. So much that it was almost difficult to notice the gems sitting on her shoulders—three Pearls, two of which the empress herself owned, and Goshenite, who projected a happiness in seeing her friend meters and meters beneath her.

The rules dictated that Red Beryl could not read Yellow Diamond's mind, but White Diamond's came to her like an open road. The noble understood her fire power, her elegance, her love. The woman towered like a titan in fashionable heels and a light blue dress, glittering as though it was nothing.

Despite all the ridiculous magic and strength in her body, she kissed her fellow queen gently on both cheeks, with movements that hardly upset the subjects lined up like decorations on her shoulders. They embellished her, shining gently inside her wild and somehow subdued light.

Today, there was a pink bow in her light grey hair.

"Greetings, Lady White Diamond." Red and her servant bowed.

"Hello, Red Beryl. It's nice to see you again." And two milk-white arms came down from the high heavens and set all four members of her company on the ground.

Goshenite floated down gracefully and embraced the other aristocrat.

And Red's Pearl became excited at all the other Pearls she could play with.

"Greetings, Lady Yellow Diamond."

"Greetings, you band of Pearls." Golden irises assaulted silver ones.

"Go ahead. What are you upset about, Yellow?"

"You should know very well what I'm upset about. For someone who has so many responsibilities, it shouldn't be _so_ much to ask that she be on time. I adhere to a strict schedule, as I'm sure you're aware."

Through Goshenite, Red felt Yellow Diamond's emotions. They weren't something she was treated to often. With their bodies entirely still, both nobles listened to their queens.

"I wouldn't expect you to know what it's like to be fashionably late."

"Certainly not; some gems need all the help they can get."

Red Beryl and Goshenite squeezed one another.

 _Oh my stars._

"It's not my fault that you decided not to take it." And then White laughed at Yellow's offence. "It was only a joke! I actually wanted to compliment you on your dress. It's lovely. You needn't be upset. Let's have a pleasant time. I've been looking forward to this since you invited me. I'm sorry for being late."

The electrical fire inside Yellow's gloves and boots stopped. Though, everyone there could still smell the ozone she produced in her rage. Once it passed, the air filled with small amounts of negatively charged irritation—some of which were blown away by a lofty sigh.

Where White Diamond's power was controlled and cut into even doses, Yellow's was raw and intense, surging throughout her body in enormous waves. The distance between crest and trough lessened, and the electric Queen returned to her default pout.

"Honestly."

 _Your poor Diamond. She works so hard._ Goshenite broke their embrace apart and looked at Red, lips coiling into a demure smile.

A huge grey mark from pressure and friction marred her right cheek.

 _What happened to you?_

 _I'll show you; it's actually the reason why we're late._ She held up a fine, paper white hand and the scene surrounded them.

" _Goshenite!_ Are you almost ready, my dear?" White Diamond stood before a mirror in her expansive chambers, adjusting the bow in her hair, near the crown of her head.

"Yes, My Diamond" came a soft reply.

"Come here, won't you? Let me see you."

The comparatively tiny aristocrat came before her master so those large, elegant hands could scoop her up. White Diamond set Goshenite on the enormous vanity and showered attention upon her, bathing her in light.

Plump lips birthed a wise smile. "Fabulous. But I'd like to add something, if I may."

"Of course, My Diamond."

"Lift up your arms, Darling."

So Goshenite did, her cream and light grey gown (which replaced her usual halter-top dress of the same pigments) shifting slowly like falling feathers with her movements.

Above her generous skirts, White Diamond's careful fingers wrapped an expansive length of pink ribbon and tied it into a bow before her stomach.

"Is that too tight?"

"Not at all."

It matched the ornament in the queen's hair, in color and size.

"Take a look."

The little noble caught her reflection and blossomed in various shades of silver. A smile stretched itself onto both cheeks—one that the Queen adopted to her own mouth.

"Thank you, Ma'am." A bow. Her long, white hair—tied back into a neat pony tail—hung in front of her face. It was usually allowed freedom, but formality bound it back today. The fact that it flopped over that way caused elegant, beautiful laughter and White Diamond kissed Goshenite's cheek.

Red boiled and the scene halted.

 _Please don't be jealous. I know Yellow Diamond admires you just as much._

Shame.

 _I'm sorry, Goshenite. Please continue._

_Not to worry—_

When the Queen saw the blot she made on her subject's face, her fingers coiled up slightly.

The outline of her lips ate up that entire pale cheek.

"I didn't mean to mark you—"

Goshenite raised both hands, to say that it was quite alright.

"No, no. You can't possibly go with my lips printed on your face. Oh, you looked so cute—here—" The empress's thumb print attempted to remove the lipstick, bit only succeeded in smearing it. "This is no good. _Cotton! Luna!_ " White looked to her servants.

"Yes, My Diamond?" They were hanging around, looking fabulous and probably talking shit about another elite's Pearl. Cotton had rested her hand on Luna's shoulder, so she must have been telling her something good.

"Do we have any water?"

"Water, My Diamond?" Both of them looked at one another. "I'm not certain."

"There's plenty of lava, My Diamond."

"I didn't ask about the lava." Regal brows crinkled. "See if you can find some, and make it quick. If there isn't any here, you'll need to go to Blue Diamond's Kingdom."

"Yes, My Diamond." The two ran off.

Snowy, Goshenite's Pearl, who enjoyed talking shit just as much as the others but who could also listen politely, sucked in her lips and stood at attention.

"Yes, you can go too. Help them stay focused, please."

The last Pearl bowed in reverence and ran to catch up with the others.

The spotlight of White's attention landed back upon Goshenite's shoulder pads. "I'm sorry, my dear. It looks like we're going to be late."

"That's alright, My Diamond. I'm certain they'll understand."

"Well, I should call Yellow. Give me a moment." The goddess stood and presented her hand to that tiny priestess, who kissed the high point of its first and second knuckle. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. That harpy never talks for long anyway."

 _Harpy?!_

 _I'm sure she was kidding. Here, I'll change it—_

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. My wonderful friend never talks for long anyway." But her mouth still shaped itself around 'harpy.' The voice that replaced those words were robotic, with terrible intonation.

Red smacked Goshenite on the wrist. The milky white noble started to laugh.

 _How stupid! Just continue the story._

 _Yes, yes. You're right. My apologies._

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back _._ Yellow Diamond—the yellowest of all Diamonds and who is certainly not a harpy _—_ never talks for long anyway."

 _Goshenite!_

The other gem's entirety was turning grey while tears escaped her eyes.

And in real time, The Diamonds observed them.

"Look, Yellow." White placed her hand over her chest. "She has your scowl. How charming!"

"Let's just board the ship."

Following Yellow's footsteps, the entire party boarded and Goshenite concluded her anecdote.

 _Anyway, the Pearls eventually found some water and White Diamond cleared my face, even though you can still see a mark._

 _Does your Diamond kiss you frequently, Goshenite?_

A pause and a slide show of many of the touches that pale noble had received from her Queen. White Diamond's lips weren't usually pigmented, so they seldom left a smudge as they had today, but it seemed to happen every time they saw one another. These memories, running through Goshenite's mind in photographs, usually featured the empress smiling in tranquility before it happened. Her gorgeous all-seeing eyes would close and then her lips would afflict one or both of her assistant's cheeks.

 _Yellow Diamond has never kissed me before._

 _Well, it seems that she doesn't really kiss anyone. White Diamond is unique that way; I know for a fact that I'm not the only one in her court she gives such affection to. It might embarrass you, but why don't you ask your Diamond for a kiss? Surely she wouldn't be angry. She's extremely proud of you._

 _I could never ask her that. Even if she wouldn't refuse it would be an inappropriate request on my behalf._

 _I understand your point of view. It is quite direct. I was extremely formal with My Diamond for the first four thousand years of my life, though, I never asked her to kiss me. That was just something she decided to do._

Red did not reply directly. Rather, the air around her changed with a little envy and frustration. She could hardly bring herself to imagine Yellow Diamond kissing her cheek.

But then there was the real sensation of someone else's lips just beneath her right eye.

Goshenite had done it spontaneously. That's why Red hadn't seen it coming.

Her crimson flesh boiled to the color of dried blood.

 _Now you know how it feels so you can imagine your Diamond doing it for you._

 _I've been kissed before, you lunatic!_

 _Really? By whom?_

But the answer to that question was covered in cruel thorns and overgrown vines, and the one asking made no attempt to cut them away. Though, beneath all of it she could make out charcoal colored skin and aquamarine angel eyes. Red's stomach ached as they reached the viewing room of the ship, the sight of which distracted everyone's thoughts and took some of the sour taste from her mouth.

Yellow Diamond wasn't kidding when she said she had no intention of taking a small ship. The size of this chamber alone could accommodate an entire army of gem warriors, but given the decoration surrounding the space, it was made for no such thing. The ceiling and three of the walls shone perfectly clear, so the party guests could admire the many different hues and constellations and even planets of outer space.

If there were twenty other Diamonds, the room wouldn't seem full.

So two of them and their six little gems made the negative space seem even more negative, as if it went from -5 to -50 at a snap of the fingers. Even so, they weren't entirely alone. A Peridot walked in from a different part of the ship to inform Yellow Diamond that they would soon be ready for take-off.

"Madame Red Beryl?"

"Yes, Pearl?"

The servant stood by her master, even though all the others had gathered in a corner and were talking amongst themselves. Cotton, most notably, spoke with her hands. The other two laughed at whatever she was saying.

"You can go stand with them. Thank you for asking me first. I probably won't have any orders for you, so enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Madame." She was blushing again. "Is that why you brought me?"

"Yes. I wanted to reward you for your good behavior. Despite being very young, you've learned a lot and you're putting in quite a bit of effort. I appreciate that. Thank you."

"Of course, Madame!" Then there was the shimmering pink cloud Pearl swam inside when she was happy, made even cuter by the flower in her hair. "It's an honor to serve you. I'm lucky to be yours."

A few of those pale, slender fingers had strummed Red's heartstrings. It was delicate and even unintentional, as if they had accidentally brushed past a harp. Her happiness and pride covered Red like a powder—it was, after all, contained in her joyous aura of glitter. Some managed to color her heart through her blood steam.

Though, the absorption went easy, when being called a bitch all day, subconsciously or otherwise, left cracks in her skin.

"I'm lucky to have such a good Pearl. Now please. Go be with your friends."

"Thank you, Madame!" Her sparkling somehow grew more intense, and after a bow, she ran away to stand with the other servants.

They nicknamed her Poppy.

The ship began take off.

As it did, Goshenite rejoined Red as the gates opened and the vast emptiness of space and all its bright stars came into view. They dove inside it, with the entire party watching the moving asteroid belts and lights pass by them.

Through it, Red connected the dots, looking for patterns, like anyone affronted with so many stars. Some made eyes, a pointed nose, a smiling mouth, all against the background of dark and empty space.

 _Have you begun to heal, Red?_

She swallowed the broken glass in her throat.

 _I think I've begun, but…it's still a long road from here. I know it is._

 _Of course. Recovering from loss is no easy thing. I've seen a lot of it myself._

So many faces.

 _At least your Pearl is good._

_She's very good._

Both of them glanced to the strawberry tinted slave, amongst all the other shades of white. She had her face pressed against the window, long nose bending upward, with one hand on Cotton's shoulder and another on Snowy's. With her proximity, _Poppy_ fogged up the glass but could not move her gaze from the passing stars on all sides of the ship.

"Haven't you been to space before?"

Poppy turned to Luna with stardust in her eyes. "No." And then fused her features again to the window.

"Well, _we've_ been before, so I'll tell you when something great is coming up." Cotton crossed her arms. "We have _the best_ Diamond, so we go to space _all the time._ "

She sucked in her lips and thought: _Yellow Diamond is the best Diamond_ , but rather than beginning a dispute said: "Thank you, Cotton."

 _They're cute, aren't they?_

 _They are._

An image of a bright blue braid.

 _Red, please let yourself feel these emotions. Trying to make them go away—_

And deep blue eyes.

 _It's not the best thing to do._

 _I didn't want to think about this right now—_

 _But you are, and that's okay._

 _No—please. Distract me._

 _Red._

 _Goshenite—I think about her all the time. I found her flower in one of my drawers the other day—and seeing that one be just as genuine—It makes it even worse somehow—they're not the same, but sometimes—_

Pearl's face. She was smiling, with a blossom in her palm.

"Thank you, Lady Red."

Then came the trails of saline.

Goshenite gently took them away. The droplets of Red's sorrow and ache sat on her finger tips.

Soon enough, the crimson one got her shit together. This was neither the time nor the place.

 _I hope you let yourself cry about it. I mean—I hope you lose it, Red. You haven't yet, and I think it would be therapeutic for you._

 _Can we please talk about something else? Our Diamonds are right over there. I've already embarrassed myself once today by crying in front of her. I don't need to do that again._

 _Sure. What do you want to talk about?_

 _What's been going on with you lately?_

The ship slowed down some, and the lights in the main room dimmed considerably, until it was mostly the outside light of the dense and soupy cosmos around them that provided much of the visibility. Throughout it, there were beautiful stripes of color and bodies that resembled clouds, reflecting every frequency of the spectrum in bright vibrant streams across the canvas of potentially uncharted territory.

Around Red Beryl and Goshenite, the boundaries of the ship disappeared, in their private telepathic space.

"Not very much. It's all been about the same. White Diamond has been busy lately, and naturally, so have I. During the last few shifts, we've had quite a few meetings, but I rather enjoy getting out of the office for a while."

"That I can understand…"

They progressed into the next section of space. From the side came in a little noise of the gallery of Pearls.

On a tile floor, a flash of blood.

But it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Red, I don't mean to pry, but I've been subduing your headache since I first saw you today. What happened?"

Gruff coughing and saliva.

"I did something I'm beginning to regret."

"Oh?"

From Goshenite's end was a mild curiosity, but a strange lack of fear at both the blood and the pain. The near phantom picked at Red's scabs to know exactly what hid underneath. The deep crimson droplets and potential hollering neither repelled her nor enticed her. It was all just part of the process.

And it was hardly surprising that when someone has the ability to mercilessly scramble someone else's brains, that they would do so at some point. The implications of this were familiar.

Goshenite had to do it on multiple occasions.

Sitting in White Diamond's palm, she searched for the truth, wading through the sewage of other gems' dishonest thoughts. Her powers twisted those sludgy rivers to lead to the answers she sought, even though taking an entire stream and bending it into a knot took a lot of power. It was a pain Goshenite received in droves, around her eyes and shoulders and bones.

But she did it for her empress, and she would do it again. And again. And again.

The reason why White Diamond kept her around for so long became abundantly clear.

Red thought about the incident with her former instructor. It came in, out of order, but still clear enough to be sorted into a coherent series of events. Goshenite watched the entire thing without hardly changing expressions. Though, when the slideshow and clips were over, she set her chin against a few of her fingers.

"I don't think you're supposed to use your powers that way. At least with my Diamond, I need her permission first."

Red replied with a wave of negative emotions. "Don't you think I know that?"

Goshenite laughed a little. "You didn't know. I only just saw your mind."

Out in the gorgeous wasteland of deep, colorful space, Red boiled until she steamed. So her companion touched her shoulder to calm her.

"Listen to me, Red. You can't use your powers on whomever you choose. They belong to your Diamond and she'll instruct you on whose thoughts you're to rearrange. That Jasper did nothing wrong. Of course, I won't share with anyone what you've shown to me, but you mustn't do that again. If you use such abilities on gems you've picked out yourself, you won't keep your job. Worse yet, you could be shattered for treason—"

"But Yellow Diamond would never—"

"That certainly isn't a bet I would place my life upon. Many, many Beryls have been broken holding the same attitude. Haven't you seen The Door?"

"The Door?"

" _Yes._ The Door." Goshenite held up her hand and closed her eyes. In a flash, it came. The gate from the visions, with its two swinging sides, numerous eyes and many, many broken pieces.

The screams came and passed with a Doppler effect.

It was a sight neither aristocrat enjoyed staring at.

"That's—"

"So you have seen it. Those are the dead souls of the assistants that came before you."

Space grew even colder.

"All of them?"

"Absolutely all of them. Don't feel badly for not figuring that out; it took me quite a while myself. I was certainly older than 500. I tried to soothe them, because I was tired of their howling. The Door came to me almost every time I had a vision; it showed me parts of their lives and then I began to understand. I let it be a reminder not to step out of line or abuse the powers I've been so graciously given."

"But White Diamond loves you so much—"

"Why do you think that is?" Goshenite almost snapped. Though, her annoyance dissolved amongst the naiveté of Red Beryl's youth. "White Diamond does not love anyone just because she does. I've earned her love through loyalty, trustworthiness, and honesty. I make her life easier, and she repays me with affection. I have no doubt that her emotions are genuine. I certainly love her in much the same way. But you should know that unconditional love from a Diamond is something you will never receive." A sigh. "It's the way it must be. They never play favorites for the sake of playing favorites, and if you manage to plunge yourself too deeply onto their bad side, you won't survive there for very long. Remember your place, Red. You should never do that to an innocent gem."

Silence. Red's thoughts did not come out as words. Merely, they tried to wrap themselves around Goshenite's newly shared information and absorb it. It all sank like stones at the bottom of a pool and could not be processed, so Red stared at them, feeling as though those rocks had piled inside her stomach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your party." Goshenite held onto her right elbow. "But I'm concerned for your safety…"

"No—" Some of the discomfort, about 1/50th disappeared. "I'm glad you did."

And both of them felt varying degrees of worry and guilt.

Some dialogue drifted in from the back of the room.

"White, do you know something?"

Through extremely accurate vision aimed at their backs, Red Beryl and Goshenite saw themselves. In the golden rays of Yellow Diamond's stare, a strong and pure sensation of pride nearly scorched Red.

"What is it, Yellow?"

"Red has earned all perfect scores throughout her education. I don't think I've seen such a thing happen before. She's doing a good job at work too. Very…meticulous. Nothing like the last one."

White Diamond leaned back a little. "I don't think Morganite was brutal enough for you. Her gem, after all, was heart-shaped." Then those silver eyes brushed up against the side of Goshenite's cheek, like a gentle caress. "But I know how you feel," and then the sensation of warmth as White identified the cutest parts of her assistant's face, caught up on the greyish mark she had made earlier, as well as those frosty lashes. The snow empress's lips turned up at either side while her heart melted. "Goshenite saves me so much hassle. I don't know what I would do without her."

Silence and more admiration.

"I tried to offer her another Pearl, but she said she didn't want one."

"One of your sixty-or-so?"

"That's blatant slander! At the moment I have 47."

"Where in the world do you keep them all?"

"My chambers have more than enough room to accommodate them, Yellow. How do you manage with so few?"

"I'm quite organized."

"Oh, please. You're probably overworking them." White Diamond raised a fabulous hand. "And now you've distracted me from what I was saying originally. Oh yes—Goshenite is so modest. Her apartments are easily large enough for two, perhaps even three Pearls—yet, she's content with Snowy. How lovely."

"That reminds me— _Red!_ "

The ship came back into detail around them as the connection between those two nobles dropped from the fourth dimension down to the third.

 _Excuse me._ "Yes, My Diamond?"

"Come here. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"My goodness, Yellow. No wonder why you make your gems cry. You make it sound as though she's in some kind of trouble."

Red came over to the two enormous women seated near the back wall, sparkling dimly in the subdued lights around them. Yet, their irises glowed like hot coals or like cat's eyes in the dark.

"What is it you wanted to ask, My Diamond?" Red saluted, arms crossed over her chest. Even though Goshenite stood all the way across the room, through her, she could still feel the Golden Goddess's energy through a delayed transmission.

"How do you like your Pearl, now that it's been a while?"

The sun queen looked at the servant standing in the corner, talking amongst one another, attention latching mostly onto Red's. She wore a good-natured smile.

"She's wonderful. I can't report any complaints."

"That's good to hear. Would you like another one?"

"Another one, My Diamond?"

"Yes. I could have another black Pearl made for you, or perhaps a genuine Red one. Any color you want. It's up to you."

Part of this was due to competition with White Diamond, but Yellow was entirely serious, none-the-less. If Red requested a zebra-striped rainbow pearl, her queen would make it happen at a snap of those gloved fingers.

For a moment, Red turned to look at the one she had now, laughing with Snowy's hand on her shoulder as Luna chased Cotton around in circles, trying to step on her feet for something she had said.

"That's extremely generous of you, My Diamond, but I'm satisfied with the one I have now. I'm not sure what I would use another for. She finishes all of her work efficiently and doesn't leave much to be desired."

"Are you certain, Red?" Yellow Diamond watched the same scene and sneered.

"I am, Madame."

"Very well then." Those golden eyes fell back upon what they considered to be more civilized shoulders. "Just know that you're welcome to change your mind. That was all I wished to ask."

"Yes, My Diamond—"

Though—

Red's stomach full of rocks contracted with an idea.

It broke out like a cold sweat against her boiling skin. The aristocrat gulped. "Actually—if it wouldn't offend you, I've been meaning to ask you something myself, Madame."

Both Diamonds expressed interest.

"What is it, Red?"

"I've had something bizarre happen to me recently, My Diamond. You see, I encountered the Jasper I used to work with and she didn't recognize me at all."

"Are you certain it was her?" Slight panic.

"I am, Madame. To be entirely honest with you, I arranged a meeting with her after verifying she was the correct Jasper and she had no memories of me, even though her file stated that we had worked together. I wanted to ask if you knew what might have happened, My Diamond. I'm quite puzzled."

Yellow's signals bounced off of Goshenite and bound towards Red. And inside them were things that weren't coming through to her features. The tense, tightly coiled electricity of worry. The scrambling for a convincing lie.

Yellow Diamond had one hell of a poker face. She crossed her arms as if genuinely puzzled, an act she put on so well, Red began to doubt the validity of her own feelings.

Why would her empress lie to her, after all, about a _Jasper_ of all gems?

"Perhaps there was some kind of mistake in the system. These things happen every once in a while. I have so many Jaspers, even the computers have a hard time telling them all apart. I'll be sure to look into this matter. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Red."

 _What in the world are you doing?!_

Goshenite stared from the other side of the ballroom.

And White wore a smug expression of knowledge Red could feel in her bones, but it was inappropriate to stay any longer. Neither of them thought directly of the truth anyway.

"Thank you, My Diamond. I appreciate your assistance."

"Of course, Red. I'll let you know the moment I make any progress."

The aristocrat bowed and moved back to her friend's side. They went back to standing still, though the air had filled with censored profanities in the shape of tense and aggressive static.

 _Yellow Diamond knows I can read her mind—she'll figure out—_

Red looked into Goshenite's eyes.

 _I want to get to the bottom of this._

 _You're going to get yourself killed—_

 _I knew she erased Jasper's memories, and I knew she would lie about it. What's going on? Surely you must have some idea._

 _No—_ But it all turned to white noise for a series of seconds. Goshenite's thoughts, which were usually as clear as any facet of a Diamond's gem, turned to blurred pixels and static hissing.

 _What?_

 _I—_ But there was more of it. Her face, in real time, went blank, as though all of her systems had stopped to reboot. Her gaze stretched on into infinity, past Red Beryl and past all conceivable space and time, into the series of black holes that stapled their galaxy together.

 _Are you having a vision?! What is this?!_

Goshenite did not reply.

Finally, the ship stopped onto a beautiful array of stars and pigmentation and light, swirling and rotating around a center point. The suns and planets shone in various arrays, because the insane gravity in the center pushed them around as though it were juggling with puny pins. The rest held a multicolored cloud, tinted like a rich sherbet sunset, twinkling inside the wild helium lights.

All the Pearls had fallen silent, and it was a wonder that Goshenite hadn't fallen onto the floor. Both Diamonds looked directly at the last conscious noble who didn't happen to be a queen.

"Congratulations, Red." Yellow began.

"You've done it." White added.

"And you've done an excellent job."

Everyone on the ship applauded. The lights from space hurt Red's sensitive golden eyes, but it was lovely, regardless of the pain.


	14. Chapter 14

A vision:

Red Beryl was speaking to another noble in the hallway, who went on and on about…something. The circumstances that brought either of their feet to be planted in those exact locations escaped both memory and reason, but her Pearl was there as well. She played with the end of her long braid a few meters away, well within sight, but far enough for privacy that Red didn't necessary want. Protocol had stapled her soles in place and settled a slow-boiling scream at the base of her stomach.

Red easily tuned out the other aristocrat's thoughts. They matched her words almost exactly, proof that she said whatever popped into her head, so Red took solace in Pearl's mind. She thought about fields of flowers much like the one kept in her hair, and what she was going to do after completing her chores today.

There was a play she had been reading, written by an aristocrat a very long time ago. Pearl intended to finish it, as she had gotten all the way to Act 4 just the day before. The main character would come to die for her Diamond in an act of selflessness that usually left readers and audiences in tears. Her Pearl even had a monologue, wondering out loud, weeping, who she was to serve and for what purpose, now that her true master had gone.

Though, she hadn't read to that part yet. The conspirators were still making up their plans.

Several gems passing by rested their eyes upon her.

Of course they did. She was beautiful.

But her aquamarine eyes always came back to Red's with a smile beneath them and a flower of sympathy growing inside her heart. Whoever she was talking to just wouldn't shut the fuck up, and Pearl was glad it wasn't her.

 _Poor Lady Red._

Throughout the course of this unwanted, one-sided assault, an Amethyst came and stood next to Pearl.

"Hey."

"Oh, hello." The servant's toes curled inside her shoes, and Red felt her bones crack. "I know Pearls shouldn't wander alone, but my master is just over there, talking to her friend."

"You don't have to worry about any of that, Cutie. I wouldn't rat you out even if you were all by yourself." She looked briefly at the two aristocrats and then back to Pearl. "You just looked kind of lonely over here, and I had some free time, so I thought I would say hello."

"Well…hello."

In response, she released a bout of loud, happy laughter—one that the servant returned at least in part, digging up dead skin beneath her thumb nails.

"You're a riot! I just love Pearls! Man, your master must be really lucky to have a gem like you."

"Oh—I would say I'm the lucky one. Lady Red is very kind to me."

"Really? Did she put this flower in your hair, doll face? It suits you." Her enormous fingers brushed past the tulip near the crown of her head and followed the pleasant curve of her face.

There was an image of her naked back, with big violet hands on either of her slender hips.

"I don't mean to be forward, but you're one of the prettiest Pearls I've ever seen. I love your colors. I'd be happy to show you some _real_ flowers."

" _How in the world do you intend to do that?_ "

"Well, your master can't be around _all_ the time. I'm Facet 7F5L Cut 7XG, by the way. You should come find me if she ever steps out and you're tired of picking up after her—"

She imagined Pearl's little breasts cupped inside her hands.

Red Beryl walked over and clasped her servant's palm against her own. "You _are_ aware that taking another gem's Pearl—especially an aristocrat as well-bred as I am—is punishable by death, aren't you, _Amethyst 7F5L Cut 7XG?_ Perhaps Yellow Diamond would like to hear about your plans to 'show my Pearl some real flowers.' It seems to me that our Diamond doesn't need a soldier who is stupid enough to try and abduct a Pearl within earshot of her owner. I'll be interested in hearing what she has to say about this."

"Oh, no—Madame—I wasn't serious—I would never—"

"Oh, but I'm plenty serious, and I would. Come along, Pearl. We're going back."

"Yes, Lady Red."

With their fingers intertwined, the noble and her slave left the other two gems behind in a cloud of confusion and anxiety. Between either of them was relief and freedom from the oppression of their previous conversations. Though, a little guilt upset Pearl's stomach.

"You didn't do anything wrong. There's no need to feel bad."

"Thank you, Lady Red. I really didn't want to talk to her."

"I know you didn't."

A few days later, Pearl was cleaning the windows after finishing the play. She had cleared the tears from her eyes and now cleared the fingerprints from the glass, thinking about the last two acts and the soliloquy the fictional Pearl had given about her dead master.

That was the part that had wrung the most emotion out of her.

She thought, if Red Beryl valiantly and knowingly gave up her life, she would miss her mistress terribly, having no further purpose to serve. Pearl was, after all, made for her owner and couldn't imagine belonging to another. To her, Red was every bit as heroic as the noble in the story, fighting off stray Amethysts with her sabre, taking her hand, and bringing her flowers—even if they weren't necessarily real. But real flowers died. The ones that Red provided lasted forever. The one in her hair was still perfectly intact and beautiful.

Pearl touched her tulip delicately. The lines that composed the tiny mazes in each of her finger prints barely assaulted it, to be certain it was still there.

She had seen other servants come to hate their masters.

Some were very cruel.

She had seen some gems slap or kick or push their Pearls for something as innocent as an inappropriate question. Some _did_ try to escape with a soldier, only to be hauled up somewhere in secret, believing their lives would be better. Some remained every day in their relative prisons, weeping privately while covering up both the tears and the bruises.

Pearl was fortunate enough to cry over excellent literature and only receive bruises from occasionally bumping into the furniture. Red had not once laid a hand upon her in anger or violence. Her master spoke to her kindly and rarely scolded her.

Pearl looked to Red Beryl briefly, and her cheeks rushed with blood and pigment, causing her to get a little high as she wiped up the last of the prints. As she turned to tell her mistress to say that she had finished, that very gem had wrapped her up inside an embrace and pressed her sweetly into the window she had only just cleaned.

"Lady Red—"

The aristocrat almost replied with words. She almost said: 'I'm sure I would be just as lost without you.' But it seemed more direct to transmit the same message by touching their lips together instead, though, it wasn't just one touch. Their mouths joined with increasing intensity each instance, with the surprise slowly leaving Pearl's body a little more with each passing second. Her long, slender, charcoal arms came to rest around her master's shoulders as her bottom lip dropped and Red's tongue slipped between her teeth.

They traded saliva and cries for a few seconds.

The servant gripped her master the way a cat's claws would scale a tree. Red's perfect bun was subject to a force that ruined it as well as a frightening sensation that pooled inside her lower half that drove her tongue further in and caused their collective spit to foam.

Pearl was gasping.

Red tasted her desire to be touched. It struck her like electricity in the mouth. So those crimson hands stripped away the upper part of Pearl's outfit and slid along her shoulders and ribs and hips.

They stopped kissing with a pop, like opened champagne.

Red pinned Pearl a little more securely to the window and spoke almost directly into her ear. "That soldier wanted to do the most disgusting things to you. It infuriated me that she put so much as one finger on you, much less imagined you like this. _You're mine._ " She had practically snarled.

"Oh, Lady Red—" Dark and skinny fingers made their way into burgundy hair.

The mistress sucked on her slave's neck and cupped one of her little breasts with an open palm. With her other arm, Red held Pearl, bracing her for all the bruises and bite marks.

Of which she left quite a few.

Her fingers rolled and tugged bluish nipples and the one pinned and helpless breathed out liberated moans, arching her back and bringing their bodies just a little closer. Her pleasure, genuine like uncut cocaine, fueled Red's fire until the noble was on her knees, dragging her teeth against her servant's stomach, hand feeling between thighs that were already wet.

It was when those curious fingers experienced the soft and tempting skin of Pearl's most private areas that Red ceased entirely.

Quivering, she stood and backed away.

"Lady Red, why did you stop—"

"I shouldn't be touching you this way. It's wrong—"

"Why is it wrong?" The servant was still catching her breath. It hitched unevenly in her throat. "I love you." She came a few steps closer.

" _That's why it's wrong!_ I'm taking advantage of you! A master is _never_ supposed to conduct herself that way with her Pearl! It's abusive!"

"Don't you love me back, Lady Red?"

" _Of course I do!_ " All the passion in her body reflected inside her newly golden eyes. "I'm sorry, Pearl. I lost my mind a moment. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have—"

Pearl touched her owner's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Lady Red, I loved it and respectfully wish you could continue."

"Please don't kiss me again, Pearl. It's inappropriate." In her shame, Red turned away and locked herself within the study, leaving the other gem half naked and fully miserable.

The vision ended and the noble howled as if one of her organs had popped. On her fainting couch, she writhed, screaming and sobbing, with Poppy at her side, clutching one of her mistress's hands in the trauma.

" _I was supposed to protect her—!_ " That was the last of her coherent speech. The rest of her lamentations consisted of weeping and anguish. They went on forever, twisting Red's face into a sobbing mess with creases between her brows and tears pouring vigorously from her eyes in two unforgiving streams.

Pearl wept too, after asking what was wrong on a few occasions.

Madame, is there something I can do?

Madame, what's wrong?

Do you need anything?

What do I do?

Madame, please—

Tell me what to do.

But it was hopeless and Pearl was helpless. She cried with the one she had wanted to stop crying, hand lost inside her master's, as both of them covered their faces.


	15. Chapter 15

An indiscernible amount of time had passed.

When Red Beryl opened her eyes, she found Pearl leaning against her fainting couch as she sat on the floor. With one of her hands still grasped inside her master's, she had set her face against her other arm and had fallen asleep.

Her breathing came out in slow, soft increments as a dream projected around her.

Just as Pearl was winning an award for her reading skills, Red reached over and stroked past her strawberry colored hair. Those grey irises snapped open and met with the golden ones a short distance away, and Red witnessed the dried bed of tears beneath them, as well as dark circles that went on like continuous waves inside a pool.

"I'm sorry, Pearl." A few of those crimson fingers settled upon the servant's face. "It looks like I'm failing you too."

And the slave's hand sat upon her owner's. "What do you mean, Madame? You're the best. How could you be failing me?"

"You shouldn't have to tolerate this." Red sat up and placed her feet back on the floor. The same natural disaster happening beneath Pearl's lashes occurred on her cheeks as well. The noble tried to clear it with her palm, but only managed to worsen the cracks and crevices around her eyes.

A solitary gulp. "I don't mind it, Ma'am. I just want you to be happy."

Red made a lengthily silence with her fingers tied together. "You don't have to stay with me when I have my visions."

And Pearl, too, required a few moments to form a reply. "I like to be by your side Madame. It makes me feel better."

To that, the aristocrat simply wrapped the other gem inside an embrace with their ruined cheeks settling together.

Pearl loved Red's hugs, even if they were initiated from pain.

"I'm sorry."

Those pale, slender arms held their master even nearer. "Please don't apologize, Madame. You haven't done anything wrong."

If only that were true.

Both of them remained that way for what felt like a very long time, before Red finally had to start heading toward her office. When their bodies came undone, Pearl looked to her master while sucking in her lips, voicing her concern in the unspoken words running throughout her mind like a scroll unfurling. As such, Red rolled her eyes over each of them and the four chambers of her theoretical heart came further apart, barely held together in the first place by lazy, broken strings.

"You're a good Pearl, but please don't worry about me."

Red got up and those charming grey eyes followed her. From the gaze, the message read: _But how could I not?_ With images of the aristocrat weeping and Pearl desperately wiping those tears away.

Whenever the servant pictured Red Beryl, she tended to embellish her image with the twinkling a diamond would exhibit.

Red swallowed the raw feeling in her throat and left to the tone of a "Have a nice day, Madame Red Beryl."

She thanked her Pearl and let the exhaustion drop her shoulders a few centimeters.


	16. Chapter 16

Goshenite called. Pearl had answered, and Red left her study to speak with her friend.

"I wanted to see how you were." Her voice sounded like an oddity, outside of her mind. It carried the same tone and frequency, but differed in its assertion out loud. The phantom was far less shy in her head, and it was difficult, not being able to feel every nuanced expression of her pale face. The crinkling of her eyebrows and folding of her lips usually carried an emotion. But now her paper white face and its pencil grey features were really only an image.

Was this how it was for normal gems to speak to one another?

"Are you well?"

"Not really, Goshenite." Pause. "I broke down crying the other day like you recommended. I'm not sure if I feel any better, but I suppose it's something that had to happen."

The other noble required a long expanse of seconds to reply. "I'm sorry, Red. Hopefully you'll feel better."

"Can we see one another soon? It might help."

"Why don't you come over after tomorrow's shift?" She had become so quiet, Red had to lean closer towards the projected video feed to hear what Goshenite had said.

"I'd be happy to. Thank you."

Without a sound, she nodded. "See you then."

"See you."

The transmission ended.

And Pearl, who had heard the exchange, began to imagine a conversation with Snowy, and how both of them would bring tea to their ladies as they sat inside Goshenite's chambers—which in her mind, looked exactly like Red's, but with slightly different decorations and with its window in another location.

"I don't intend on taking you with me, Pearl."

Immediate heart-break and speechless silence in result.

"We might have an argument. She knows something and I intend to find out what that is."

"Oh…" Pearl's visage bloomed in color. "If you had an argument, I don't think I could hear either of you, Madame. I can't read minds."

"The answer is no. I don't want you to be frightened. Besides, it's somewhat impolite to bring a Pearl to another gem's private residence."

"But why, Madame?"

"It would insinuate that Goshenite's Pearl can't manage her apartments and would need your assistance."

 _I went to the party…_

" _That was hardly Yellow Diamond's private residence._ " Red snapped and sliced straight through her servant's tender heart. The aristocrat put out a hand. "You didn't say that out loud. I'm sorry. But the answer is still no. You'll have many opportunities to play with Snowy in the future. I'll see to it that you do, but this is not the time."

"Yes, Madame." As discreetly as possible, she wiped up the tears with the backs of her hands.

She had really wanted to go.

"Pearl, have you ever seen a play before?"

"No, Ma'am. What is that?" Her fingers caught more droplets as she choked down the lump in her throat.

"It's a story that actresses put on in front of many other gems inside a theater. They recite words that have been written down for them that came from the original play. We'll read one together, and when we get to the end, I'll take you to see it performed on stage, and I'll invite Goshenite and Snowy too. Is that something you'd like to do?"

"Yes, Madame. That sounds lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Be sure to practice your reading in the meantime. Some plays can be challenging, but I think you're ready."

"I will, Ma'am." She had stopped crying.

Goshenite's chambers were much bigger than Pearl imagined. Red came directly after work, warping over from Yellow Diamond's enormous section of Homeworld to White's.

From the warp pad to the other aristocrat's residence, the art multiplied upon the walls and the statues grew even larger and more detailed. One of them that stood out in particular was an enormous (practically life-sized) monument of White Diamond carved from flawless, beautiful marble with Goshenite herself making a cameo inside her open palm.

Perhaps one day they would carve Red sitting against Yellow Diamond's arm rest.

In any case, the gems around here weren't nearly as afraid of Goshenite. Many of them resembled ghosts themselves with perfectly clear stones composing the base tones of their skin. In fact, Red assembled more startled looks, being the color of blood, and holding the stark Yellow diamonds across her uniform.

The nobles in this place cast her curious glances. She was beginning to stand out more and more the further she progressed.

Red was almost outside the Queen's chambers when she finally found Goshenite's gorgeous double doors with bright gold embellishments embossed into them. The complex pattern stretched on and on and lead back into itself, with enough detail to drive someone mad had she stared at it too long.

The single eye posted between both sides shifted downward to look at Red and either port opened up, reveling a generous hallway with Snowy standing at the mouth of it.

"Greetings, Lady Red Beryl." She bowed with lovely hands poised over her thighs. "Please follow me. Madame Goshenite awaits you in the tea room."

"Thank you, Snowy."

Quietly, the servant nodded and led Red inward, a little disappointed but not at all surprised at 'Poppy's' absence.

Both gems moved further in, until that passage and all of its paintings led to the main room, an enormous affair complete with numerous articles of furniture, including a chair ten times too big for its owner and a much smaller edition just at its side, both with worn cushions and a few small stains where someone had spilled their tea.

Upon the other side of the room was a long staircase that led to the second floor, but both gems continued straight into another section of Goshenite's home, where they took an immediate left into the tea room. The hostess herself sat patiently on the floor at a short table.

To greet her guest, the near phantom stood and wrapped Red Beryl in a customary embrace.

 _I'm glad you came to see me, Red. I was worried you might not desire the assistance of your friends. I'm relieved you decided to visit. Please, sit down._ Goshenite held out a hand to indicate Red's cushion. Then, she looked to her Pearl and spoke softly. "Snowy."

"Yes, My Lady. I'll be nearby if either of you need me." She bowed again and walked away.

Either noble sank well into the space beneath her with legs folded up. Goshenite's went perfectly under her body while Red's peeked out sideways beneath the veil of her rich and frothy skirts.

 _I'll bet you all the furniture in my home that she's going to read a trashy romance novel._ Her face adjusted around demure laughter. _She seems to like the ones where a Pearl is the main character. Sometimes I think she'd like to have some kind of love affair._ Goshenite's smile included a view of a few of her teeth _. She knows I would find out, which is probably what keeps her from running off with one of White Diamond's guards, but it's funny isn't it?_

The second space around them settled—the cosmic realm of two mirrors staring eternally at one another—and a thousand different lanterns circled slowly around them, going up forever into an ink-black sky full of milky stars.

"Aren't those forbidden?"

"Certainly, but I don't see the use in taking them away from her. Those silly stories make her happy. Besides, the only ones that really raise alarm are the ones written about the Diamonds. Those are easily the most scandalous." But then her mind admitted: "One time I had found out someone had written about me."

"No!"

"Oh yes. I lead such a mysterious life, after all." Playfully, she wiggled her fingers at Red.

"Who wrote it? Do you know?"

"No. Almost all of them are published anonymously or under pen names. I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to actually list their number anywhere near such a piece of fiction."

Red was scandalized. "Well, I hope you did something about it! What in the world was it about?"

"I never read it myself, but…" The aura around her tensed. "The author painted me as another noble's lover, from Pink Diamond's court. I had spent a lot of time with her, but…White Diamond was furious. When I informed her, smoke began to pour from her mouth."

'What?!' Her light grey hair stood directly on end while the heat accumulated at the back of her throat. Those silver eyes flashed like hot coals. ' _That's lewd!_ I demand to know who is producing such _filth!_ '

"She found the gem responsible and shattered her. After that, the main characters of such stories became decidedly more nameless. Perhaps 'A Pearl' or 'A Quartz' instead of 'White Diamond's favorite Pearl, Blanche' or 'Royal guard member Smoky Quartz.' It seems like a good compromise. The less important gems can have their raunchy literature without dragging our names through the mud…Though, there are still some that use very specific gems. Sometimes nothing can be done."

"My stars! That's terrible. If someone wrote about me, I might kill her myself."

"No one has written about you? I always get the impression that you're quite famous, Red."

"If they have I wouldn't know anything about it. Nor would I want to."

"Hmm." Goshenite crossed her fingers over the table. "Understandable. Why don't you tell me about your day? Or whatever you wish to talk about."

"It was fine—" But her intentions for coming into Goshenite's tea room rose to the top like steam running into a ceiling. "I wanted to talk about—" Images. The static during the party and the veil of mystery Red intended to set aflame.

In response, Goshenite released a small sigh. "I suspected you would want to talk about that. I suppose anyone would want an explanation."

"You know something."

The direct accusation chilled the air around them and dimmed the gentle hurricane of lanterns.

"That was rude—"

"No. You can't help the nature of your thoughts. You're right; I do know something, but—" There was more static where the truth would have been. Thinking about what she knew would lead to the incident itself—the rotting piece that was causing all of that foul stench. But her thoughts changed to out-of-order pixels and intense white noise. "But I've been asked not to tell you, so I won't. I'm sorry, Red."

"You've been censoring your thoughts— _How?_ "

"It's something you can learn to do with practice, and it's a good skill to have. Perhaps I can teach you once you've gained a little more experience. You haven't had the opportunity to use your powers too often. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Then Red received a glimpse of just how much hard work it required. It took Goshenite several centuries of pain and bloody eyes because it wasn't just scrambling her own thoughts, but Red's perception of them.

"I'll make her tell me."

That slipped out.

The almost ghost's eyes widened. "You can't, Red. You won't be able to force me to tell you. The only thing you can do is accept things the way they are. I know that's hardly satisfying, but…"

But Red was still determined. Goshenite ran her fingers over this hard and stubborn emotion as if she held a stone in her palm, sighing. "Please don't act on this foolishness. I understand why you feel this way; it's natural to be tempted to try despite my warnings. But you've never fought with me before. We'll only damage ourselves in the process for no reason whatsoever. The results of your search will be fruitless. I'm telling you this for your own good."

Still, Red considered it. Her morals drew out two lists in rapid, sloppy letters. She practically began to meditate, looking almost directly into Goshenite's furrowed brows and pursed lips.

It was practically a challenge.

"That's so typical. Why is it that all the gems in Yellow Diamond's court are so competitive—even when it's to their detriment? I optimistically hoped that we could talk about what you've been feeling and that you would respect my answer. I didn't want to dwell on this. But it's clear that I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Get over this and come back to me, Red."

"No." She nearly went deeper into Goshenite's mind, almost like reaching over and strangling her, but stopped at clenched hands. "I'm sorry, but I need to know. Tell me."

"I can't do that."

" _Why not?_ "

" _Why don't you ask your Diamond?!_ " Her long, soft hair stood up before falling violently back down. Carefully, Goshenite ironed out her rage, and held out an elegant hand. "Don't do this. Leave me, and if you really must know you can try confronting Yellow Diamond, but I would recommend forgetting about this matter altogether."

"Yellow Diamond won't tell me."

"No, she probably won't. She's gone through a lot of trouble—" Static.

"Is it really that bad?" Red's stomach contracted in horror.

"You would be happier not knowing." Goshenite stood. "Now please go."

But that only made the desperation worse. Like a black hole devouring another black hole. All of Red Beryl's free will pointed her in a single direction, where simply clenching her fists and clacking her teeth fell out of her control, and she was attempting to delve deeper into Goshenite's mind.

But there were immediate, endless walls shaped into a maze.

" _Red Beryl!_ " Those eyes began to glow like angry coals. The wind swirled the lanterns like ice in a glass, as well as the phantom's hair. "This is foolish and you _will_ leave!"

Goshenite pushed Red back into her own body and forced her legs to straighten and stand, with the sensation that her bones were on fire. But when the hypnotic order came to walk, the crimson one slapped it aside and attempted to plunge into a newly made opening, birthed of Goshenite's surprise.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

An invisible hand smacked her with partial force upon the cheek.

Where Red had will, Goshenite had control.

"Then you can just tell me the truth!"

The static cloud of answers surrounded them like a heavy and indispensable fog. Through it, some of the pixels drifted through in blocks, which Red attempted to rearrange—the way someone might twist and solve a Rubik's cube.

But Goshenite smacked the puzzles from her hands. With great force she drove a hard blow directly into her stomach that yanked and tied it into terrible knots.

Red screamed in pain. It must have happened out loud as well.

But she had seen that coming. The adrenaline made it hard to focus, and through the clamor around them came a cool breeze of sympathy that led straight to Goshenite's heart.

It happened quickly, but inside it drifted a bunch of polaroid pictures of times spent together. They cut up her crimson flesh as Red rushed through them, searching frantically for a very particular set of moments.

But they all turned to static—the photos became malfunctioning television screens and the passionate screeching of the resulting white noise nearly burst the opponent's eardrums.

Red was ejected again and thrown onto the floor.

The lesions made new friends with the scrapes and the unwanted guest observed her own body standing there, so still she was hardly breathing.

And Goshenite stood across the way, tears turning to steam as she barred her fangs.

" _I knew you would make this difficult!_ "

The lanterns caught fire.

And another command to walk came to hit her, but Red mustered her power and threw it off, condensing it to a violet powder that floated to the ground like wayward snowflakes.

A few droplets escaped that did not evaporate straight from the source. Though, it wasn't because her body was cooling; Goshenite simply released more of them.

From her gem she drew out more power, and her eyes became like teapots beneath an endless fire, tear ducts emitting the heat like spouts, until a cloud formed around them. It was punctuated by the burning lanterns, and Goshenite's teeth blackened in her anger and sorrow.

" _Leave my home!_ "

The command moved Red's legs this time, but the other noble mustered a great amount of her strength as well and ceased after a few steps. She stood near the door now, which her host violently and physically pushed her out of.

Red hit the wall on the other side of hallway.

There was a frightened shout that drew both of their eyes to the servant.

In a voice deeper than normal, her master spoke: "Go upstairs."

Snowy complied, running with hands clenched around see-through skirts.

Floating a few centimeters off the ground, Goshenite looked at Red Beryl directly in the eyes, trails of smoke emerging from the edges of her mouth, which sat slightly agape.

Red began to pool her power and came to her feet. From her chest, she drew her sabre.

More than anything, Goshenite was hurt. "Really?" She took the tears from her lashes. Even so, her sight remained like the fatal dot of sniper on her friend's forehead. "Give this up, Red." And then waited, defenses towering like a fortress, for the other gem's response.

But there wasn't one. Not verbally, anyway. Simply, her opponent brought herself lower to the ground and gripped the handle of her sword a little tighter. Goshenite felt Red's body gathering more power. It bunched around her like a cloud spitting up electricity every now and then.

" _So be it._ Let me know when you want to stop." And two katanas took shape around her, one at either side, blades shining and pointed to the one with her feet fixed to the ground.

Goshenite's irises become dark and small, until they appeared as two ink black dots inside a background of white and smoke. Her fangs had grown larger.

And she threw everything she had accumulated at Red.

The other noble countered with what she had charged, but some of the phantom's gamma rays broke through anyway and seared her blood colored flesh to the pigment of a scab. But the blades were coming too, which Red managed to parry despite the terrible sensation rolling around her nerves.

Her knees nearly buckled but didn't.

Perhaps because her opponent had moved them again, a little closer to the front door. Yet, before Red could go running back in, the swords were coming at her again and managed to leave a few cuts. One of the blades ended up deep inside her left shoulder, drawing a severe splatter on the tiles beneath them when Goshenite ripped it back out.

The scream Red created drew heavy chills against the phantom's spine. She hadn't meant to cut so deeply, and even though Red has been brought to her knees, she shot Goshenite right in the heart with an electric surge of power.

Now it was her turn to howl.

And Red dug through her memories again—through boxes and boxes of organized photographs as her friend and her katanas landed flat upon the floor. She found one with Yellow Diamond. It was linked with several other frames like a reel of film, and Red flipped through them.

"Goshenite, I need you to—"

The entire collection caught fire inside her hands, and the specter began to float again, barely holding onto a ragged breath. The exhaustion weighed heavy upon her cramping shoulders, but even so, she rose again, swords drawn and now dripping with her companion's blood.

The ends of her hair singed, due to Red's lightning.

Goshenite threw the lanterns at the other gem. And in real time, Red swung her sabre at the open air while the katanas came at her again, and the heat—however imaginary it may have been—flayed her alive.

Through all of that, Goshenite forced her to walk away.

The blades bit her again; they chewed her arms and painted more of her colors onto the blank sections of the clean white floor.

Goshenite forced her to move.

" _No!_ " Red couldn't see through her eyes any longer. Though, she still read the incoming current of all of the other noble's thoughts and emotions and fatigue and magic. Goshenite drew out more of it, dipping her grail into the silver pool of her power, but it was running low.

Red sent another wave toward her, only to have the attempt struck down with a violent slap.

Consciousness was thin, like the oxygen on top of a mountain.

"No—"

But Goshenite too had almost nothing left, so she did the most logical thing and broke the pipes so more came rushing out in a deluge.

Despite Red's blindness, she witnessed the long, burning robes her friend wore, her frying hair and the small straight horns that had risen on either side of her forehead.

The demon sent her commands and kept sending them, until Red Beryl turned and with quaking limbs traveled to the front door.

" _Goshenite, stop!_ "

" _Get out!_ " Her scream made the escaping blood curdle.

And Red's fingers very slowly approached the handle of the door. Yet, the motion stopped at the midway point as she desperately attempted to extinguish the fire occurring around every molecule of her body. Red's own magic leaked out near her feet and stopped some of the smoke, but her hand still reached, millimeter by tiny millimeter, towards the door.

Goshenite was nearby, floating. But she couldn't sustain this form much longer.

Even so, she went searching for more power as her fangs grew like out-of-control weeds.

The tranquil gem who patted Pearls upon the head, enjoyed a daily cup of hot tea, and who occasionally kissed her Diamond on the cheek and embraced her left boot was disappearing inside the violence of the heat. Those grey irises kept themselves trained forward and considered hacking off one of her own limbs with the freshly stained swords, to sacrifice it to the furnace and perhaps form a new pair of eyes and receive another injection of magic.

There was little logic and coherent thought anymore. Goshenite's brainwaves were mostly desperate hunger, growing due to the scent of blood.

Red took the handle.

Then she opened the portal and appeared on the other side, marking the ivory and gold with crimson hand prints. Red limped away with consciousness fleeting, painting the fresh walls of another Diamond's kingdom with her inappropriate blood.

Goshenite watched her go. Then she slammed into the ornate carpet in the main room, bleeding to the tune of her Pearl hollering, "My Lady!" as her feet made a staccato, flying down the stairs.

Snowy's fingers coiled up.

They were only about a meter apart, but her master's body still expelled the last few breaths of a dying candle, glowing. One of those pale, dainty hands wanted to reach out and touch her, but the other held it back with the servant's heart beating within her throat.

Snowy shook. Tears accumulated and overflowed onto pale cheeks that were growing paler.

"My Lady—"

Goshenite sucked in an enormous breath which she repurposed it into a sob. Her limbs folded and the phantom, now with horns, fangs, and nails as sharp as knives, wept. The rug beneath them drank her blood and sorrow, as such a transformation had torn her organs apart.

Snowy ran away.

But she returned with her lady's hairbrush.

With tears taking form, blurring her vision, the servant kneeled down next to her master and placed a hand upon her shoulder. When her lady didn't turn around and use her black lacquered fangs to rip off a few fingers, Pearl took a section of that searing white hair and began to brush it straight. Each strand had either burned, tangled, or ripped and became like a disaster affixed to her head.

Goshenite slowly caught the breath that was so rapidly leaving her. She sucked it in to expel it back out again, neither tasting nor keeping any part of it. Her own weeping slowly faded away and was replaced by Snowy's.

Even so, the servant brushed her master's hair. While doing so, she leaned in and slid her other, open palm past the curve of Goshenite's back, feeling the left over heat from the rage of a few moments before. It too, went away.

"Please don't cry, Snowy." The noble spoke with plenty of liquid still caught in her throat.

"My Lady!" Relief, because the voice that issued so many gentle commands sounded as it usually did.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't want this to happen." She sat up, centered over her legs as her shoulders shook. Her heart stopped burning but continued to ache. "She was my only friend—" An open gasp and Goshenite buried her face in her palms.

Snowy continued to brush her lady's hair, which was now like a gorgeous orchard destroyed by a lighting storm. Though, those bleach white and slender arms found their way around the aristocrat's body, gently. She had no powers of divine perception, but it was plain to see that her mistress was in terrible pain.

Goshenite accepted her embrace. She even pulled her Pearl's arms in more tightly. Her affection was like a blanket in the cold.

Eventually, the tears stopped on all fronts, and the phantom sat quietly while her attendant straightened out her locks. Occasionally, they caught, though Snowy didn't rip or tug but managed to get the bristles smoothly through. The bottom half was a complete wreck, but eventually, those little teeth moved through it all so effortlessly, and Goshenite fell to her side in a trance.

"Thank you, Snowy. I need to lay down now, but we can continue this later, before I see White Diamond." She rose on unsteady feet and patted her servant gently upon the head. Though, her slender legs almost sent her back upon the rug.

Snowy helped her stand and escorted her upstairs.

The blood stains in the carpet of multiple colors were left for another time.


	17. Chapter 17

Red crashed into her fainting couch and proceeded to bleed all over it, amongst a polarized cloud of shock from her terrified Pearl.

" _Madame!_ "

" _This is why I didn't want you to come—_ " There was no actual sound to her voice. It came out in a hoarse whisper that was punctuated by a wheezing, wet, bloody cough.

"Madame, what happened to you?!"

But Red didn't answer and her body disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter. It caused her gem to crash in solitude near the cushions while Pearl shouted and sank the stone between her heart lines.

So the servant sat, convinced that her master had died. Occasionally, she opened her hands to look over each surface, which had no visual imperfections to be noted. Regardless, she pressed Red's points securely into her palms and panicked silently, swaying back and forth as vision blurred and failed her.

And Red found herself, staring down a castle.

A blue sky full of white clouds rolled overhead, relaxed and calm in their eventual movement.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, but memory failed to show her the last. Red opened the doors and walked inside. The rest of the landscape, after all, was merely grass and there would be no answers written there.

She met with a corridor of many lights and doors with enormous hinges. In this place, the electricity powering the bulbs did not even whisper, and her feet upon the stone floor refused to echo, nor would they shout in the first place. A slight tapping merely came, like a soundless agreement between her soles and the ground—the way a ringing happens inside one's ears where no one else can hear it.

Something twisted her stomach.

But she continued further into that grey castle, complete with all its light blue flames.

 _Lady Red._

A shadow danced upon the walls in the firelight, taking no shape in particular. It disappeared around a right bend in the corridor, and with steps quickening, Red followed.

What appeared before her was more of the same—grey stones, azure light. But towards the very end of this particular corridor stood an enormous door with a rough surface of coarse rhinestones, and a neon light above it labeled Shangri-La.

It looked like a seedy bar.

Red's golden irises searched in the other direction, but found nothing more than stones and light. As she approached, the door opened wide and showed her a large room where many gems sat, drinking foaming but colorless beer.

And all of them turned to look directly at her.

None said a word, yet their eyes drank her hues. Not a speck of crimson existed anywhere else inside that black and white wasteland. Yet there she was, flaunting her rich pigments by merely standing there.

Her breath took form before her nose and lips. It, too, exhibited different electric hues each time it appeared.

One gem in particular called her over with a hand. She was sitting along the bar, nursing a half-empty mug, grey eyes burrowing mercilessly into the newest visitor's crimson flesh.

She had a modest pompadour and the outfit of a prince.

Impatiently, she snapped gloved fingers and pointed to the space next to her, but it was like watching a silent film. No sound traveled from the friction between her prints. This gem almost opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to remember it was pointless.

Red sat next to her and a brimming glass appeared before her.

The other gem had taken a napkin and began to write on it with a dull pencil.

'What are you doing here?'

In response Red spoke, "I don't know."

Everyone gasped inaudibly. That little bit of voice seemed to echo on forever in the constant silence, and those who had merely glanced over before had turned to stare.

Even so, Red asked: "Who are you?"

She took the napkin back and wrote: 'Heliodor' But then the etching continued. 'How did you come here?'

"I—"

How _did_ she come here?

Oh, yeah.

"I had a fight with my friend Goshenite."

Heliodor jabbed an assertive finger into her shoulder, where one of those katanas had sawed her flesh wide open, but there was hardly any feeling. Usually, any gem that touched her would feed thought directly to her, like listening to a band sitting only one or two meters away. What should have been loud and clear remained deafly quiet.

Then she placed that same finger against the flat face of her gem and mouthed out: 'You're lucky.' Heliodor pointed to her own grey stone, which split directly down the center. Her finger indicated Red's wound again, her own broken gem, and then her face which presented a formidable stare.

Red's breath came out Yellow.

Heliodor wrote on the other side of her napkin: 'You better watch yourself, Kid.'

And she finished the second half of her beer.

"Well, who cut you in half?" Her breath was rigid and leaking from both Red's nose and mouth, where before it preferred one or the other.

Heliodor bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"What did you do?"

She scowled and accosted Red another time with the force of her glare. Her palms met with the table before them and shook both mugs—one still entirely full and the other entirely empty—but the accompanying slam never transmitted. Possessed, Heliodor stood to her full height, sneering down at her company, mouthing out ' _What_ I _did? What_ I _did?! Hypocrite!_ ' and an entire spattering of dialogue that never knew any voice. Her lips moved too fast to read.

Another gem came over, this one darker grey and a little shorter, and grabbed her by the epaulettes. Her face hid beneath her hair and thick lips spoke reason to her companion. Though, whatever combination of phonemes composed this spell were, just as the rest of the noise, secretive.

Red kept expecting title cards but those never arrived either.

Both of them looked right at her.

Heliodor turned her long neck and visibly sighed; her companion spoke silently and slowly: 'Red.' The gem on her chest was also broken. Her long-sleeved arm pointed to the door. 'You should go.'

The only colorful gem there spread out her arms. "But we were all having such fun!"

Heliodor glared again.

Her companion pointed to the ceiling, and mouthed out a series, but Red didn't catch it the first or second time through. They went word for word, each of which her voice projected for everyone to hear.

"The"

"Way"

"Out"

"Is"

Squinting. "Upstairs."

Red Beryl's frustration had turned aquamarine inside the air. "Thank you. I'll leave all of you to do…whatever it is you were doing."

'Bitch!'

When the noble emerged from that almost literal hole in the wall, a staircase had taken form. The steps were steep, but whatever came next was extremely well lit, so much so that the light flooded from the top of the stairs down to where Red stood.

A warm breeze came and kissed her softly upon the lips, and she found herself in a large room with a lovely window, surrounded by billowing curtains. All of this came into view slowly, because the beams that emanated from it were so strong that Red's eyes needed a moment to widen and adjust. This chamber smelled of tulips.

"She could have killed you."

Someone wrapped their arms around her.

"Be more careful, please."

Red woke up, landing on her feet, her Pearl staring up at her from a sitting position on the ruined fainting couch due to all its dried blood stains.

It had been a while.

"Madame Red Beryl!" Pearl's memories recounted the damaged noble arriving home and passing out, and how the servant kept her gem clasped tightly inside her lily white hands, which now had little cuts due to the sharp edges of Red's stone.

The slave rose and embraced her master. There was so much concern that Red couldn't properly formulate the words to scold her. Instead she bathed in Pearl's tender heart like a healing ointment, and some of the ache that crunched her head into a balled-up piece of paper faded away.

Salt water. "I called Yellow Diamond and told her your body disappeared. She told me to stop panicking and that you would be back soon, and she thanked me for calling, but also asked that next time I file a written message with some kind of form, and I told her I didn't know how and she said you would show me." Pearl squeezed a little harder and gulped loudly into Red's ear. "But I'm really glad you're back. I was afraid you wouldn't be, Madame. You were gone so long."

The apartment was even more spotless than usual. The servant had anxiously cleaned it from top to bottom and had even tried to remove the rolling patches of blood from the couch to no avail. Like clockwork, every time a series of seconds had passed, her attention would lock onto Red's gem, which she had set carefully upon a plush pillow, to check and make sure it was still alright.

It always was, but she had to be sure.

"Sometimes when a gem is badly damaged, she'll disappear, but as long as her stone itself is okay, everything will be fine." Red's teeth felt different in her mouth.

"Could that happen to me, Ma'am?"

"Yes, but let's hope not."

They separated, and from Pearl's eyes, Red caught her reflection with the addition of her servant's shock.

"Pearl…"

Each one of her teeth had grown to a point and slightly yellow in discoloration. Seeing the sharp ends poke out from beneath her lips through the other gem's widened, grey eyes, Red ran to her vanity and saw for herself the new appearance her body had taken on.

But it wasn't just her teeth; her hair, too, had grown wild like that of a quartz warrior's, unruly as it hung in wide sections around her face. It was full of uncooperative frizz and volume, and Red made her bottom lip bleed, staring into her own face with eyes that had thankfully remained unchanged.

She lost her breath.

"What have I done?"

But Pearl hovered in the background again, thinking that her mistress looked just fine.

Goshenite had discolored fangs now too.

And Red's stomach started to hurt while her servant spoke softly: "Madame."


	18. Chapter 18

They made eyes at one another, at two different sides of the room as their Diamonds spoke. Heliodor looked right at Aquamarine, and though her hair covered those all-seeing eyes, the azure gem looked straight back.

Their lips bent upwards. Their lashes fluttered. They winked.

And in the privacy of whoever's chambers, they pressed their bodies together and shared one another's mouths. The air grew so hot and delirious, what belonged to whom and which tongue was in whose mouth became unclear amongst the steam.

They felt one another, transmitting raw and genuine emotions through touch and taste, moaning quietly with a few forbidden screams getting out into the open air.

One would hush the other, and they would laugh with little voices. They both wore guilty markings shaped into love bites and bruises beneath their uniforms.

It wasn't long before fusion changed from an option into an inevitability. Just as secretly as their love-making, they came together and waltzed in silence, grinning like fools, turning down their own internal music while gliding across polished tiles.

Together, Aquamarine and Heliodor became deep green, lush and furtive like life on other worlds. Just as before, they shared one mouth, one body, and one heart, twirling around inside an excellent outfit they had designed together.

But someone snitched—

Their Diamonds found out, and Yellow sliced Heliodor in half. Blue broke Aquamarine into bits. They would never create green again.

Their portraits were torn form the walls and the Goddesses commissioned new nobles.

Somewhere, locked away in a chest of jagged and shattered jewels, their corpses occasionally shook. Perhaps the air around either empress grew a little cold or a silent scream might emerge from the cracks beneath The Door. No one ever really heard it, but they might turn their head as if tapped on the shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

White Diamond had requested to see Red.

Yes. _White_ Diamond.

She was already running late. Red found herself in the mirror, trying to make her hair cooperate. It would no longer fit into its signature bun at the very top of her crown. Portions hung in front of her face and out from the edges of her ribbon, refusing to take the shape they had before.

Not only that, but now a major scar ran along her shoulder. Red hadn't seen it at first. The mark hid beneath the fabrics of her dress, but through some part of all of the staring, she had caught a portion of this abrasion peeking out beneath her sleeve. It looked like skin that had become swollen and somehow frozen that way forever, discolored and rough to the fingers. The scar stretched on for quite a while as well, noting where Goshenite had carved her, even though that particular pain had faded for the moment.

Her head still ached. Her stomach burned with poison.

Through the entire process, Pearl had stayed with her, assisting in composing the background and informing Red of White Diamond's message, chewing up her lips and wishing to raise her voice and say, "You don't look bad at all, Ma'am."

Eventually, the servant caught the time and informed her master: "Madame, it's almost time for your appointment with Miss White Diamond."

"Thank you, Pearl."

Finally, the aristocrat left.

Red warped to White's section of Homeworld and moved with the many crowds of different colored gems all with cream-colored points on their neat uniforms. Many of them looked at her, puzzled as much as the first time by her bizarre color and the Yellow Diamonds along her belt. The question of what Red was doing there occurred frequently amongst that enormous crowd. It bounced around between gems in electric transmission and occasional whispers.

One observed her sharpened nails and painted her a war lord.

Most imagined her a bizarre Ruby. Almost none of them had ever seen Red Beryl before, save for the gems that had encountered her last time.

On her way to the control room, she passed Goshenite's chambers and attracted the attention of two soldiers waiting outside. For her. Their scrutiny stalked her, to make sure nothing happened; to make sure Red didn't _try_ anything. The mistrust chased the misplaced noble well after she had moved on, until she reached White Diamond's control room which was also prefaced by two enormous, quartz soldiers. They both accosted her with matching grey irises and their lips bending into bizarre lines.

 _This must be Red Beryl._

The thought came with a shot of sympathy. From its waves, Red learned of White Diamond's anger.

Both of them suspected the Noble's death.

"Go ahead. She's anticipating you."

The doors opened. Even from the outside, a smoky cloud of wiry and tense rage spilled out onto the floor like a relentless fog. It was the result of someone very large and very powerful being very upset for a very long time. So much so that she filled her chamber with a toxic cloud of negative and electric emotion.

It thickened as Red moved further in.

And there was White Diamond, sitting with her arms crossed over her lap and those brilliant silver eyes trained like a sniper right onto Red's face.

The empress of empresses spoke: "Red Beryl. Do you have any idea why I've called you here today?"

The aristocrat of another household bowed lowly, well into the thickest portions of White Diamond's sentiments. Even so, the other Queen's direct thoughts hit her like a photon torpedo straight to the head. "Madame White Diamond, does it have to do with Goshenite?"

"Well!" Sarcastic applause. "You aren't as stupid as I thought you were. _Stand up._ "

Red did precisely as she was told.

From the left of White Diamond's foot was a lovely Pearl, burrowing beams of judgment directly beneath Red's crimson flesh. She hadn't seen this one before, but she resembled the others with similar hair and a wispy outfit, but with a slightly different color scheme consisting mainly of gentle blues.

Red could hear her own breath. Her pulse arrived within her ears.

"Let me tell you what happened: I called Goshenite in to speak to me and she arrived with singed hair, black fangs, and two sharp little horns sprouting directly out of her forehead." From White's heavy glare, Red received images of the assistant walking in, looking like a demon, with terrible bags etched beneath her normally lovely eyes.

Her pupils were the size of pin pricks, just as they had been inside her chambers.

"I asked her what was wrong—I had never seen her as such a mess. My peaceful, beautiful Goshenite looked miserable and beaten. Not only that—she glanced to the floor in shame of her appearance and couldn't bear to look me in the eyes."

There was a lump in her throat.

"She attempted to answer my question, but only managed to get a few words out before she broke down _weeping._ "

As part of the memory, White Diamond had come off of her throne and gently took Goshenite inside two elegant, powerful hands. In a panic, the Queen held her gently against her chest and the near phantom embraced the empress's neck while crying violently.

"When she finally calmed down enough to speak, she told me she had a fight with you—that you had come to her chambers and tried to get some information out of her." It was at this point that White slammed her fist upon the armrest of her throne and shook the entire room. " _Do you realize what could have happened?! You almost corrupted her, Red Beryl! If you—_ "

But she stopped. Her lower lip shook and White Diamond covered the bottom half of her face with a shaking hand. A few tears escaped and she looked away, out the window.

So many memories rushed by. So many instances of Goshenite smiling or laughing softly with her Diamond. White would tell her jokes and stories. Goshenite would embrace the Queen's boot. During important moments in history, the phantom was there, playing as her ruler's lie-detector. She might pull on her owner's fabrics to signal that she wished to speak, and her Diamond would lift her gently to her ear to listen. They had avoided so many tragedies together. The pride boiled and swelled from those enormous silver eyes.

Red too, had begun to cry.

" _What sort of friend does that?_ You should be ashamed of yourself." White used the backs of her fingers to wipe away the tears and caught her breath. "Even though you came and pushed her to such extremes—she wouldn't tell me what you wanted to know. She didn't state it, but I know when she's protecting someone—" The empress choked again. "Despite what you had done to her, she still loves you enough to protect you _and that's so much more than you deserve, Red Beryl._ "

The sharp-toothed noble managed to maintain eye contact, but her lashes were drowning.

White continued to speak. "If you had managed to corrupt her, I would break you into a million tiny shards and present them to Yellow Diamond in a gift box. But even then I wouldn't be satisfied. I could murder you a million times; it wouldn't do the job. You aren't one tenth the gem Goshenite is, and you can count yourself lucky that you're _usually_ Yellow's problem. I can assure you, if those Diamonds on your uniform were mine you would be a fine dust and my Pearl would take delight in sweeping you into the garbage compactor."

The empress's fire had evaporated her sorrow. Steam escaped her lips, and White Diamond placed her face against her prints. She exhaled and a great cloud escaped like the waste from a factory. "What in the world did you want to know so badly that you nearly killed your friend over it? I'd be more than happy to tell you so we can avoid any other tragedies you might want to engender."

Red retained her composure. "Madame White Diamond—I suspect Yellow Diamond has erased my former martial arts instructor's memories and changed my transcripts. I don't know what's happened, but I want to get to the bottom of this."

White bit the tip of her index finger and pinched her bottom lip. "Oh…"

And the two Diamonds were standing together inside an elegant meeting room. They were taking a break, facing out into the deep recesses of glowing space via a chilly window. Yellow cleared her throat and rose her voice:

'White, I'm going to change Red Beryl's memories.'

One looked to the other.

'She's so upset over losing her match that she's spending all of her time wallowing in self-hatred. I need to make this about something else—something that isn't her fault. Please don't mention her defeat…'

" _Something that isn't my fault?_ "

White Diamond's lips coiled like paper on fire. "That whole 'mind reading' thing's a bitch isn't it? Well. If I _thought_ about it in your presence that wouldn't exactly be mentioning it, would it? It could have just as easily slipped out. In fact, why don't you come closer?"

That white Pearl with just a little blue watched, gaze unbroken, as Red approached White Diamond. When those footsteps stopped along the perfect floor, that enormous woman leaned forward and placed her index finger—and sharp nail—against the noble's stomach. Its point bore into her flesh from the valence of her gown which crinkled beneath its pressure.

Yellow Diamond continued speaking clearly, like a ringing bell only a few meters away. "Please don't mention her defeat around her. She's going to think she's won."

White took a moment. "Certainly, but she'll wonder what happened to her memories. What will be your excuse?"

It was at this point that the other Diamond sighed. "I'm going to kill her Pearl."

 _What?_

White's eyebrows elevated with intrigue. "That's a little cruel, isn't it? Even if she is just a Pearl it's not as though she's done anything wrong."

Red's stomach filled with thorns. She nearly threw them up, but the pure white finger pressing into her abdomen continued to recount the story.

"I'm not sure what else I can do. Perhaps the only thing that would make her almost as upset would be losing that Pearl and therefore merit taking her memories."

"You could tell her to suck it up."

" _Don't you think I've tried?_ " Yellow's voice snapped like a whip.

"Of course." And White put up both hands. "I'm simply not confident that this is the best solution. But she's your gem, so do as you will. I won't mention her losing battle around her. I simply hope that no one else does."

Mercifully, White Diamond took her hand away and leaned back into her throne.

And finally, Red fell. Her limbs paralyzed, the aristocrat looked onto the clean tiles stretching on forever and ever before her as numb tears and silent sobs left her body. The floor was cold against her knees.

Her newly sharpened yellow teeth clenched together.

The Pearl looked to her Diamond and the empress spoke to the lowly servant. "It's unfortunate, isn't it? Yellow may be the most efficient but that doesn't stop her from being a fool on occasion. So she damages her gems, and by extension, _mine_."

"If only she were as wise as you, My Diamond. This would have never happened."

"Certainly not." Her sparkling attention bore into Red's weak shoulders again, but the misplaced noble only felt the weight. "Red Beryl, I considered never allowing you anywhere near Goshenite again, but I know that would only break her heart. For some inexplicable reason, you're still dear to her. Perhaps she understands your plight and pities you; she's very perceptive that way." White let out a breath. "I hope when you see one another, you apologize profusely to her. And if you _ever_ endanger her safety again, I won't hesitate to shatter you. I don't care how angry Yellow will be. I won't allow you to threaten the security of my empire a second time, which is precisely what you did by terrorizing my Goshenite. Perhaps I would break you now, but fortunately for you, there are more reasons not to."

White stopped and Red wept. She had heard every word of what the Queen had said, but her own heartbreak and disbelief had not ceased. Trying to wrap her mind around the truth was like swallowing a hard, enormous rock. It got caught up in her throat, choked her, and brought tears to her eyes.

White Diamond watched this happen.

Despite the empress's anger, which held on like a loose and potent dust to her flesh, a kind of understanding printed the coming words into her mouth:

"I'm sorry your Diamond lied to you, Red Beryl. If you _did_ belong to me, this wouldn't have happened; I would have never taken the truth away from you, even if it hurt. Look at all the time this foolishness has wasted. You found out anyway, and now your Pearl is dead for no reason. In some ways, I understand why you did what you did, even though hurting your friend is still _absolutely_ unacceptable. I hope you learn from this. Accept your mistakes and know that, as a flawed creature, you're bound to make more of them. You aren't a Diamond, after all, even if you _do_ have Yellow's ego. Regardless, there's no point in tearing yourself apart over such things. Had you not been that upset, I believe you could have spared yourself, Goshenite, me, and your Pearl all of this trouble. You're quite young, but this is the sort of mistake you won't be allowed to make twice. Do you understand?"

Red took a moment to get her shit together. She bit down on her tongue and swallowed the pain and the confusion, then moved her blurry eyes to White Diamond's face. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. I'll be contacting Yellow Diamond about this matter. It's important she know what's going on with you. You're dismissed."

"Madame—"

" _What now?_ Don't you think you've wasted enough of my time?"

Red gulped. "I'll leave, Madame White Diamond. I just want to know—" She prevented herself from raining more tears into the empress's clean floor. "Is Goshenite okay?"

White sighed. "Yes; she's resting in her chambers. I've gone to check on her whenever I've had the chance, and she seems to be calming down. Her horns have disappeared and her fangs are much smaller. Her lovely eyes have almost completely gone back to normal. That said, you are not— _under any circumstances_ —to visit her until called upon. I've set up a few guards outside her apartments to see that you don't tamper with her healing. _I swear, if you have the audacity to go near her—_ " White shut her eyes and spread out her arms. "It looks as though she's going to be alright. I'm sure you'll hear from her eventually. Now leave my control room before I force you to go. I can't bear to look at you any longer."

"Yes, Ma'am." Speaking was like ripping out whole finger nails at once. "Thank you for your time."

Red coerced her legs into wobbling straight and her body into turning and walking away from the goddess seated at her enormous throne. But even as she marched forward, her throat burned and the chagrin flooded over its boundaries. It was comparable to walking home after surgery. The doors shut behind her, and every gem she passed along the way analyzed her sorrow and the pointed teeth she carried inside her weeping mouth.

Red locked herself inside her study. Pearl's tender grey eyes burned like acid against her skin as they caught her coming in.

And even though the aristocrat had grown the attributes of a monster, her servant still sat outside the door and cried for her. That very young one sobbed out a bizarre prayer for her mistress's happiness.


	20. Chapter 20

"Good luck tomorrow, Red." Yellow Diamond's light occupied every nearby wall, glowing like the far way beams of a sun. "I'm looking forward to watching your match."

"Thank you, My Diamond. I'll make you proud."

"I'm certain you will. See you soon."

"I'll see you soon, Madame."

As her light faded, Pearl curled up her pretty lips and turned a little blue. "Are you nervous, Lady Red?"

"Not particularly. I know exactly what to expect. Why? Are you?"

Slender charcoal fingers rang out their cloth.

"Don't worry, Pearl. She isn't going to hurt me. Everything is going to be fine."

"Oh—" She nearly tore her rag in half. "I wish you didn't have to fight at all. It seems so unnecessary."

"I know, but you don't need to worry. Please. It makes me uneasy."

"I'm sorry, Lady Red."

"It's alright. I just don't like to see you that way. If anything, you should be happy. I'm graduating soon."

"I _am_ happy, My Lady."

Red took a few steps forward and wrapped her Pearl up in both of those crimson arms. "A few of Yellow Diamond's Pearls are coming to help me get ready. I can request that they polish you too."

"I'd love that."

And then there was a knock on the door and Pearl broke apart their embrace to answer it.

A very short time later, everyone (or so it seemed) had come to the stadium. Every gem in that enormous set-up glittered beneath the heavy light. Out of all of them, Yellow Diamond shined the brightest, surrounded by her small collection of Pearls. This included Red Beryl's unique little servant, who looked excellent in her additional frills and shine.

At her Queen's side, she picked her nails, and stared at her master who had taken center stage with only a few other gems and all of their enormous instructors.

While the others might talk to one another, Red Beryl and her Jasper sat entirely still and quiet. Both were dressed in black, with striking yellow diamonds across their outfits, arms folded, waiting.

Before the speech began, Red Beryl spoke. "You've never liked me, have you?"

And Jasper, who did not answer immediately, turned to her student. They looked deep into one another's golden eyes.

"No. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"It's good that we're first then."

"Yeah, I guess it is." But her teeth clenched and those huge arms crossed even tighter.

Then the whole auditorium listened to the speaker who discussed Homeworld's glory, as well as the undeniable might and justice of the Diamonds. The audience applauded politely and the first two were called forward.

All the warriors hollered for their sister.

And all the nobles leaned forward in their seats, ready to see at least a few splashes of dark crimson blood.

Then the clock began to tick. Red Beryl drew her sabers and Jasper summoned her morning star.

"Rip her to shreds, J!"

But as soon as Red began to glue her instructor's feet in place, the edges of her vision faded to white and the rest became a terrible blur.

" _No—_ "

The Door was coming to get her, blood thirsty like all the other aristocrats.

No, no, no!

The crowd watched in morbid silence and tangible confusion as that crimson gem hit the ground like a pillowcase full of bricks and writhed.

Through it, the instructor came forward and stepped on her student's neck. With her powerful grasp, she took Red by the wrist and tore off her arm from the shoulder, sinews popping and snapping like the stressed-out strings of a violin.

Before she could even move on to the next one, Red disappeared into a cloud of deep smoke and glitter.

The entire crowd remained speechless.

In that silence, Jasper presented Red's gem to the announcer, and Yellow Diamond stood up from her seat to walk away.


	21. Chapter 21

Yellow had summoned her, down a long and confusing corridor to the control room. And this smallish Pearl, with her wild blue hair and ebony skin, walked desperately alone with her very own footsteps echoing from the empty halls back into her ears.

Occasionally, she would stop. Her whole body would cease in order to pull in a long, shallow breath that filled her chest but did not satisfy the quaking of her limbs.

Red Beryl had always come with her to meet Yellow Diamond. When the servant would get nervous, her master's crimson hand would come and wring all the nerves from her fingers in a confident grip.

Now Red's heart was broken and _Pearl_ needed to be the strong one.

Occasionally, another gem would pass by and toss her an odd look. The curiosity in their eyes told stories of Pearls escaping their masters. But why then, would this one be headed in the unequivocal ruler's direction? Not one of them said a word to her, though she anticipated a violent interrogation each and every time.

Somehow, through loud steps and beads of warm sweat, she came to Yellow Diamond's door. The Queen's Pearl awaited her, and after a mildly confused look and a flip of golden hair, one servant led the other deep-deep-deeper into the rabbit hole.

In the middle of it all was Queen Mother of Everything, sparkling gently in the dull and calm light of the throne room. Even Yellow Diamond, who typically made such an intimidating pose upon that enormous chair, with one leg crossed sternly over the other and back at 90 degrees straight, had given up into the recesses of her seat. Her arms hung over the rests and her brows furrowed—plagued with empress kind of thoughts.

Those glittering eyes lazily captured Pearl, and she leaned forward.

"Come a little closer."

"Yes, My Diamond."

Yet, the two of them were still separated by miles. Pearl bent into the floor and groveled in respect.

This polite begging was met with an intense silence.

Yellow Diamond clicked her tongue against her perfect, hard teeth.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

With her face to the floor, Pearl answered. "Does it have anything to do with Red Beryl, Madame?"

"It does."

Another shift in that perfect figure. More silence.

"Pearl, stand up and come even closer. What I'm about to say is going to be difficult."

"Yes, Ma'am."

So the smaller one rose and moved four echoes nearer, until she was within arm's length of the Queen. But her deep blue eyes did not dare to meet hers, so they affixed themselves to the golden woman's high heels.

"I called you here because I intend to take your life."

Finally, the servant dared to look up. Her lips experienced a series of seismic waves, but she anchored her tongue in a single place.

"Red Beryl is so upset about losing her match that I'm not sure she'll ever be able to get over it. She'll blame herself for millennia, but I need her at work tomorrow."

Both gems, despite their grossly different castes, looked right at one another.

"I'm going to shift the pain to something that isn't her fault—to something I'm going to claim is an accident. Do you understand?"

Pearl was losing her breath. And her vision clouded over with an ocean of saline that simultaneously choked her out. Still, her voice rolled victoriously out from her bottom lip: "Yes Ma'am. I understand."

"Be strong, Pearl. You must know that even in dying you will do your master a great service. This is very much your destiny and what you were made to do. Even though you won't be alive any longer, you can at least rest assured that the gem you were made to serve can function well because of your sacrifice. I cannot think of a more honorable task for a Pearl, and your excellent deeds will not be forgotten."

One of those beautiful hands made its way out to catch those salty tears upon its gloved fingers. With her large prints, Yellow Diamond carefully stroked the valence of Pearl's face.

"I hardly ever have to destroy Pearls that are so well-behaved. Throughout the entirety of your short existence, you have been very good. Red loves you, and I know you love her back, which is precisely why this is really the only sensible solution. For that I apologize."

Pearl's eyes had shut completely. She stood relatively still and wept, so Yellow Diamond held her close within those slender goddess arms.

"I'll make it completely painless; you won't feel a thing. Is there anything you want to say, Pearl?"

"Madame, I—" Her lowly salt water was tarnishing Yellow Diamond's shoulder. Pearl tried to stop. She tried and tried to pull the storm ruling over her heart back into the cursed bottle from whence it came, but it was too late. The hurricane brought its havoc and could not be reasoned with. After moments of struggling, Pearl threw up her hands and anchored them around Yellow Diamond's neck. "Madame, what I want to say is—" But she broke down crying again.

"Be strong, Pearl."

"Yes, My Diamond—" The little servant grasped at breath. "Thank you for giving me to such an excellent master. If my death is to be the cause of her misery, please tell her that I love and will miss her dearly. I've seen some gems be cruel to their Pearls, but Red was always kind to me, even when I made a mistake. I was so fortunate to be paired with her—" She attempted to wipe the melancholy from her face, but her arms were not long enough to reach from their positions around the Queen. "May I request that you tell her, My Diamond?"

"I'll see to it that she knows."

"Thank you so much, Ma'am."

The servant wept and their embrace had ended. But then Yellow Diamond brought her even closer and placed her gorgeous lips upon the black Pearl affixed to the little slave's chest. With wild electricity cracking her limbs apart, Pearl fell into a painless heap onto the floor with the Queen looking down at her from that resplendent throne.

Their finger prints touched as the slave disappeared into a foamy cloud of neon blue.

And Yellow Diamond took her gently from the floor. The rainbow glaze of her gem shone softly in the mellow light.

Then those refined hands crushed Pearl into an ashy powder.

And the Queen walked away from the throne room to take Red Beryl's memories and convince her of her beloved servant's "accident."


	22. Chapter 22

The doors were locked, and Red placed her back flat against the wall, facing her bookcase on the other side of the room. Time ticked by in measured beats spat out by her clock.

She clicked her arid tongue against her dry teeth and closed tearless lashes around bloodshot eyes. Bags had formed beneath them, like a spent oasis in the middle of a desert. The sun had stolen all of their water and left the land with nothing.

A knock came upon the door.

"Uh—Madame—" Pearl gulped. "I think you're supposed to go to your job?" And then a pause. "Should I call Yellow Diamond and tell her you're not feeling up to going? Maybe…" But her voice trailed off while the gears in her throat made all of her words reconfigure themselves.

Red didn't answer. Her attention just swept along the floor and ended up bunched in one particular corner, where dust sat in a pile of neglect.

"Madame?"

The clock continued to whisper. It spoke a bizarre language that perhaps would have told the time, if anyone kept track or could speak it. But it merely babbled on, forever, in perfect measure.

From the other side of the door came a muffled ringing. The pattern belonged to Yellow Diamond.

Red's body twitched. She even took her palms and placed them flat upon the ground and moved herself a few centimeters before the muffled song became muffled dialogue.

Red Beryl again connected with the cool, indifferent floor.

She pressed her ear to the door.

"Greetings, My Diamond. How are—"

"Where is Red Beryl? She isn't in her office, so I assume she must be at home. Is she?"

"Yes, Madame. She's currently inside her study. After her meeting with White Diamond, she hasn't come out, and she won't tell me why—" Pearl's voice faltered. "My apologies, My Diamond."

"Tell Red I wish to speak with her. If she doesn't come to see me, I'm coming to see her, and I'm going to be upset—no, I already am. It's unlike her to miss even a moment of work, much less two shifts' worth." A pause. "Send her to me. If she doesn't come, let me know. I expect a response—one way or the other—shortly."

"Yes, My Dia—"

But the call ended and footsteps began softly and ended loudly against the other side of the door.

"Madame Red Beryl, I don't know if you heard that, but Yellow Diamond has requested to see you. She said she's mad. I think you should go."

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Madame?"

Red made a word, but it was so dry that it did not know life outside the voiceless movement of her mouth. The aristocrat gulped. And then she choked with a sharp cough filling up the blank air of the study, drowning out the monotone opinions of the one who kept the time.

And those crimson limbs linked arms with a chair sitting nearby. Her legs straightened themselves out as the weight of her body almost tipped the piece of furniture. But even then, the change in altitude happened too fast, and it was too much.

So Red collapsed back onto the smooth tiles, with her chin jabbing into the cushion on the lap of her seat.

The edges of her vision began to fade and blur.

"No…"

"Madame?"

" _No!_ "

"Madame, what should I do?"

" _Pearl—_ "

"Please, Yellow Diamond is expecting you! She's going to be angry if I have to call her back!"

The scene turned from the vision of the dusty cushion to an ink black canvas of an empty night sky—like space with no stars at all—to a wall of plain white.

Where someone had painted an enormous gate, with multicolored stones aligned along its rough flesh.

" _What the fuck do you want?!_ "

It screamed back. But whether or not that was actually a reply was difficult to tell. The Door never existed in a state where it did not howl; the volume just rose when Red howled back.

" _Well?! What are you going to show me today?! You want to show me how she died again?! How it's all my fault?! Why don't you just—_ "

The sound grew louder. Red's eardrums swelled until they threatened to burst, but never did. The noise became so intense that it controlled the lost noble's unsteady heartbeat and forced her brain to boil inside her skull. Her bones vibrated with the waves.

" _Shut up! Shut your fucking mouths!_ "

Stray saliva flew from her lips, and Red clenched her fists. Yet again, every mismatched eye along the ruined flesh of that enormous gate came and looked directly at her. As if someone had snapped their fingers, the audible agony ceased and each pupil came and focused upon the one before them—and all the gems, broken, shattered, or otherwise—shone gently in the cosmic light around them.

Some were blinding.

Yet, besides the sparkling, everything became still.

"I'm sorry—" Even Red's technicolor moved in slow clouds instead of its usual panic between her void lungs and her greedy nose.

"I'm sorry."

Her hand came and sat upon an empty space, where there were neither eyes nor pieces of broken gems. Her fingers landed exactly between two halves that composed a single whole that fate and its many blades had separated.

"Do you have her? Is she here at all?"

She began at the very top and moved over every last shard and every last eye. They encountered various colors, but none of the fragments were black and none of the irises were the correct shade of blue.

"Don't tell me that—"

Droplets of blood and saline crashed around her feet.

"I've seen her here before—"

They wet her socks and threatened to leave a few stains she would never get out.

 _Madame you have to open the door!_

"What?"

 _Yellow Diamond is coming!_ Please!

Red's hands settled over a heart-shaped abscess against the portal's surface. Her fingers sank into it, and either side of that enormous gate rolled slowly open while the arms came and wrapped around Red's legs. But she kept them entirely still and closed her eyes as her body crashed onto the floor and they dragged her in.

 _Madame!_

The noble found herself on Earth, in a country the humans named Japan, inside a messy apartment with books in piles along the floor and trash accumulating along the corners of the room.

In the center of it sat a pink woman, about the same size and stature as Red Beryl, with a scar on her left shoulder. Her face hid behind a veil of soft candy-colored hair.

There was a screen a few meters away from her, expelling words in another language and images of another dimension, but she paid it no mind. Her attention clung to the smooth surface of the low table laid out before her.

" _You—_ "

And then, golden eyes bordered with intense, aristocratic liner scraped themselves from the flat, monotonous view and brought themselves to her guest's face.

Thick brows furrowed in confusion. 'Who are you?'

Her mouth didn't make any sound. But the pink one stood and held out her naked arms, but only a short distance, with fingers crinkling and folding in toward her palms.

She took a few steps closer.

Her heart-shaped gem twinkled against the black background of her dark apartment. It was all colored sepia, save for her and the champagne-hued stone in the middle of her modest chest.

" _Stay away from me!_ "

Those slender rose hands had almost touched Red's ruined shoulder. She slapped them away and made a few steps backward.

'I just wanted to see if it felt the same.' She traced the uneven scar along her own shoulder, then dropped her hands to either side of her hips. 'Won't you tell me who are? I know I've seen you before.'

There were bags beneath her eyes that piled on like a four-volume series. The thick lines were like built up sorrow and unaddressed junk, similar to the soap scum that builds up around an uncleaned bathtub and discolors the whole thing. Yet, her irises stuck out, unchanged despite whatever the years had brought. Like a diamond made to weather a storm.

Her stolen power was untouched.

Red answered: "I'm the gem you were _supposed_ to be."

And spat upon the floor.

'Well…' Morganite cleared some of the hair from her face. 'I hope that's working out for you. It would be nice if Yellow Diamond were finally satisfied.' She sat back down where she had been and watched as magical human girls hollered at one another.

"Aren't you—"

Red's words drew her gaze back over. 'Yes?'

" _Aren't you upset? What's your problem?_ "

'Why would I be upset? If you're the gem I was supposed to be, it sounds like everything is great. I'm sure Yellow Diamond is happy with you, and I hope you're happy too.' Those identical eyes affixed themselves back on the color static and high-pitched dialogue.

" _But I hate you! You're a loser and a tramp!_ "

The elder noble merely looked to the younger one and knit her heavy black brows a second time. Her mouth bent, and she tilted her head. 'I'm sorry you feel that way. I certainly don't hate you, Red Beryl.' The television's noise grew a little louder. Her face turned slightly toward it. 'If you change your mind, you can sit with me. Everyone seems to like this show. Perhaps you would too.'

"Why the hell would I sit with a scrub like you?! You— _You Pearl fucker!_ "

Morganite turned from the television with a sick kind of fascination coiling her lips. 'I suppose you've had some visions of me. Well, I've had some visions of you too.'

Red Beryl's breath grew slightly louder in her own head. Her fingers, unconsciously, crunched up like the legs of a dead spider, and she accosted Morganite with a needle-point glare.

That wretched pink slob spoke: 'I might be a Pearl fucker but at least I'm not a hypocrite.' Then she smiled. _That bitch smiled_. ' _Pearl Fucker._ '

" _How dare you!_ I never—it never got that far! I have standards! Unlike you! A noble—even an exiled, _useless_ one like you—is _not_ to conduct herself that way with her Pearl! With _any_ Pearl! The one you have— _she isn't even yours_ , is she?"

There was a long a silence. Even the television spit out quiet static. The cute Japanese girls had evacuated the screen, and all that remained was muted, but still apparent, white noise.

Morganite lit a cigarette. 'No, that Pearl you saw isn't mine. She doesn't belong to anyone. But even if she _were_ mine, what would be the issue? We both like one another very well, and she wanted me to do those things to her just as much as I wanted to do them. So what crime am I committing then, especially when you consider that this planet has none of Homeworld's stuffy laws? Will you arrest me for preforming oral sex? For fingering my girlfriend? _For making her come?_ '

" _Don't be lewd._ "

'If that's the case, then I have to say—' Morganite blew out a small cloud of static-colored smoke, knitting her brows. 'That's pretty fucking stupid even for Yellow Diamond.'

" _What?_ "

' _I said_ : That's pretty _fucking_ stupid even for _Yellow Diamond_.'

As Morganite took another long drag, Red Beryl dashed forward and attempted to strangle her with two wild hands. Nothing came of it. Red's limbs passed through her awful pink sister as if Morganite were a phantom, leaving the attacker to writhe on the floor.

The exile laughed. 'You really should have made love with her, Red Beryl.' Exhale. A plume of chemicals. 'You don't know what you're missing, especially with these powers. And frankly, I think you're a little bit jealous. Because deep down— _deep, deep down_ —down in the heart of hearts you wish you didn't even have, you want to be a Pearl fucker too.' She tried to touch Red's rough hair, but her fingers merely passed through. 'And I want you to know that it's okay. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being a Pearl fucker, no matter what Yellow Bitch has to say about it, or any of those other tarts for that matter.'

Red's vision began to cloud over.

Her breath involved motion from her entire body, both in and out. Her skin boiled and steamed.

" _Morganite—_ "

'Have a nice trip back.'

Red Beryl became so hot she began to evaporate. She left her sister's apartment through the roof and kept rising until her molecules shot through space and ended up back on Homeworld.


	23. Chapter 23

Red Beryl's chambers shook with heavy, perfectly timed stomping from the hallway. The walls quivered and spit out the portrait of Yellow Diamond that they used to hold. Pearl held onto the fainting couch, digging her fingers so far in that they left puncture wounds and stuffing began to poke out around her broken nails.

The doors shot open. Pearl didn't even need to ask them to.

And this perpetual jumping of everything in the apartment grew chronic as Yellow Diamond entered.

" _Where is she?_ "

Pearl mopped the sweat from her brow. "She—She's in her study, My Diamond—" Her constitution shaking, the servant placed her fingers back into the gaps she had made.

" _Red Beryl!_ You are to come out this instant! I'm tired of this foolishness!"

Silence from the other side of the wall. But you could hear Pearl's legs jiggling and clicking together. The little gem gasped for breath as time ticked by and her master did not respond to their very large and very angry queen.

"Pearl, you said you couldn't get an answer from her?"

"N-no, Ma'am! Red has locked the door and wouldn't respond when I told her—"

"Take cover behind the couch."

"Oh, what?"

But Yellow Diamond balled up her gloved hand into a fist and drove it like a wrecking ball into the flat and innocent surface of the wall. And Pearl dropped, in a heap, behind the couch and didn't get back up.

A loose dust floated around in the air while bits of wall piled onto the floor like unorganized stacks of books turned into broken and chalky pillars.

Golden eyes searched inside the room and found a certain aristocrat, unconscious and propped up against her chair.

"Red—"

The crimson corpse did not move or even respond to the tone of its master's call.

"She must be having a vision."

"My Diamond?" Pearl peaked out from one side of the couch.

But the Queen was focused; she grabbed Red by the leg with one of her enormous hands and dragged her out. And from the security of lightly bunched fingers, Red dangled with hair and skirts falling downwards, like a doll taken up by a ruthless child.

Pearl held out a hand. The other covered lips that mouthed out, silently: "Madame Red Beryl."

Yellow Diamond looked right at her while Red swung back and forth in her grip, slowly. Her limp body was a pendulum at the end of its motions.

The force of that goddess stare brought a few tears to the surface of the servant's eyes. But Pearl continued to censor her mouth and drew that fluid back in.

"Thank you for calling me, Pearl."

"Yes, My Diamond."

The empress went away, steady foot prints causing the wreckage to vibrate amongst the clicking of excellent heels. The doors opened for her and closed again and Pearl searched around the room.

With a broom, she began to clear the dust and the aftermath from the floor.

And Yellow Diamond went back to her control room.

At first she had placed Red upon the floor and assigned her Pearl to wipe the blood from the noble's eyes. Yellow watched as the servant took her handkerchief and cleared the thick droplets that accumulated along crimson cheeks and the farthest edges of her clamped-shut lashes.

Occasionally, the aristocrat's body would tense and writhe by no will of its own. Red's back would arch into a perfect half circle; her mouth would gasp breathlessly and her eyes would shoot open, showing golden irises that shot around like pinballs in a very small space.

Yellow Diamond's Pearl backed away.

When the movement stopped, she would come back and adjust the noble's fabrics, because showing so much of her stockings was unladylike.

It happened a number of times.

When that slightly animated corpse moaned and twisted itself into various shapes, Yellow Diamond would glance from her screen to the scene playing out before her.

Those eyes would flick over and watch as her Pearl rearranged the noble. Though, when Red coiled up into a tight ball and shivered, the Queen sighed and left her throne. This time, instead of grasping her by a single leg inside a clenched fist, Yellow Diamond took Red beneath the shoulders and made a cradle for her tiny daughter, who shivered so violently and bled from the tear ducts.

And she sat back inside her chair and allowed her subject to recline into the recess of her elbow, while long, elegant fingers held her legs in place. When the aristocrat shook and tried to weave herself into terrible knots, the empress held her still, and the electricity surging through her body kept Red from the cold.

Pearl surrendered the dirtied handkerchief and Yellow Diamond took up the task of cleaning the coming blood every so often. If it dried, it would glue the noble's eyes shut.

The Queen's warmth relaxed her tensing muscles.

And Red woke up with a coughing fit.

Yellow Diamond sensed the flailing and closed her palm around the noble's limbs another time and sent a little more heat into her ungloved hand.

"My—" Red's throat waged war against itself and tried to expel her lungs from her chest. "My Diamond—"

"Don't speak. Get your bearings about yourself first; we have many things to discuss and I won't have you spitting up every time you open your mouth. Here—" The handkerchief landed in Red's lap. "Now that you're awake, clean your own eyes."

Wheezing. "Yes, My Diamond—"

" _What did I just say?_ "

There was no reply. Red gulped, followed instructions, and leaned back again, into the ruler's arms. But then there was everything, and the heat was intoxicating, and in place of the dark crimson droplets came salt and water while Red fought her throat for a different reason.

Yellow Diamond sighed. "What in the world is going on with you, Red Beryl? All of this is extremely unlike you." As she spoke, her thumb stroked past the little gem's legs, over her long black skirts which were still wrapped up by the rest of those digits. "White Diamond called me not long ago to tell me you fought with Goshenite and that you made quite a bit of trouble for her." There was the sound of typing. "You haven't been to work despite regaining consciousness, and if my eyes don't deceive me, your teeth are sharp and it looks as though you have quite a scar. I suppose that's the result of your battle with Goshenite, but White neglected to tell me why exactly you challenged her in the first place. Naturally, I want an explanation and you _will_ give it to me once you've composed yourself. There had better be a good reason for this bizarre and shameful behavior, especially from a gem who has been so studious and efficient up to this point."

"My Diamond—"

"Hush! I _will not_ have you speaking and weeping and _carrying on_! You will communicate clearly or not at all!"

"I'm so sorry—" An enormous, empty gasp. And Red buried her face into her Diamond's side, whose heat made the tears evaporate into steam. "I'm a failure—"

Yellow's stomach expanded with another breath that she released slowly. Her brows furrowed and the typing ceased so her other hand could come and cover the upper half of Red's body. Those large prints stroked past her wild burgundy hair and her palm brought the noble nearer to her rib cage, where she hysterically emptied her howling and tears.

"Red?"

A delay, and then a muffled: "Yes, My Diamond?"

"Why would you say that you're a failure? I'm puzzled by your behavior, but I've never thought that about you. Calm down. _Talk to me._ All this misery isn't helping me to understand what's going on. It's counterproductive. Why are you crying? Did something happen with your friend?"

Somehow, a calmness came and Red stopped momentarily. Though, it all still bunched up and choked her, slightly.

Yellow waited, with her fingers still wrapped around her guest.

"My Diamond—" She gasped and swallowed. "I—" Getting the words out was like sucking down knives. "I suspected Goshenite was withholding information from me so—" But then came a kind of vomit that tasted metallic against her tongue. "Throughout the entire process I learned of the circumstances of my first Pearl's death."

Yellow Diamond moved her hands away. The fingers she had, holding Red's limbs in place, uncurled and sat at her side.

Neither gem looked at one another.

"I had feared it was in regards to that." The Diamond expanded and contracted again with a slow breath. "I knew you had something planned when you asked me about your instructor at the party, with Goshenite standing so close by. But I couldn't tell you that you weren't meant to know without giving myself away. I imagine you're upset."

Silence.

Red filled it with a sniffle and hard inhale.

Her Diamond bathed her in a warm glance looking downward, with irises that were like suns.

"I did it so you would stop tearing yourself apart over losing your match. I didn't know what else I could have done; you were so miserable." Another pause, and the Queen stopped looking at her subject in favor of glancing out into space. "Was Goshenite the one who told you?"

"No, Madame. White Diamond did."

The empress made another sigh. "I needed you to work. All the good you've done has far outweighed the sacrifice of a single Pearl, but it was pointless. You found out anyway." She set Red back onto the floor, but did not look her in the eye. Her attention was yet again bleeding out into the space that surrounded them.

"I hope you haven't come to hate me. I'm sorry."

"Certainly not, My Diamond!"

All that existed between them was the hum of the queen's machine. Red cleaned the fluid from her eyes and held the broken pieces of her heart together, even though she was reaching for the whip again to draw more blood from her own back.

The first lash began. "I love you more than anyone, My Diamond. I regret that I ever made you go through all the trouble you did—" The pain was spilling out again, and her water was mixed another time with blood from the vision and the invisible lesions along her open skin.

But Red used the handkerchief she had been given and cleaned her eyes. "I've failed you, My Diamond. Not even once, but twice now. I've failed my first Pearl just as I'm failing the second by making her life difficult. You honor me with your apology, but I should apologize to you: I'm sorry for behaving so dishonestly and for wasting so much of your time. This is the last thing I wanted—"

And the noble sank her face into her hands. She hid her twisting mouth full of twisted teeth while her heart cracked under a few more wounds. She nearly fell to the floor, but her quivering legs kept her standing.

"Red. Stop this."

For her empress, the smaller gem ceased, but looked up with drowning eyes. "My apologies, Madame." Though, her voice was still frail. "May I please make this up to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to atone for the trouble I've caused you." Red filled her lungs as her sound came close to normal. "I found Morganite on Earth in a vision I had. I'd like to finish the task her Jasper couldn't and bring her back to you for execution, My Diamond."

The goddess sat back in her chair and sank her consideration into the asteroids floating past her window. Her fingers crossed over her lap. And she spoke:

"No."

"But—"

"If you feel you need to make it up to me, go back to work. I need you here."

"My Diamond, I wouldn't require long."

" _I said no._ " The full force of Yellow's glare rained down upon Red. "Do you have any idea how troublesome the Earth is? Nothing good ever comes of any of my gems going there. If that's where Morganite is, it's a perfect place for her—that traitor is out of the way on that gem-forsaken planet, and I will _not_ send you there to risk your life for the likes of her."

"I think I can—"

" _Do you defy me, Red Beryl?_ "

Silence. And Pearl, who had been watching the entire time, coiled her fingers and stepped against the cool surface of a hard wall.

"I wouldn't dare, Madame! I simply wish to destroy that fool. She has yet to pay for her crimes against you—"

"That's hardly for _you_ to decide."

"My Diamond—"

" _Shut your mouth!_ "

That's precisely what Red did.

And Yellow Diamond settled back upon her throne, pinching the bridge of her nose. There was a long stillness before she spoke again that her Pearl occupied with the quick beating of her nervous heart, which Red heard as if it were happening within her own ears.

Those sniper eyes opened again and the Queen set her arms upon the rests of her chair. "Do you have any idea how long I waited for you? I had wanted a Red Beryl ever since I had been told that such a gem—that _you_ —were a possibility. I've lost track of how long ago that was, it's been so many thousands of years. And now you're finally here, and you belong to _me_ , and yet, you want to go off to that wretched deathtrap. _For what?_ A useless Morganite who hasn't been a problem since her escape?"

Both of them looked directly at one another.

"Even if having her corpse would satisfy me— _which it wouldn't_ —you're the last gem I would send on such a mission. I appreciate the sentiment, but I desire nothing of the sort. If you wish to please me, go back to doing your job and do it just as well as you were. That's all I've ever wanted from you, Red, and I would take pleasure in putting this mess behind us."

Red swallowed the dust in her throat. "But it's a mess that I'm responsible for, My Diamond."

The Queen glared with the crack of a whip. "If you're going to be stupid, get out of my sight."

The noble lingered as her mouth dropped open.

" _I said get out!_ " Yellow Diamond rose up out of her throne. " _I gave my answer, and if you won't accept it, then do_ nothing _and see what good it does you!_ "

Red fell right onto her ass and stumbled for the exit, just as she stumbled to be upright on her two paralyzed legs.

" _Leave!_ "

A strike of lighting came and went like a snap of the fingers. It landed a short distance away from Red's feet and convinced her body to move faster.

In the rush, her vision met up with Pearl's, whose lashes were just as wide and whose pulse was just as loud.

" _You get out too! I want to be alone!_ "

"Yes, My Diamond!"

And both servants found themselves outside of shutting doors as the light peeking out from underneath changed with another flash. Each ran additional steps before slowing down.

Then Pearl kicked Red in the stomach.

" _You idiot!_ "

The aristocrat caught the slave's hands and shoved her against the wall.

But either body separated once one witnessed the water in the other's eyes and took a shot of her anger.

Pearl snapped her arms back and stared Red Beryl down. After stealing the air around her to fill her lungs, she used the back of her hands to mop up the tears. Her chest inflated and deflated, but she never moved her attention from the other gem's exhausted, crimson face.

"You couldn't just take her forgiveness, _could you?_ " Slender fingers adjusted the airy fabrics of her outfit. "Now she's going to take it out on _me!_ "

"I'm sorry!"

" _You should be!_ She hardly ever forgives anyone! I've never once heard her apologize for something before, but you just couldn't be satisfied with that! Now you got me in trouble too! _I didn't do anything wrong!_ " She shook her head. "We Pearls always pay for the mistakes of you nobles!"

" _You can't speak to me that way!_ "

"What are you going to do about it? _Tell Yellow Diamond? Hit me? Get me killed too?_ "

The slave came back in and shoved the aristocrat, almost onto the ground, but Red only managed to stumble back.

And she stood perfectly still.

Through that push came an image: Yellow Diamond had kicked her before.

"Go home, Lady Red Beryl!" And she turned and walked the opposite direction. "Go make someone else miserable!"

Red watched her leave, covering her eyes with the palms of tired hands. Her walking was slow, and her shoulders shook beneath their soft decorations as she ended up against a wall ten meters in the other direction. She wept, with other gems passing by and merely casting her a glance or two. Though, the Pearls tended to stare and bite their lips, before their masters pulled them gently along.


	24. Chapter 24

Pearl had organized the chunks of wall in a pile from smallest to largest, and set Yellow Diamond's portrait carefully against the holey fainting couch. All the resulting dust and destruction had been cleaned up. Aside from the new entrance to Red's study, everything looked just as it normally did.

Now the servant was sitting on the sofa, next to the picture, with her fingers over her lap.

She stood when her mistress returned. "Madame!"

And Red took a few steps in before she stopped and took in the sight of as-clean-as-possible apartment, with the new dry wall pillar next to the second porthole, which really opened up the room.

"You didn't need to pick all of this up."

Red Beryl looked to the pristine tile floor and nearly saw her own face in its reflection. But before such a thing could happen, her attention clung to Pearl and her brows furrowed inside a cloud of crystal blue relief.

Red took a few steps further and wrapped her arms around the younger gem's slender figure, beneath her shoulders with their cheeks connected at the blush.

Against her crimson skin was the feeling of her slave's heartbeat. It went fast and fluttered as if a humming bird were caught in her chest.

"I wanted to clean it, Madame." Slowly, skinny arms settled around Red. They remained somewhat loose at first, draped over their owner like a veil, but then tightened as her anxiety over being inappropriate dissolved away amongst the knots in her stomach. "The mess on the floor was bothering me. Not that I minded picking it up—It was nice having Yellow Diamond over—I just—"

"You don't have to lie, Pearl. I know she frightened you."

"Well…" Those arms squeezed a little righter. "Are you alright, Madame Red Beryl?"

"No. But that's not because of anything Yellow Diamond did. I keep making a fool of myself." Red pulled in her servant closer, who warmed her body with the pigment, claiming vivid life over her pale cheeks.

"I don't think you're a fool, Madame. You're the best."

Red did not reply. But she did let go and both gems looked at one another, standing only a short distance apart. Over the silence was the hum of the communication device and the solidary sound of Pearl gulping.

She still wore the poppy in her tresses.

Red looked away again.

"I have a lot of work to get caught up on, Pearl. Until we get the wall fixed, I'd appreciate it if you would pretend it's still in place and leave me be while I'm in my study. Since you've cleaned the chambers so well, you can do as you please until another task presents itself." She was walking away, towards the gaping hole in the wall.

"Madame, may I—"

"Why would you need to go for a walk?" Her feet stopped, the last step almost skidding.

Pearl didn't have an answer.

"I'm sorry. You may. You've been here quite a while. I forgot how long it has been. Please stay close by. I don't want you wondering off too far and getting lost."

"I'll stay nearby, Madame. Thank you."

Then Red went into her office, and Pearl was alone again, despite the gap that failed to separate them. The slave did not look at her master. Though, it wouldn't have mattered if she had. Red's eyes were already full of lines of data in the dull light omitted from her screens, as she leaned forward and typed her responses and rescheduled all the appointments she had missed over the last two shifts.

The line began outside her public office door and did not end. Appointments went by as fast as possible with the clacking of quick keys and conversations occurring in the short hand of two or three lines.

"I'd like to speak to Yellow Diamond."

"No. Get out."

Or, alternatively:

"May I please schedule an appointment with Yellow Diamond?"

"No."

"Oh…Why not?"

" _You're a Peridot_ , and you're holding up the line. _Leave._ "

They looked at her teeth and the unruly nature of her warrior hair and the razor-blade quality of her nails and did not raise arguments. They bent their brows and twisted their lips, but they did not form words, accepting their lot in life with the realization that there was no reasoning with Red Beryl.

The noble did not abandon her office.

Not until she had caught up completely.

A little while after her second continuous shift ended, an incoming call came from her own chambers. Upon answering, the light from the projection filled the room and in the center were the vivid white and red tones from her Pearl.

"What is it?"

"Oh—did I call at a bad time, Madame? I was just wondering if you were going to come back."

"No, Pearl. I haven't finished yet. Please don't call again unless if it's an emergency."

"Yes, Ma'am—"

But then Red hung up before the very last sound emerged from her servant's lips and plunged her hands back into the control panel to address her pile of unread messages.

Pearl stayed home.

She cleaned. And when there was nothing else to do, she cleaned again. If her finger prints happened on the window, she would wipe the entire panel down with her towel and soap. She inspected Red Beryl's collection of delicate tea cups, plates, and sugar bowls and reorganized them a few millimeters to one side, or rotated them so their intricate golden designs showed when the cupboard door was open.

For a moment, she held one of the cups gently in her hands. Its glass was so thin, and its body was so light, and the flowers drawn upon it were done in such fine lines that she stared for quite a long time. She rotated it slowly in order to observe each tiny detail.

It stayed with her as she sat on the floor, before the table in the center of the main room.

Pearl, having made the house as spotless as it was going to get, selected a play to read. Red had a few in her collection. It took a little fiddling with the reader, but she finally pulled up _A Noble and Her Pearl._ It was the one nearest to the top on her 'most recent' list, after all.

Naturally, she started with Act One.

Slowly, her eyes moved over and considered every syllable. The dialogue was arranged into blocks composed into lines with about the same number of words each. Pearl would sometimes make it to the end of one of them and her attention would fix itself to the beginning again because some of the words were difficult and long.

Sometimes those lovely grey eyes tired of straining and drifted to the tea cup, who had supportively remained at her side for the entire ordeal. Her fingers might come and stroke past one if its ornate flowers, the ridges of her prints meeting with the ridges of its pattern.

Then she might rotate it a few millimeters and go back to reading, with her lashes coming closer together, and her lips crunching, and her brows furrowing.

But Pearl stopped at Act Two.

It was midday, and she had started last night.

She picked her beauty mark and considered the tea cup. And then she called Red Beryl.

The signal sounded once or twice before it quit. So Pearl bit her lower lip, and after a few seconds, tried again. The song played an even shorter time before she was prompted by her master's voice to leave a message.

After the tone, Pearl spoke: "Hello, Madame. It's Pearl. Uh—I know you said not to call unless there's an emergency, and everything is fine, but. I just wanted to say hello. Oh, and I took a teacup out of your cabinet. I wanted to ask you about it, but you weren't here so I hope that's okay. Have a nice day, good bye!"

The light from the machine faded and the silence rolled in again. It stood in every corner and stared at her until the humming from the communication device filled her ears. But the lack of any other noise still inhabited the space around her like a dense, grey cloud.

Her fingers went exploring around the machine's control pad. They decided to call Goshenite.

But as the call progressed two thirds of the way into its song, Pearl stopped it from singing the last few notes and then took a few steps back.

Though, it lit up again and made another tune at her, So Pearl answered with one of her hands gripping her opposite wrist as her lips made like a lawn chair and snapped into a horrendous bundle.

Still, she managed through them: "Hello, you've reached Red Beryl's chambers. This is Pearl speaking."

Snowy crinkled her fine brows on the other line. "Hello, Poppy. Did you just call?"

"Oh, uh—yes. But it was an accident. I mean—may I talk to Lady Goshenite anyway please?"

"She's currently at work, but I can let her know you wish to speak to her. May I ask what your call is in regards to? Is it on behalf of Lady Red Beryl?"

"Well…I don't know. Madame Red Beryl hasn't been home for a while and I wanted to ask Lady Goshenite if she knew what was going on. I thought that maybe they had spoken."

"Oh." Snowy drew in a small breath. "They had a terrible fight a while ago. I'm not sure that they're going to speak again any time soon. I'm sorry, Poppy."

"It's okay! It's definitely not your fault."

"Well, would you like to me to inform Lady Goshenite of your call anyway? There's a good possibility she'll speak to you."

Poppy glanced away and melded her soft lips into a hard line. "I suppose so." And her attention came back to the other Pearl projected before her. "I mean, I don't want to cause any trouble. I just haven't heard anything from Madame Red Beryl at all, so—" But she stopped speaking and crinkled up her features. Her eyes squeezed shut and she sucked in a quick but hard gasp.

"Poppy, don't be upset. I'm sure your mistress will come home eventually. These things have a way of working themselves out. Perhaps she'll even return very soon. Either way, you mustn't lose hope."

"I'm sorry, Snowy—I don't mean to do that." The red-haired servant straightened her back and cleared the droplets from her eyes. "You're right. I'm sure she'll come back soon."

"You'll see. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks." And after a few audible breaths and minimal sniffling, Poppy said: "Would you happen to have a little free time?"

" _Well…_ " Her pale mouth coiled up at the edges. "I'm supposed to be cleaning up the main room, since White Diamond visited yesterday, but I'm almost done. I think it would be okay if we talked for a little bit, assuming that's what you want."

"I'd like that. Is it really okay?"

"Of course. Have you done any reading lately? I've been following this great story about—"

And Snowy told her all about a Pearl named Duchess and her adventures with a hot soldier and her glorious arm muscles, and how she wished there be a happy ending for both of them.


	25. Chapter 25

A message: "Hello Red. I'm calling to let you know that your Pearl talked to mine the other day, in an attempt to speak with me. I don't bring this up so you'll punish her. Please don't. She's concerned about you, and so am I. Please come and see me when you have the chance. I know White Diamond instructed you not to reach out to me first, and given how intimidating she is, I can see why you didn't. But I'd like to talk to you. As usual, I'll be in my chambers when my shift is over."

All of that speaking had turned Goshenite's cheeks grey.

She had changed her hair too. It fell just to the beginning at her neck, around her jaw.

Something kicked inside Red's stomach, and despite the unwavering pile of messages littering her inbox, she went after her shift ended to visit Goshenite.

The guards had left and like before, Snowy greeted her once those enormous doors came open. Though, upon casting as much as a glance on Red Beryl's face, her hair stood on end. And Red felt as her fascination stuck to the sharp ends of her light yellow teeth, the nature of her unruly hair, and the deep bags accumulating like a pile of trash beneath her golden eyes.

"Please follow me, Lady Red Beryl. Madame Goshenite awaits you."

The main room had been filled with flowers from numerous well-wishers. The largest of which being in the center of exhibit, with the blossom somehow arranged into a pattern made from stripes of marvelous color, with a stand to hold it up. In the center was a note written in sparkling silver: "Get well soon, Darling!" It was surrounded by several lesser bouquets.

Red walked past two different sets of pigmented blood stains in the carpet. Some of them had dried dark brown while the others were a sickly grey.

Her stomach weaved itself into complex knots, just as she fell into Goshenite's embrace.

And Red's arms, in response, wrapped as tightly around the other gem as they could, until her back cracked. There were even a few notes of laughter, and somehow, the younger aristocrat managed to squeeze even more.

 _Red, you look exhausted._

 _Goshenite, I'm so sorry._

A few warm droplets of water fell onto the phantom's shoulder. And Goshenite coasted her long, milk white fingers through Red's rough burgundy hair. Then a static full of emotions happened between them, and even the inside of their minds did not make coherent words.

Along Red's shoulder, Goshenite saw the scar her blade had drawn. It went on for such a long time and stood out like the roots of a large tree, branching out in certain places and a little rough to the touch.

Red flinched at the feeling of her friend's finger prints, as well as her newly sharpened nails and nauseous intrigue.

 _I didn't even know I had done this to you—_

 _You shouldn't feel badly about it. This whole fiasco was my fault—_

 _Even so, I doubt I would have needed to cut you so deeply—_ it was all wordless emotion of many, many colors. _I'm sorry, Red._

 _You don't need to apologize._

The embrace broke apart and both women looked at one another. Though, vision on either side was blurry.

For long moments, each party observed what she done to the other. Where Red Beryl's teeth were sharpened and yellowed, Goshenite's were entirely black with canines bent into fangs. A memory told of the phantom's singed hair being cut away by two of White Diamond's extremely talented Pearls, and how the Queen waited in her chair in the main room for all three of them to come out, while Snowy served her literal gallons of tea in a cup the servant could practically bathe in.

And then Goshenite emerged, standing near the banister of her staircase.

White Diamond set down her tea cup, and with the clacking of fashionable heels, came over. "You look fabulous!" Those enormous silver eyes looked the little noble over. "Strike a pose for me."

So Goshenite put her hands on her hips and bent one of her legs, lightly flipping her freshly cut hair. Her expression was fierce.

The empress laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

And Red showed Goshenite how she struggled getting her hair to cooperate, and how it blatantly refused to be organized inside a bun any more.

 _It looks nice on you, though._

 _Thank you. Your hair looks nice too._

But it was only so long before the rawest parts of Red's cuts revealed themselves through memories and distracted, distraught thoughts. Many of the wounds she had made flogging herself with the hard leather tendrils of self-criticism still bled. From those lesions, Goshenite received Red's passionate crimson blood on her own hands. Yet, she did not move her fingers away nor close her eyes in wishful ignorance of the pain. Instead, Goshenite drew her in again and let her pure white dress act as a bandage for those leaking cuts, even though doing so was akin to embracing a cactus. It brought tears to her eyes as the pins and needles punctured her flesh as well.

 _I can go if—_

 _No._ Goshenite touched her forehead to Red Beryl's. _You intend on going back to work, even though you haven't left in ages. Stay here. You can't avoid these negative feelings forever. Burying them beneath a mountain of responsibility won't make them disappear. If anything, it will solidify them_.

 _Why are you being so kind to me? I thought—_

 _I understand why you did what you did, Red. Of course, I wish it wouldn't have had to come to what it did, but I understand that too. I'm sorry finding out hasn't made you any happier, but I think anyone would have been tempted to keep pushing. And you, being exactly who are, couldn't have possibly resisted the truth and the knowledge, even though it's hurt you._

Red wept again.

 _Come, let's sit in my tea room. I want to talk about this._

And the sacred mirror realm began to form around those two gems again. Though, what had formed was a field after a fire, with a blank ground and the black skeletons of burnt trees appearing one at a time against the barren landscape, with the backdrop of a frosty sky.

Goshenite planted a few seeds.

Red Beryl watered them.

And they both sat on a silver blanket, drinking tea that Snowy had brought.

Once she went away, Goshenite asked: "Red, why do you want to kill Morganite so badly? She wasn't so terrible. Actually, she was quite kind, given the short time I spent with her."

"How could you say that?!" The younger noble wiped her eyes. "She's a traitor!"

"Well surely she appears that way! She belonged to the wrong Diamond. Morganite should have been in Pink's court, but since her demise, I suppose Yellow's would be closest fit." Between them appeared the image of that heart-shaped champagne gem and her slight orange tones. "Morganite was doomed from the beginning. I thought she might be happier under my Diamond, but she would have been mismatched." And that little pink loser appeared, wearing an ornate grey dress with an arrangement of four pretty crème points along the front. "But I don't know that she would be able to do my job either. I've damaged quite a few liars and Morganite always seemed a bit too gentle to purposefully scramble someone else's thoughts."

There was a relative silence, where Red considered the image of the gem that came before her; that stupid face; those ridiculous eyebrows that sat like obese caterpillars on her moronic brow; fat lips that were always arranged into a dumb grin; that idiotic gem, shaped ever so _preciously_ into a heart.

A heart that Red divided into four rough chambers with sharp edges, sitting in the palm of her crimson hand.

"My goodness. What did she ever do to you?"

" _Nothing._ I can dislike whoever I please."

"Certainly, but it's generally good to have some kind of reason. At this point, you have more cause to dislike your own Diamond than that gem."

Red did not speak, though her lips hung agape. Where Morganite stood before, wearing her theoretical White Diamonds, appeared the broken pieces of a gorgeous black Pearl and its aquamarine tint. In the cloudy sky were a few flashes of lighting that had yet to strike.

And inside her head, Red found a pen. The tip was sharp and dripping with ink the color of fleshly spilled blood. The little blade hovered before a perceived image of Yellow Diamond's face, and her magical golden eyes, with those plump lips and brows plucked perfectly without a single hair out of place.

Red's skin understood the heat of her electricity.

And more cuts opened across her own body—leaking the same color as the ink, dripping from the razor tip of that elegant pen. Though, not one drop afflicted the flawless visage of the golden goddess of sunshine and pain.

"Pearl didn't do anything wrong—"

Goshenite moved nearer and touched her shoulder. "You can be angry with her. That would be entirely reasonable."

"If I hadn't been so distraught—"

"Red."

" _But did she have to take_ her, _of all gems?_ "

A lily white hand covered entirely the scar across the other noble's shoulder, and glowed in its lack of color. All the while, big droplets of salt water fell upon Yellow Diamond's face. And ugly cries came into being. Even so, those deep crimson hands, with their monstrous black nails, removed the tears from the image. The salt was too lowly for such an empress.

"I know she just wanted to do what was the best for everyone."

The woman in the portrait turned her head to the side.

"I can't know how she feels, but I doubt she did it to intentionally hurt or punish me. But…"

And Red was yet again catching droplets from that golden cheek, but they were not her own. "I don't think she knew how much I loved Pearl. She was wonderful, Goshenite."

Yet again, the phantom was embracing that terrible Red creature while a sparkling stream happened elegantly from Yellow Diamond's left eye.

"I can feel your pain, but breaking someone else to pieces won't bring her back. It probably won't even make you feel better. You were meant to be here, Red. Do your work and avoid upsetting them, and you can live a long, happy life. It's the best you can hope for." A slight gasp. "You feel like you need to redeem yourself, but murdering Morganite isn't the answer. You could be hurt, and there's no guarantee you'll come back. Please let this go."

Red Beryl didn't reply exactly with words. It all floated around her head like a tub of thick tar, to where the feelings of her friend's body against her own practically faded to numbness. They were just one small thing, after all, in an ocean of considerations.

"Try to keep this all in perspective."

Red put down the picture of Yellow Diamond, who was looking at both of them yet again, and cleaned her own face.

"I'll do my best, Goshenite."

"Thank you, Red."

And either woman remained that way for a long time, until they spoke again and managed to drink down some of the tea. Though it had become cold after going untouched for so long, it still managed to soothe their sore throats. Slowly, they moved onto other topics and spoke in much the way they used to, even though both of them looked slightly like demons and the heartbreak waded in occasionally to sour the little cup of sugar.

Either way, the flowers grew into a small field of poppies. And the rain clouds slowly shuffled away.

Goshenite watched as Red shuffled too, back to the dungeon of her office.

 _Please don't overwork yourself._

But it was too late for that.

The phantom placed her hand over her chest as her stomach folded in on itself, which was almost a direct result of the unspoken prayers on her tongue.

The monster walked away, hearing some portion of them amongst the steady beat of her own footsteps upon the unfeeling marble of White Diamond's floor.


	26. Chapter 26

How long had it been now?

It wasn't so easy to keep track.

All of the letters and words, so black against the pure white light of their projection, became fuzzy and blurred together. It was like looking at the hide of a zebra compared to reading a message. Flashes of brief light occurred along the corners of her eyes, just on the edge of her peripheral vision. Each time they occurred, Red turned her head in that direction, but whichever phantom was over there, taking photographs, disappeared as quickly as it came and Red soon went back to interpreting her messages.

She reread several lines over by either misunderstanding or accident.

Her shoulders wept and her neck howled.

A note came in from Yellow Diamond.

Red,

I'd like you to come see me as soon as you can. I'll be awaiting you in my control room.

—Yellow Diamond.

And Red replied back, with many corrected typos:

My Diamond,

I'll head over immediately, and I am looking forward to seeing with you.

—Red Beryl

It was that special time through the cycle of shifts, that nearly everyone was in their private chambers. There was no one to look at Red Beryl as she left her office and hit her with a ray of their secret thoughts. Just about the only sound was her lovely heels clicking against the smooth, polished floor.

Her feet felt raw and bloody.

Though, Red continued walking through the desolate hallways until she reached the empress's control room, where the guards let her in after a moment of shock.

The bags beneath Red Beryl's eyes could easily do battle with Yellow Diamond's and perhaps even win.

Their conscious thought presented a mirror through which Red looked at herself. And with her aching hands, she adjusted her unruly hair as much as possible and went in.

There was Yellow Diamond, upon her throne, clacking out orders with flawless hands. When Red made noise with the solidary sound of her shoes, those goddess eyes came to assault her with a single look.

"I'm looking forward to 'seeing' with you as well, Red Beryl. When is the last time you took a rest?"

"Did I actually write that, My Diamond?"

"You did."

"My apologies, Madame. I haven't returned home since we last spoke. I had wanted to catch up—"

Yellow Diamond held out her hand and Red Beryl shut her mouth.

"I'm well aware what you _want_ to do. But if you can hardly send your Diamond a coherent message of…" Her attention shifted back to the screen a moment. "A single sentence, it's time to take a break, don't you think?"

"You're absolutely right, My Diamond. My apologies."

But the queen simply continued: "If I didn't know any better, I would wonder what in the world you were thinking; that, perhaps you were intending to emulate…someone." A small grin came upon her lips. "But I'd like you to know that such a notion is absurd and you should stop."

The comparatively small noble took in a breath and held it within her lungs. "Are you…Are you still angry with me, My Diamond? I wished to apologize for my stupidity, but I wasn't certain if you had wanted to see me—"

"I'm not sure how angry I can be after almost electrocuting you. Combine that with the fact that you've been secluded in that office of yours for the equivalent of five shifts and all the extra time around that—well, as talented as I am at being angry, I'm almost beginning to feel sorry for you. Punishment by confining you inside of an object seems less severe; at least you probably wouldn't have to be conscious for that."

Red didn't speak. But she bit her bottom lip, which was dry and somewhat raw and looked up, into the sun goddess's eyes.

"Come a little closer, please. I'd like to get a better look at you."

So the aristocrat shuffled a few steps forward, until Yellow Diamond picked her up with both hands and examined her with irises filled with a poker face kind of scrutiny that could appear more as apathy. But gloved fingers of one hand touched both her beaten cheeks, and both stared deeply into one another's souls.

"It's as I suspected."

Red's whole body tightened. "My Diamond?"

"You've violated code 172-X33, which states that the bags beneath your eyes cannot exceed darkness and size in proportion to mine. It seems I have no choice but to issue a punishment."

The smaller gem laughed and relaxed her limbs, which were like boards only moments before.

"Why are you giggling, Red? This is a real thing. Now hush. I'm trying to decide your fate."

But neither of them could really keep a straight face.

"Since you seem to enjoy working so much, you're to take an entire day off to be spent in leisure. And if I find out that, in a total lack of self-control, you complete even one task, your punishment will be even more severe. Is that clear, Red Beryl?" She stated these words as she stated all of her other regal proclamations.

"Absolutely, My Diamond. I won't even think about my office, and I'll be certain not to touch any of my computers to avoid even the smallest chance that I'll end up accomplishing something."

"Very good." And Yellow Diamond set Red upon the arm rest of her chair.

"Stay a moment. I'm about to leave myself." Her hand reconnected with the device, and began entering information at a speed that suggested she never spend much time away from this place.

And Red took note of the negative space around her throne.

"My Diamond?"

"Yes?" Her eyes did not break contact with the screen.

"Where is Pearl?"

"She's currently in my chambers. Do you think me cruel enough to keep her here at all times, Red?" Then, their gazes met, but only briefly.

"Not at all, Ma'am. I'm simply accustomed to seeing her here. I forgot how late it was."

"It _is_ easy to lose track of time when you're busy suffering."

The machine was shutting down, and in its cycle, it took in a large breath of air and gently sighed it out as all its lights dimmed and its humming trailed off into silence.

Red, too, filled her theoretical lungs. "If I could, I would take all of your work away, My Diamond. Thank you graciously for everything you do for us."

"Thank _you_ , Red. It's because of all the time you put in that I'm finally able to leave. Of course, I'll have to come back again shortly, but perhaps I can rest on my sofa and get some reading done. Though, if I find one of my Pearls sleeping on it, she's going to be in serious trouble."

"Do you catch them often, My Diamond?"

"Not _often_ , but sometimes. It's usually one of my house Pearls. Some of them don't seem to know any better, but it only takes being dropped from the couch once to ensure that they never sleep there again. Whenever I catch them, it's always when no one expects me back. We'll see what happens today." Yellow Diamond leaned into her seat and released a lofty sigh. For a moment, she looked at Red Beryl, with her shoulder pads, and the messy crinkles beneath her shining golden eyes—which were bordered by dark, pointed, aristocratic liner, and the exquisiteness of her gown. Despite the noble's exhaustion, it still looked fabulous.

"I'd like you to know I would have been quite upset if I had struck you with my lighting. I'm glad that I didn't. It's doubtful it would have damaged your gem, but the sensation would have been excruciating. I'm too fond of you to willfully hurt you, Red. I'm sorry things have been difficult."

"My Diamond." Red placed her hand over the stone affixed to her blood colored chest. "That's certainly not your fault. I shouldn't have angered you the way I did. I apologize for being foolish. I've resolved myself not to be upset over trivial matters."

And for a moment, the rich petals of her thick lips folded inward, and Red broke eye contact with the Queen of her heart.

"I'll never forgive myself if I fail you again, Madame. All I want is your happiness." Her fingers balled up into a fist. "And to serve you better than any gem before me."

The golden woman's brows knit. Though, she bent her mouth into a grin anyway and with a single finger, scratched her loyal little servant's head. It tussled her wild hair.

"Come along. I'm going to return to my chambers now. I suggest you take your free time and do the same."

"Yes. Thank you, My Diamond."

And both gems exited together, past the parts of floor that had been replaced due to being burnt by the electricity, as well as the very slight smell of ozone that still remained.

Though, on the way out, an image flashed into Red's mind and left just as quickly, of a Pearl bent up in a corner like a balled up piece of paper. The pain was indeed excruciating, and from her wide open mouth dripped lines of thick saliva onto the cold indifferent ground.

"Good bye, Red."

A hesitation. "Good bye, My Diamond. I hope you enjoy your reading."


	27. Chapter 27

Poppy, with nothing better to do, had lain down and fallen asleep upon Red's fainting couch, legs near the painting of Yellow Diamond. They did not touch the empress's image.

The entire apartment smelled of soaps and detergents. Even the pile of rubble looked clean to the point of being sterile.

The chambers were so quiet.

And Pearl's supportive teacup sat exactly where she had left it, upon the table near the couch where she currently slept, now marked with her finger prints in several areas around its tattooed flesh.

Then Red Beryl returned, and those frilly grey eyes opened and looked directly into their master's.

"Madame! You're home!" And her slender body arose from the cushions and Pearl came to her feet. The motions she went through were quite graceful. Though, she still dug at the corners of her eyes to rid them of sleep and liquid, and her long fingers straightened out her strawberry hair.

"Why is my cup out?"

"Oh—I was admiring it. I called you a while ago to ask if it was alright, Madame, but I didn't hear back from you—"

"Enough. Put it back. I have something I need to talk to you about."

Without words, Pearl took the cup in her gentle hands and walked with it back to the cabinet where it normally resided. She then set it among all its beautiful sisters and returned to Red.

The noble had sat down where her Pearl was only just resting and tilted her head back over the lip of the sofa. Those wild eyes had closed as her body released a severe breath of dusty air all the way from her office.

The exhaustion in her bones began to settle.

Though, her skin received every anxious nerve in Pearl's still body as that little slave waited. The text of her mind came out in insurmountable paragraphs that were as long as Yellow Diamond was tall. Pearl searched through every action she had completed over the last several shifts, searching for a possible felony.

But then Red spoke, with those eyes like spotlights over her servant.

Her flower seemed to wilt.

"Pearl, you are never to make calls without my permission. Goshenite told me you spoke with Snowy the other day in regards to my behavior, but this not part of your duties. What you did was inappropriate and I hoped you would have known better."

The other gem's milky skin went cold. "Madame, I called you on a few occasions and just wanted to be sure you were alright. I hadn't heard from you in so long; you usually come home—"

" _And what did I say about that?_ I asked you to only call me in an emergency, and that was another one of my orders you disobeyed. Pearl, you are _never_ to call _anyone_ unless you have my expressed permission. Is that clear?"

A gulp. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry. I was just so lonely."

"The reason why is of little importance." Red Beryl looked away. "Especially when all I needed you to do was follow instructions."

 _I didn't know I wasn't supposed to call anyone._

"Was that truly something you needed to be told, Pearl?"

A healthy dose of shock. "No, Madame." But her heart protested her innocence, even though she killed it all away. "I won't do it again."

"Good."

The noble shut her eyes again as the numerous term papers of Pearl's thoughts waded back in, printed in tiny, anxious font.

 _Perhaps Madame Red Beryl is right it's likely I should have known better I'm such a disappointment I need to work on becoming a better Pearl Yellow Diamond did offer her another during the party what if she accepts there's already so few tasks to do and how can I be the best with competition I'd want at least a little while longer to figure out all the things I'm meant to do maybe she'll be happy if I read another play—_

"Which play did you read in the first place?"

"Oh—" The thick columns of newspaper articles attesting to her inadequacy melted away, at least momentarily, and the servant answered: "I read _A Noble and Her Pearl_ , Madame. It was a little hard to get through, but I made it all the way to the end of Act Five."

"That's an extremely difficult play for your first one. Did you really read the entire thing?"

"Yes, Madame. I did."

"You know it was written quite a long time ago." Red crossed her fingers over her lap. "Some of the language might be outdated. I wouldn't have minded reading it together—"

But then her first Pearl was sitting at the table, getting through the same play, and wiping up her striking blue eyes because she was so moved.

"Well. What else did you do when I was gone?"

"Actually, Madame, Snowy told me about a story she was reading. It was about a soldier who belonged to White Diamond and one of her Pearls—" Her speech slipped seamlessly into a short film Pearl had made in her mind, of a White Quartz soldier with excellent muscles and beautiful blue eyes, and a lovely Pearl, tinted slightly pink. Her name was Duchess. Poppy drew this Pearl with long, soft hair (nothing like the puffy up-do's almost every other servant White Diamond owned) and eyes even bigger than most Pearls had.

And the soldier, with her enormous hands, held Duchess tenderly and leaned in for a sweet kiss. It was as if the air were influenced by the perfume of many roses, and when their lips met, ever so softly for the very first time, that little Pearl cried ever so softly into her lover's mouth. Duchess had never held such a fire in her chest or the soft cushions of her un-calloused palms.

Red hit Poppy with her open hand, across the face.

With a cry, her Pearl stepped backward.

" _You've been reading romance novels?!_ While 'Snowy' was telling you about that _tripe_ , did she also manage to include the fact that those stories are forbidden?!"

"No—"

"Now I can see why so many nobles choose to keep their Pearls illiterate! I teach you to read and all you do is break my rules! My first Pearl would have never done anything this ludicrously stupid!"

"Madame, I didn't know—"

"I'm not even sure how to punish you for this! I never anticipated that _my_ Pearl of all gems would even be capable of such a thing! _What do you have to say for yourself?_ "

Nothing. Because Pearl, with quivering hands and a weeping mouth, sunk down to the floor and lied practically flat against it. She went lower and lower until she could go no further. Even so, Red still saw the print of her hand against Pearl's now purple skin amongst a face gone rosy due to upset.

The servant practically screamed.

Out came the cloud of genuine ignorance and remorse. In the chaotic stream of those thoughts, Red never once found the word 'Bitch' written amongst them. There weren't even any syllables that came close.

Pearl's limbs retracted and came close to her body. She crinkled and tried to make words, but coherent thought was too difficult. What ended up occurring were a few droplets of thick saliva landing onto the cold and indifferent floor that drew goosebumps across her pale skin.

"Pearl!"

" _Madame, I'm sorry—_ "

"Stop weeping this instant!"

The servant tried.

" _Pearl._ "

" _I'm sorry, Madame! I'm so sorry!_ "

The slave tensed up when she felt a set of fingers drift through her strawberry hair. She expected a grasp and a tug, but her master cleared the strands from her face and coasted her palm over the un-swollen portions of her cheek.

"I shouldn't have hurt you. I'm sorry, Pearl."

"Madame?"

The aristocrat's touch coasted down to her slave's shoulder, with its airy fabric, and those big grey eyes came to look at her through a veil of brightly colored locks. Through the servant's skin, Red felt the sting around the imprint of her hand.

"I don't want you reading that garbage. You weren't aware, but please keep that in mind for the next time."

"Will Snowy get in trouble?"

"She could be in a world of trouble if someone important finds out."

"But what about Lady Goshenite, Madame?"

"Goshenite doesn't seem to worry about such things, but I do."

Pearl sucked in her tears, though the inside of her throat and sinuses still seemed to drown momentarily in the excess of liquid she made in her upset. And her mistress continued to run her fingers through the slave's smooth hair, and against her untouched cheek.

"I think I'm going to rest a while, Pearl. You may do as you please, so long as you keep relatively quiet. Thank you for keeping the area so tidy."

A slight gasp. "You're welcome, Madame."

And Red Beryl walked away a few steps before pausing. An inquiry birthed itself around the servant's mind. One that latched itself into her master's back and plunged deep like a knife.

It itched like the raw skin on the purple half of her visage.

The noble turned back around. Her footsteps echoed in the grand silence.

"I don't know why Pearls are servants. I've heard the theories that it's because their gems aren't as sturdy as others, and that they were simply cut out for it, but I'm not sure if the last part is true. Every Pearl I've encountered has her own thoughts, and feelings, and personality. Despite this, many gems believe that they're naturally inferior or unintelligent, but that isn't true. I know plenty of aristocrats who couldn't make it through the same play you read. I know many of them who don't take interest in literature at all. I've met lazy soldiers and ignorant nobles and plenty of hard-working, bright Pearls. I can't give you an answer. In many ways, I wish it weren't so, but there isn't much that can be done."

Pearl was silent. She wiped past her long nose with the back of her hand.

"Do you know why those novels are forbidden?"

"No, Madame. I don't." She still hadn't risen from the floor.

"It's because they encourage behaviors that can lead to serious trouble. For a Pearl, running away with a soldier is considered a crime and both parties involved can lose their lives. I don't want you to do something outside of my supervision, not knowing how serious of an act it is, and end up being executed over a foolish mistake. You're still quite young, Pearl. You shouldn't be getting such ideas when it's unlikely you'll understand the consequences. Your safety is my responsibility and I take this duty extremely seriously."

The little servant sniffled and nodded. She looked like a ballerina that had fallen onto the hard stage and made her knees raw. Despite the burning in the back of her throat, Pearl spoke the words: "Thank you, Madame." Though doing so was comparable to receiving a shot or swallowing a brimming spoonful of bitter medicine.

Her face still stung.

And her heart still hurt.

"You're welcome."

Red Beryl went away to the leisure room, to relaxingly contemplate her sins.


	28. Chapter 28

Jasper Facet 6F4L Cut 6XP opened the door of her room to a business-like knock and found a bouquet of flowers waiting upon the front step. The blossoms were red, white, and pink and piled together into a pleasing arrangement.

"Are those from your lover?"

As you can imagine, the soldier's quarters were very compact.

"Shut your whore mouth."

Laughter in response.

As those large hands took the arrangement inside, they ran into a crisp envelope affixed near the bottom. But first, Jasper drew up some water and a vase to house them.

Inside a drawer of organized utensils, the soldier drew her letter opener and went after the card, which in rich black ink had the word 'Jasper' written across its face in striking calligraphy.

She opened the envelope with a slick and perfect cut, then drew out the entrails in the form of a lace-bordered note.

In meticulous hand writing it read:

Dear Jasper,

I'm sorry I hurt you during your visit to my office a while ago. I shouldn't have done that to you. I hope you can forgive me and find these flowers both pleasant and conciliatory. You didn't deserve that.

—Red Beryl

The warrior gem immediately crinkled her thick brows as plump lips creased into an uneven line, something akin to a bent up pipe cleaner. Then with those large hands, she set the note up, its message facing outward, against the vase. Golden eyes took in the blooms, each about the same size with about the same number of petals per flower, spaced evenly apart from one another, perfectly.

But the alarm rang, and it was time for drills.

The soldier left her apartment with a stomach brewing with hard sensations, and went about her day.


	29. Chapter 29

From there, life moved forward. Red did her job; Pearl began to help. There were times when the Noble's heart would break. But the wall was fixed and Yellow Diamond's portrait was hung back up, and time continued regardless of subjective things like emotion.

But sometimes, Pearl could hear her mistress crying from behind the walls. The sound might come from the office, or the leisure room, and always happened quietly, like a poisonous gas sneaking out from the cracks beneath the door. She never intruded during these moments, but Pearl might come close and tuck herself against the surface as her face made tight expressions and her fingers curled into hooks.

Red still had visions.

When she did, Pearl still took her hand.

One day, a while after the aristocrat took the loose thread and pulled the entire sweater into a pile of unhappy yarn, Pearl was reading on the left side of the couch and Red sat on the right, staring into Yellow Diamond's all-seeing eyes upon the wall.

Every few lines of text, the servant interjected a thought.

 _Maybe I'll never be as good as her first Pearl._

A set of syllables of unrhymed poetry. She didn't retain them.

 _I should probably still try, but I might be happier if I just accept it._

 _What about my goals? I can't just give up._

 _But maybe it really is hopeless. She'll never stop missing her—_

"Pearl."

"Yes, Madame?" The slave turned to her master with furrowed brows and lips folding in.

"Where's all this coming from? There's no reason you can't be just as good as my first Pearl." But even just mentioning her caused Red to look downward at her crossed fingers. "You're different, but I'm not disappointed in you." Pause. "You've been doing a fine job. Just keep up the good work."

Both gems looked to one another.

"So…Do you…"

"I do love you. Please don't worry about it."

"Oh." Something blossomed inside of her. It was like an enormous pink flower with a saccharine scent. Yet, it wilted so quickly in the miasma of curiosity. The servant's stomach drowned in static while her tongue collected unspoken words and unasked questions.

But Red answered them anyway. "She was very sweet, and intelligent, and loyal. Even when she was irritated with me, she never really let on. In a way, we kind of grew up together. Yellow Diamond gave her to me when I was extremely young…" Her dark lashes clasped together while she drew in a breath between sharp teeth. "You would have liked her. Both of you have a lot in common. Though, I think you're a little more determined."

"Really, Madame?"

"Yes, really. I wish Yellow Diamond wouldn't have—" The lump in her throat made it impossible to speak. "It was my fault, but—" Despite the pain, Red pushed through and tore out her own nails. "But I'm glad I have you. I think if you were exactly the same as she was, I would be even more heart broken. I'm happy you are the way you are."

"Oh, Madame." Pearl adopted an enormous gasp and those big grey eyes got even bigger. "Thank you." She fanned her face with her slender fingers. "I still hope to be the best Pearl."

"I think you might be able to."

The servant clenched her fists in determination. A few of her tears escaped.

The noble laughed. And through an impulse that began in Pearl and ended in Red, they embraced and ended up sharing the limited space of the fainting couch.

With those crimson arms around her, all the sting of Pearl's curiosity went away and her light pink flowers bloomed without interruption into a lovely garden, fed by plenty of sunshine and attention.

Red closed her eyes. Her servant's gem pressed ever so slightly into her chest, near her very own. It was a familiar feeling. Perhaps all Pearls felt about the same against the skin, but there were the contents of her heart as well. For long expanses of time, there were uninterrupted moments of peace. The servant relaxed against her master and her master relaxed into the couch, until neither of them really moved and that little slave fell asleep.

Though she could feel Red Beryl's nails against her back, Pearl did not stir, even though those newly sharpened points pricked her occasionally on accident.

Red drank up her tranquility and held it inside herself.

For a lengthily amount of time, neither of them moved. And that aristocratic fool too, went gently into the arms of temporary unconsciousness.


	30. Chapter 30

And then there was a message from Yellow Diamond.

It arrived in Red's inbox and placed her feet inside the queen's throne room. Due to the regular hours, her Pearl was there as well, and greeted the noble at the door with a confrontational stare of a few seconds that ended up wading inside her ballet shoes.

Red's soul grew a tumor as her Diamond x-rayed her from the throne.

Then the empress spoke: "I've called you here, Red, because I've reconsidered your request."

"My request, my Diamond?"

"Yes. You mentioned that you wanted to capture Morganite."

Red clasped her hands together and began to sparkle as if beneath a spotlight. In a way, she was.

"Well—" There was a slight amount of mismanaged mirth. "I've decided that I do want her corpse, and I'm going to make you the manager of this project. Though, I do have some conditions. So don't get too excited."

"I'll try not to, Madame," but it was already happening, and spread throughout her body like the circuitry of her veins.

Yellow Diamond's mouth curled up at the edges. "First of all, I'd like you to personally avoid going to Earth yourself. I took the liberty of making sure Morganite was indeed on that wretched planet as your vision suggested, and she was. Both she and a renegade Pearl she somehow acquired destroyed it. Despite this, we still know exactly where Morganite is. You'll be able to find the coordinates in the mission layout I'm going to send you, assuming you accept."

"Oh, My Diamond. I accept with every fiber of my being."

The empress smiled in elegant rays. "I thought you would. Anyway, as I was saying before, I don't want you going to Earth yourself. Instead, you are to send other gems to apprehend her, and if all else fails, it is at that point that you may go. However, I expect you to be able to retrieve her before it comes to that."

"Yes, My Diamond."

A moment of silence as Yellow fiddled with her machine. Despite the broken eye contact, she continued to speak. "You would do well not to underestimate her. It's come to our attention that Morganite has actually become quite powerful over the last few centuries. I had put her out of my mind until you brought her up and though she hasn't been a problem, I don't particularly like the idea of there being a gem out there with such abilities, especially considering that she received them from _me_. You have my permission to break her, Red, and I'd like this mission done in a timely manner."

The noble nodded her head as her mouth folded under the influence of her joy. It refused not to show on her face and it colored her reply. "My Diamond, I'll do better."


	31. Chapter 31

Despite being in charge of the mission, Red still retained all of her regular responsibilities, which meant more time in her office, both on the clock and off. Though, Pearl organized her appointments and kept her abreast on incoming messages so Red could best utilize her spare time to make Morganite dead.

She had sent more tracking vessels, two Jaspers with nose gems and a Peridot to pilot the warship. But all of them had failed. The technician returned with the news that Morganite had captured the soldiers.

All of this was conveyed inside Red Beryl's office. The Peridot spoke with her hands and sweat collecting beneath her visor as images of that horrible pink menace came in snapshots inside the air around them.

There she was—with rapiers in either hand, causing those Jaspers to bleed. Morganite collected their gems in champagne bubbles that she sent away and managed to dodge most of the death beams Peridot herself fired.

Though, one managed to sear her shoulder—the clean, unscathed one—before the gun malfunctioned and Peridot panicked and returned home.

"Why didn't you fight? You had already injured her. One hit with a destabilizer and we would have had her gem. I could have praised you."

"Madame, I wouldn't have won. She had swords—"

"You don't know that, and it's certainly not an excuse not to try."

The technician gulped, and made a wordless apology written inside the constricting of her throat and the steam of her visor.

The scene replayed. The motions of her blades were recorded in Peridot's mind as a series of slashing grey movements and each step Morganite took to defeat those soldiers were censored by anxiety.

She turned her golden eyes to the ship and that's when Peridot fired.

And when the gun jammed and malfunctioned, with the ex-aristocrat collapsed upon the ground clutching her wounded, bloody shoulder, the technician fled.

"You're fortunate I'm not Yellow Diamond. This cowardice would be enough to cost you your life, especially considering the fact that you almost had her. Luckily for you, I don't have such authority, but you will be going back."

"Ma'am?"

Red landed back into her chair. "I could send more soldiers, but it seems the problem here is her powers. Perhaps the only reasonable solution is to go myself, since the rest of your idiots can't seem to get the job done. I have the same abilities, and I also have swords, so you won't need to face big _scary_ Morganite all by yourself. I'll do most of the hard work if you can just get me there. Can you handle that, Peridot?"

The little green gem's nose had grown some wrinkles as her mouth twisted into a severe frown. Formality and ranking kept it from coming to a scowl; though the level of control she had over her expressions didn't truly matter, when Red could feel her flesh flaying from across the expanse of an austere desk. "Yes, Madame."

"Good. You're dismissed. Get out of my office."

"Yes, Ma'am." _Bitch!_

Well. When you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

Red made arrangements.

She spoke with Yellow Diamond first. Upon hearing that particular mission update, that enormous golden goddess pinched the bridge of her nose and released a hell of a sigh.

"Do you truly need to go, Red?"

"Yes, My Diamond. I'm afraid so."

"Very well then. Come into my control room. I won't have this conversation over a call."

Before Red could say, "Yes, My Diamond," the empress hung up and stole back her sunshine colored light from the noble's office.

And Red returned to the throne room, with a lump in her throat and the crowds spitting voiceless insults at her—unkind sentiments that she wasn't actually meant to hear.

 _Bitch._

The Queen looked down at her with eyes that may have whispered the very same word. Then, she spoke. "I had a feeling it would come to this, but what reasons do you have for not yet retrieving Morganite's gem, Red Beryl? I was certain you could make this happen without needing to go Earth. I want an explanation. Why is this mission so problematic for you?"

Red nearly choked. "My Diamond, it's her powers. I don't know that the other gems are well enough equipped to capture her, but since I have the same abilities, I believe I'll be able to apprehend Morganite and bring her back for public execution."

Yellow Diamond set her arms upon the edges of her chair, and both she and her Pearl placed their attention upon Red. The Queen chewed up her cheek from the inside of her mouth while those intense eyes scanned the noble before her, as if to test the material she was made of.

"I don't feel good about sending you."

Silence.

The computer babbled in the background.

"How long would you need?"

"Not long, My Diamond. We know exactly where she is."

Again, the empress did not speak. She crossed her long legs and inhaled with her fingers intertwining. "Fine then. You may go. But if you don't come back within a reasonable amount of time, I'll be to coming for you and I'm going to be upset."

"I'll see to it that it doesn't come to that, Madame."

Another pause stretched like a highway between them, but there they stood—at the beginning and the end, looking at one another. Though, Yellow Diamond took her golden glare and pointed it out the window, where she forced two asteroids to crash into one another.

The quiet made the bareness of space even more barren.

That enormous room must have been lonesome, even with the Queen inside it.

"I want you to call me the moment you land."

"Yes, Madame."

The Queen skinned her lips. "And again the moment you capture her."

"Of course, Madame."

"In fact, after each full rotation of that planet, I expect an update."

"Certainly, Madame."

Finally, the larger gem looked to the smaller one. "Think carefully before you go. It's important that you have everything you need. I'll give you one of my most reliable ships." And again, she projected her thoughts back into space.

"Thank you, My Diamond."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm still liable to change my mind."

"You know best, Madame. I'll respect any decision you make, even if I'm personally unhappy. My feelings are of little consequence in comparison to your knowledge and efficiency."

"I still like to see you happy, Red."

"As I you, My Diamond."

"You had better not die then." With that, the empress curled her gloved fingers into the palm of her hand. "Leave me. I have numerous matters to think about."

So, Red bowed and returned to her office to conduct her interrogations and resolve her Queen's problems. Though, the noble herself had plenty of matters to think about too.


	32. Chapter 32

"Goshenite, I need to ask you a favor."

"Yes?"

Red Beryl called from home, as her servant cleaned in the background, occasionally flicking her eyes over to the white light the screen produced, and the peaceful image contained inside it.

The mistress glanced to her slave a short time before speaking. "Would you mind looking after Pearl while I go to Earth?"

Goshenite's eyes widened, but she did not reply.

In fact, she hung up.

And Pearl put down her washcloth. "Madame, are you leaving?" Her pale hands coiled up. One of them nearly covered her gem.

Red placed both palms flat against the machine and exhaled slowly. "Yes, Pearl. I am."

"But why, Madame? Does it have to do with that Morganite Lady?"

"It does. I'm going to Earth to capture her, and I need you to stay here. You'll love staying with Goshenite, assuming she accepts. Though, I have to speak with her first. She's coming over now, so put your cleaning supplies away."

Pearl sat down instead and stared at nothing in particular. Her mind worked itself into a hurricane as she retraced each word Red had said. She chewed up her tongue and bit her lips.

"Please let me come with you, Madame."

"Absolutely not."

"Please! I love Lady Goshenite, but—I'm _your_ Pearl! What am I supposed to do if you're—"

Red rose her hand. "The answer is no. This is an extremely dangerous mission and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Madame!"

" _No!_ You're not coming! Now pick up your things before she arrives!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Hurry up, Pearl!"

The servant remained seated, with her hands together over her lap. Then the doors opened and Goshenite stepped inside and crossed her slender arms.

 _Why in the world are you going to Earth, Red Beryl? I'll gladly watch your Pearl if you truly intend on leaving, but I couldn't disapprove more of this petty revenge you want to carry out. I implore you to stay here._

"Hello, Lady Goshenite."

The other aristocrat shattered her glare and turned to the servant on the couch. "Hello, Pearl," but she went back to full force once the greeting was over, light silver eyes demanding an explanation at what was essentially knife point.

 _Goshenite, it's a mission from my Diamond and this is what I need to do to complete it. I tried sending—_

 _From_ Yellow _Diamond?_

 _Why yes, she is 'My Diamond.'_

 _This is ridiculous! I'm sure this was your idea in the first place! Don't you try to pass it off as though Yellow Diamond is the one who's insisting you go. I'm surprised she agreed to this at all!_

"What does it even matter?" Red spoke out loud. " _I'm going regardless of whose idea it is!"_

 _Well call it off, please!_

"No!"

In response, Goshenite placed her forehead against her palm and exhaled, and took a seat next to her friend's Pearl who looked up and pursed her lips.

"I like your hair, Lady Goshenite." Though, her voice still made its sound in a down cast manner, as that young servant watched her own feet.

"Thank you." A slight breath. "I like yours too."

Again, everyone was quiet, save for the tempest going on between the two nobles. They could have easily destroyed everything in Red's chambers if such a storm were real.

"Pearl, please leave the room."

"Yes, Ma'am." So she stood. "It was nice seeing you, Lady Goshenite."

"You as well, Pearl."

And the slave went into the leisure room and coiled herself into the chair set in the corner.

Red sat next to her guest.

"Please don't go."

The darker gem raised her brows and widened her eyes at the spoken request.

Goshenite continued:

 _Why do you want to go so badly? I've already told you, killing her won't make you feel any better. Do you think I'm wrong? There are so many other ways to make your Diamond happy, if that's what this is about…but it isn't. I can feel that it isn't._

Red chewed up one side of her cheek. Though, with her newly sharpened teeth, the process was more violent than it would have been otherwise. _I've been ashamed of myself lately. If I can just present Yellow Diamond with her gem—_

 _But you can redeem yourself in other ways. Nothing good ever happens on Earth. That planet has given the Diamonds countless problems. Perhaps there's something about it. The few gems there are troublesome, but I tend to think it's cursed. Even if you go, there's no guarantee you'll come back. And killing is harder than you think. It's not something you should willingly want to do, Red._

 _Have you ever—_

But Goshenite's thoughts turned to static.

 _You don't want me to know?_

 _You shouldn't see it._ Her message scrambled somewhat due to the cloud of secrets and its strong electric charge.

 _I was just going to bring her back._

 _But you'll still be directly responsible for her death._

A brief image appeared like a snap of the fingers of Goshenite's katana and a puddle of blood it had ripped out of someone else and spilled on the floor.

"Finish me."

It disappeared as aggressive static devoured it whole.

The phantom sighed. Though her breath was interrupted by the poor reception caused by her internal rain cloud. _I forget how young you are sometimes, but please take my advice. If you can avoid being responsible for someone else's death, please do. It's a hell of a thing to live with._

This was usually about the time that the calm realm between them drifted in—where there were cherry trees, or temples, or maintains covered in peaceful layers of snow. But the blue skies and tranquility did not come. The internal whispers didn't turn to natural dialogue but remained like tangled wires and uneven currents bunched up on the floor between them.

Really, neither noble looked at one another directly. Goshenite's face was censored with charged pixels and Red became possessed with the notion of her own feet.

The static in her friend's mind acted like a wall between them, and though Red was curious to look over it and uncover the secrets, she glanced to those small black fangs as her skin comprehended fire, and her shoulder knew the sensation of being split wide open.

Her blood still stained Goshenite's rug.

The ghost stood. _I wish I could stay, but…Promise me you'll at least consider calling off this mission. You're so stubborn, but maybe you can think about it, if only because I'm begging you to._

With that, their pupils finally lined up with one another.

Goshenite bent her brows and her lips.

 _I'm going to return now, Red._

 _You can stay, if you want._

 _No. Perhaps later. Good bye._

And the other noble left just about as silently as she came, leaving Red alone in a quiet room with a Pearl that did not come out.

Though, you could practically hear her quivering behind the walls.

And in the rare chilling silence, Red Beryl wove her fingers together and related her own cloud of pixelated sorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

It was time again for another vision. Red's body shivered upon the couch while her mind took her feet and glued them upon the front step of Morganite's apartment.

As Red reached for the heart-shaped knob of her small pink door, it separated from the old, dusty frame and revealed the innards of that space, where stacks of books piled upon the floor, and garbage in the form of cardboard, empty tea bottles, crinkled up papers, and an ancient television amassed. The screen spit out static images of cute girls in skimpy outfits. Other than that, it hardly functioned.

Japanese echoes hit Red's ears before the door shut.

She read the word 'Zetsubo' written upon one of the walls in ink. Despite the use of those complicated characters, the meaning read clearly; just as the vision of the inside of her apartment was in stunning, high definition.

"You shouldn't be here."

Her first Pearl sat at that low table. Her gaze did not move from its grubby surface.

Red could hardly see the gorgeous blue of her gentle eyes.

"Pearl—"

She raised a coal colored hand.

And they remained momentarily still in relative silence. The clock upon the wall whispered out its count of measured time, but the hands had broken and stopped one day at exactly 3:15, and 46 seconds.

"Red, don't come here."

"Pearl—"

"This mission is foolish, and I think you know that."

Neither gem spoke until Pearl continued: "Morganite isn't a threat to Homeworld. She's been living here peacefully, and has no intention of conspiring against your Diamond or any other. Leave her alone."

The noble bit her bottom lip and looked into the hallway.

There was Morganite, laying flat against the floor like a corpse. She did not breathe, nor did she move. Her body had frozen in time just like the hands of the clock. Maybe she, too, had quit at exactly 3:15 and 46 seconds.

"That doesn't matter. I have to at least capture her."

"Why?"

Tick. Tick. Tick. A few birds made their songs outside the window and its dim light.

Finally, Pearl's electric eyes addressed Red. "Why didn't you make love to me?" Her pretty lips bent into a frown. "It wouldn't have mattered, and it bothers me. It's bothered me since the moment you refused. I loved you."

The ex-servant's stare drew a cold sweat upon the back of the current aristocrat's neck. Red gulped and Pearl did not look away.

"I wanted to know what it was like."

The birds continued with their noise.

"I guess it really doesn't matter. I would have been crushed anyway."

"Pearl—"

And they were holding one another, sharing saliva and other fluids on the fainting couch in Red's own chambers. Visions that didn't have a clear or singular owner blurred at the edges like paper exposed to an open flame.

Red woke up alone with skin indeed covered in a cold sweat, in addition to a dry mouth and damp thighs.


	34. Chapter 34

"Red, do you still intend on going?"

"Yes, I do."

Then came a silence like a pall, that the speaking clocks did not even bother inhibiting.

Goshenite sighed.

"That isn't what I called about. I wanted to ask if you wanted to see a play with me. My Pearl would be happy if Snowy came along too."

The phantom on the other side took a small pause. "Okay. We'll come along."

"Thank you."

"Yes, goodbye, Red."

"Goodbye."

The screen shut off, and its lights dissipated into the surrounding darkness. The machine's humming even whirred into a quiet nothingness as the cosmos turned nonchalantly outside their window.

In the shadows, Pearl sat, wringing up the corner of a handkerchief until the entire cloth was wrinkled. Though, even in the dim light of space, Red could still make out the heavy craters beneath those doll eyes and the crust building around her lips.

"We're going to a play, Madame?"

"Yes, Pearl. We are."

"Oh. Thank you."

But neither party actually looked at one another. The servant began to pick her nails.

And without saying a word, Red went into her office. She caught a glimpse of the other gem looking up between the closing doors, but Pearl did not speak. She had merely crinkled her brow and pursed her lips.

A few shifts later, both of them prepared to go to play. Red sat Pearl at her vanity and with a brush, yanked out the few knots in her servant's strawberry red hair. With bobby pins stuck between her lips like cigarettes or perhaps elongated fangs, her hands tugged those bright strands into a perfect bun a atop her servant's head. On a few occasions, one or more of those fine hairs snapped. Or the brush had ripped just a little too hard. But Pearl did not complain. Her face might have contracted, eyes shutting and lips scrunching as though she had eaten something terribly sour, but she did not open her mouth to whine.

Finally, Red replaced the poppy in her servant's hair.

"Would you like some perfume?"

"Oh, yes Ma'am."

"Hold out your wrists."

Pearl did, and Red covered them with a light mist that smelled sweet, but classy. The same scent was applied to her neck.

"You can put your arms down now, Pearl."

"Yes Madame."

As Red brushed out her own hair, her servant sat on their couch and made holes along her lips, using her nails like little shovels. Anxiety filled the room around her, like the light scent of her borrowed perfume. Some parts of her body ached, and through it Red bent her brow and accentuated her lashes.

There was a knock on the door.

Pearl went to answer it, and there were Goshenite and Snowy again. "Greetings, Lady Goshenite. Greetings, Snowy."

"Hello, Pearl." The noble patted her on the shoulder as not to ruin her flawless hair. "You look lovely. I like your perfume."

"Oh, thank you Ma'am. You look nice as well. Your dress is beautiful."

"Thank you." A very quiet laughter. "Where is Red?"

"She's still getting ready, Ma'am. I'll let her know you're here."

"That won't be necessary, Pearl. I'm sure she already knows. Why don't you and Snowy keep one another company? I'd like to go speak with her."

And both servants replied: "Yes, Ma'am."

Red hadn't moved from her vanity and hardly jumped when Goshenite appeared in her mirror, gown complete with high shoulder pads and plenty of frills.

It practically came with White Diamond's stamp of approval.

Her face darkened while her lips coiled into a slight frown.

"I'm sure Pearl will be happy to stay with you."

Their private space settled around them again. Perhaps the last time for a very long while. This time, it was a dark and comfortable space with the lighting one would get from a fire place. Though, Red still stared into her reflection because her eyeliner needed to look as regal as possible.

Yet, Goshenite still appeared inside that glassy surface.

They made eye contact that way.

The phantom sighed and it came out in a cloud. "You're so stubborn, Red."

"I know." Her cat's eye nearly had a dent in it. "I'll come back; I promise."

"You can't make that promise."

A lull between either of them, where both aristocrats sighed quietly and the conversation of their Pearls drifted in from the other room. It was faint, but still present, like whispers coming out of the walls.

 _Why is Lady Red Beryl leaving?_

 _She has to go kill this other gem named Morganite._

 _Well, I'll be happy to have you over. Some days I get a little lonely, don't you?_

 _Yeah…_

 _Don't be sad. I'm sure she'll come back soon._

"You know, Red. You're probably my only friend. I have a few acquaintances, but speaking to them takes so much of my energy. I'm not too embarrassed to admit that I'd be heartbroken if something happened to you. Maybe that's selfish of me, but you're the only one I have such an easy time talking to. Even White Diamond..."

But that thought passed by so quickly, not even Goshenite herself acknowledged it.

"Your Pearl will be heartbroken too. She just loves you. I know you can feel it." Pause. "I'm surprised you're still going."

Red replied with all her determination. It swallowed her like a poisonous gas and turned her chamber crimson.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to say then." Though, despite the newly painted walls, Goshenite glowed white and kept from turning pink. "It seems you won't reconsider; so please promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, Goshenite."

All the pigments went back to normal.

"I'm going to check on our Pearls…" But really, her body had filled with pain as her heart shriveled within her chest.

And Red watched her go from the vanity mirror, as she chewed up her bottom lip with a top row of little yellow saws.

They all went together to the theater a short time after that, all four of them looking quite fabulous. Even though the negative opinions towards Red Beryl tried to tear up her black gown or smear her make-up or tear out entire locks of her hair, they continued walking as if no one had considered those things. Though, Goshenite did place her hand flat upon Red's shoulder at the ninth or tenth negative vibe.

They took their seats in one of the balconies somewhat near the stage while all the other gems came in and claimed their places. The entire time, Poppy leaned forward, attention clinging to everything. She studied the folds of those enormous curtains and the multitude of chairs and the numerous colors of gems that came to inhabit them.

Snowy asked her: "Have you ever seen a play before?"

"No…" There were stars and glitter in her eyes. "This is the first time."

"I'm sure you'll like it."

Soon enough, the lights dimmed and Poppy gasped softly. The curtains rose and the scene began, with a Sapphire and her Pearl speaking to one another inside the noble's chambers. The decorations and scenery were excellent, in eye-popping color and attention to small details, such as a finely painted portrait of Blue Diamond upon Lady Sapphire's wall.

Every part of this stole Poppy's attention, and Snowy's as well, for that matter.

But Goshenite listened to Red and her skull full of troubles while the production became more of a guilt-trip than anything. The phantom bent her slender brows and pulled gently upon the frothy skirts of her gown as she received, armful by armful of her friend's thoughts.

But Red listened back.

And the play passed by, despite the cosmic lights and colors those two aristocrats drew around themselves. It would have been impolite to talk, but this wasn't exactly talking even by their standards.

Then it came to the Pearl's scene, just after her noble's ill turn of fate, somewhere in Act Four.

What shall a Pearl do without a Mistress?

What is a gem without a Diamond?

What is a sword without a handle?

Indeed, I am just as useless. Sapphire—

My noble, kind, gentle master is gone.

Oh, I bemoan this fate! I'd be better

Off, having died in a war like a

Soldier, or having been crushed by a

Diamond like those wretched traitors merit!

For I am just as bad, with no purpose

Other than to be reassigned to a

home that is not mine or meant to be mine.

Her heart was my heart; her gem was my gem.

The Pearl took a few steps, pacing and skinning her lips.

No, no, no, no, no! I cannot bear it!

A life without Lady Sapphire is a life

Not worth living at all! Homeworld, Goodbye!

At that point, the curtain closed as the actress summoned her spear (a prop) and was about to drive it into the gem centered at her chest. The curtains reopened to a broken Pearl upon the ground (also a prop) and one of Blue Diamond's guards rushing in. This same gem went and told the empress, who engendered the end of the play through a series of executions upon learning of the noble and her servant's deaths.

It was like coming out of a stupor, watching everyone wiping their eyes and standing up from their seats. Red, too, cleaned her cheeks and stood with everyone else in her party of nobles and Pearls.

They all walked back silently while Poppy and Snowy occasionally chattered to one another.

Upon coming to the warp pads, Goshenite embraced Red. And Red embraced her back. Either of their backs popped in certain places and they remained that way a long time. Enough that gems who didn't have the day off accused them of many different crimes, practically all of which were terribly untrue.

"There's no shame in changing your mind, Red."

"I know, Goshenite."

They broke apart a moment, only for the phantom to pull that little crimson monster back in.

Red had seen it coming but she laughed anyway.

"Be safe, okay? I'll see you soon."

 _Hopefully._

"I will. Thank you."

And then Goshenite and Snowy left, disappearing inside the beams of light. Though, before she became a series of glittering flashes, Goshenite crinkled her brows and waved.

But then, it was only Red and her Pearl. The master held out her hand for her servant, and Pearl took it. The two returned together with unspoken thoughts weighing heavy inside their mouths, but both of them remained silent and stayed that way for a time afterwards.

Poppy cleaned the windows.

And Red sat, sampling every single one of her brainwaves.


	35. Chapter 35

Red Beryl's home, for a long time, was quiet. Her Pearl did not raise her voice save for the occasional question, or to greet her master. But these salutations were frequently downcast, spoiled by the audible thoughts that covered them like dark ashes from a dying pyre.

And Red prepared for her mission.

The ship she borrowed from Yellow Diamond was ready. It came packed with supplies, as well as the best cannons available, and a navigational system that was up to date with many new locations and information.

Red practiced her fencing.

Pearl cleaned their usually immaculate area, holding her tongue and skinning her lips.

The deadline was coming close, and both gems could feel it. Like the blade of a guillotine, it hovered above their necks and each moment was so slow, but still filled with a kind of adrenaline that should have made it go faster.

"Pearl."

Red was attempting to draw, but nothing came upon the page. There were erased lines and pink shavings.

"Yes, Madame?"

"I've decided you can come with me."

The little slave nearly dropped her towel. "Truly?"

"Truly. But you're not to leave the ship, even upon arriving on Earth."

"Yes, Ma'am! Of course!" And those dark clouds that seemed permanently suspended over her heart evaporated beneath her sunshine.

Red stood up to land in Pearl's embrace. The same one that popped protocol like an overinflated balloon. Regardless, the noble held her back, crashing the gentle and airy parts of her outfit.

"Thank you so much Madame! I had wanted to go with you so badly! I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you so much."

Red could have replied with words.

But instead, she kissed Pearl's cheek and turned her milky skin a lovely shade of pink.

"I love you too."

The poppy Pearl kept in her hair seemed to bloom.

And what seemed like a very short time later came the day of Red's departure.

Goshenite was so furious that she declined to come see her friend off. But still, Yellow Diamond awaited her, sparkling as she always did beneath the intense lights.

And Red Beryl approached her with Pearl at her side, both gems having already changed into their space suits—sleek and black and decorated with stark yellow diamonds.

They stood before the empress bowing a long time before she spoke. Though neither little gem stared up at her, you could practically hear the gears in her throat, gulping and making unspoken words. Her beautiful brows bent, and her lips contracted and fumbled.

"Oh, Red."

"My Diamond."

"Promise me you'll be safe."

"Of course, My Diamond."

There was a long pause. "And do you remember what I said about the mission updates?"

"Yes, My Diamond."

"Well, the moment you get there I want you to call me—the same if anything goes wrong at all. Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Diamond."

The golden goddess sighed and her small Red creature looked up at her.

"My Diamond?"

"What is it?"

The noble smiled to her queen, upon witnessing her slight but apparent frown.

"I only wanted to say that I love you, and I'll miss you. I'll make my return as fast as possible in order to see you again."

"Thank you, Red. I don't know how I'll get so much done without you. You had better come back soon."

Red Beryl nearly become purple.

In fact, she almost met death at that very moment. Was it feasible for a gem to swell and burst? To explode from pressure?

There was a grin on Yellow Diamond's face.

And a Peridot came to inform them that the ship was ready.

"I suppose this is it. Good luck to you, Red. And your Pearl too."

"Thank you, Madame."

Before Red could even ask, those enormous hands came and adopted her, enveloping her as they held her briefly against the queen of everything's chest. Her small body immediately became warm, perhaps from the emotions or from the contact with Yellow Diamond.

But then Red was hoisted a little higher and her entire cheek was afflicted by a pair of soft, enormous lips.

At that moment, Red's true death arrived.

She was placed back on her feet, hardly able to stand.

"You had better go before they leave without you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

So Red and Pearl saluted their queen and boarded the ship, with the aristocrat turning just before stepping foot inside. Yellow Diamond lifted her hand, as a gesture meant to see them off, and Red could not help but wave back before going in.

The ship sealed up around them. The engines awoke fully and whispers came through the walls, telling of their power. The empress remained with her arms crossed, watching.

Red and Pearl watched back, looking at her through a window, with their hands clasped together.

"Are you ready, Madame?"

The noble took a moment to answer. "Yes, Pearl. I think I am."

Both gems looked to one another, tiny in the belly of that enormous machine.

"Thank you for allowing me to come with you."

But to that, Red did not reply; she merely squeezed Pearl's hand a little harder and they were lifting off. Both of them turned back towards the window, where Yellow Diamond stood behind a wall of glass. The ship hovered a moment before blasting away into the cold, indifferent vacuum of space.

Red watched her Queen until she couldn't see her any longer.

Just as Yellow Diamond didn't turn to leave until her subject's ship was far out of sight.

That was it. Red faced her new adventure with her fingers twined with Pearl's and her feet firmly planted to the ground. Her determination lit a violent fire in her chest that drew water from her eyes as they passed indifferent and beautiful stars that spelled the outcome of her fate.

And Red went to stab her sister in the heart.


End file.
